


Forget (A Malec Fanfiction)

by AngelDemonx



Category: The Mortal Instruments, malec - Fandom, shadowhunterstv
Genre: Alec suffers a lot, Bottom Alec, Cassandra Clare - Freeform, Don't read if it may trigger you, Hurt Alec, I'm Sorry, M/M, Malec, Read City Of Heavenly Fire first, Sad Alec, Sad Magnus, Sebastian/Alec, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, Top Magnus, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 66,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDemonx/pseuds/AngelDemonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of Magnus it was Alec who got kidnapped by Sebastian. How will they get him back? And even if they do find him, what if Alec is too broken beyond repair?</p>
<p>I had the idea and had to write it down. Keep in mind I tried making it as real as possible and also I have no idea where this story will be going. If any of you have any thoughts or ideas, please go ahead and tell. Also, if you haven't read City Of Heavenly Fire you should probably not read this as there are many spoilers. Read the book first, trust me, it's awesome. :)</p>
<p>Warnings: Mature scenes, suicide attempt, self-harm, rape, and I have no idea what else. If you don't like these kind of stories or might be triggered by it please don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~{ You Have a Big Heart Alec }~

  **~{ You Have a Big Heart Alec }~**

Alec opened his eyes. He was in a room with dusty old walls. There was a door and a window. He bolted up on his feet, holding onto the wall for support. He tried opening the door and he wasn't surprised to see it was in fact locked. He ran, or at least tried, to the window. He stood up on his tip toes to see that he was in some different dimension. The rocky land and all the demons walking or flying around made it completely obvious. He tried shaking the bars on it, trying to loosen them and that way escape. Then he heard what he recognized as keys. Instinctively he looked for his bow and arrows, but obviously that was taken away from him. He had nothing to defend himself with.

The door opened with a loud noise. Sebastian Morgenstern walked in, as confidently as he is. He was smiling so widely Alec wanted to punch him in the face.

That's when he remember how he got here.

///

_He knew Magnus was in Idris. He had seen him when he went out the Basilias and saw him leaning over Clary's body. She looked pale with blue lips. Alec couldn't handle the sight of his ex-boyfriend, the man he loved so much. So he walked back inside._

_He had managed to avoid him at all costs. Staying all day inside his room in The Gard. He tried distracting himself by reading or walking around, but he also didn't want to confront his father. He remembered Izzy saying Robert had cheated on Maryse. It was unfair of their mother to have told Izzy when she was just a kid, and he was mad at his father for what he had done to his mom, and he was also slightly mad at Izzy for never telling him. Though he could never stay mad at his sister, so he often found himself in her room and they would talk, she would whine about Simon and he would listen in hopes of distracting his hopeless mind but then Izzy would get mad when she notices he is not listening and then she would get worried because she can read Alec so easily she knows he's broken about Magnus and his relationship. Or the lack of it thereof. Before she could ask him anything about Magnus he would bolt out the room, making up a random excuse. She obviously never believe him._

_Currently, he was laying on his bed, looking up at the roof and wishing to disappear and just forget. Magnus consumed his thoughts all day and kept him up all night. He regretted ever going to Camille, but he needed to know he wasn't just like another of Magnus' past lovers. His whole life, he was never noticed, always in the shadows. He was used to it, made his peace with it. He feared coming out to his family, his parents. But then he met Magnus, and all that just didn't matter anymore. He was the happiest he had ever been, he needed to be sure Magnus would not soon lose interest like everyone else does. Magnus never shared anything, he avoided any topic about himself, that's what made Alec doubtful about how long their relationship would really last. He would've never taken Magnus' mortality, he knew it was wrong to make that decision for him. But Magnus still didn't want him back, even after he explained all that to him._

_**He doesn't love you anymore. Get over him, Alec. Just move on.** _

_But how could he get over the best thing that ever happened to him. Of the person who made him the happiest man alive, and who didn't make him feel trivial._

_"Alec?" Izzy pocked her head through the door. Alec sigh, she most likely wanted to whine more about Simon._

_"Yeah?" She walked in, closing the door behind her and sat at the end of the bed, staring at Alec with sad eyes._

_"You've been here for 4 hours." Alec furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Surely it couldn't be that long? "In this same position. Come on, let's go walk around." She looked so worried, and Alec realized she wasn't here to complain about Simon. She was here for him._

_"I'm fine, Izzy." He was surprised how dry his mouth suddenly felt and sounded._

_"No you're not." She said sternly. Then her eyes softened. "Alec, it's okay not to be fine."_

_"Really Izzy, there's nothing to worry about." She glared at him. He couldn't face her, he feared the second he did he would break down and cry._

_"No you're not Alec! You made a mistake, people make them all the time! It's not fair that he did this to you, he should see how you're doing!!" Alec sat up, so fast Isabelle was startled._

_"You cannot talk to him. If you talk to him do_ not _mention me." She looked ready to argue. "Promise me. He doesn't love me anymore Izzy, let him move on." His eyes were teary. He had been hearing this little voice in the back of his head, saying stuff like Magnus not loving him anymore, but now he was actually saying it out loud, agreeing with the voice._

 _"No Alec, he still does, I believe he does. And you do too and I hate to see you like this. Please just do something, cry, scream, hit me if you want, but don't just lay there motionless. You're scaring me, I don't want you to end up like you where 3 years ago." Alec shuddered, memories flowing back. Now_ there's _something he never told Magnus._

_"I would never hit you." He said. She smiled softly._

_"I know that. You have a big heart, Alec. You're too nice for your own good, but that makes you special. Different." She sigh. "But it also means you suffer the most. When you love, you do so deeply, Magnus knew that, but he has never seen you hit rock bottom like I have, he has never had to pick up the pieces of your broken heart. Because when you hurt, you lose yourself and build up walls higher then they were, please don't shut me out, I can help you." Alec looked about ready to break into sobs._

_"It's more than a million little paper cuts now, Izzy. I love him, I love him so much... He might as well had just stabbed me in the heart, killed me right then and there." Isabelle gasped. "I gave him my whole life, my heart, and he just shoved it back into my hands like it was nothing, like it wasn't the most brave and important thing I had ever done, give myself completely to him. Open up to him. How can I just move on when I still want to be with him, when I love him so much and I want to be beside him all the time. I'm so stupid..! So so stupid!! How could I do such a thing to him, I ruined everything!" Isabelle had gotten off the bed by then, not sure whether she should hug him, tie him to the bed, or call for help. He stood up and was moving around breaking everything in sight. He was sobbing now. Tears streamed down Isabelle's eyes, not even 3 years ago had he been this hurt, this lost and depressed. "I don't want to live without him." He muttered, he was calmer now, standing in front of a drawer with both his hands pressed on the surface._

_"Alec, don't say that. Don't give up, you're stronger than this. Plea-"_

_"Am I really, Isabelle?" He laughed humorlessly. It was the coldest laugh she had ever heard come from him. She needed to call for help, call for Jace. "I'm a mess, a pathetic mess! I ruin everything I touch!" He viciously pushed everything on the top of the drawer off, sending them to the floor. He then proceeded to push the drawer. "My existence was a mistake!! I want to die!" He kept shouting. Isabelle heard running outside and she found herself walking backwards to it in fear and shock. She opened the door and shouted so loud everyone in The Gard most likely heard her. The people standing outside looking worried or curious._

_"JACE!!" From behind her she still could hear Alec's desperate pleas for death._

_"I want to die, I want to die!! Please just let me DIE!!" Izzy ran out farther into the hall._

_"JACE PLEASE! Help! Somebody, HELP!" Behind her the door suddenly closed with a loud smack. Horrified she muttered "Noo..." and ran for the door, her fists banging on it. Jace suddenly ran to her, Clary behind him. He saw her tear stained cheeks, then averted his attention to the closed door and noise coming from inside. "Please." Izzy pleaded. Jace didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing his_ stele _and creating an opening rune as fast as he could. Isabelle looked surprised and conflicted,_ "Why didn't I think of that!?"

_•••_

_On the other side of the door, Alec could hear his sister banging on the door for him to open the door. He sat on the floor, his back against the wall, and running his fingers through his hair shakily. There was glass all around him. He sobbed harder than he's ever before._

_"I'm a failure..." He cried. "Dad hates me, Magnus hates me, Izzy and Jace don't need me, and I failed Max... I miss you so much, Max." He was tired, tired of crying himself to sleep, of feeling this way and having ruined everything with Magnus. He felt like he had nothing to live for. Not anymore. He picked up a piece of glass, long and sharp. He sobbed harder, gripping into a tight fist the glass. Blood poured out of his hand. There was soft banging on his door, he pressed the glass to his wrist and split them open, then he moved to his right wrist and did the same. Blood poured out so quickly, he watched it fall and create a small puddle on the floor. He was smiling widely. He was getting weaker and his vision began to blur. He could faintly hear a bang, followed by a scream. Then he happily let unconsciousness take over him._

_•••_

_Jace drew the opening rune and the door burst open. The sight made Jace take a step back and Isabelle to let out a shriek of horror._

_"ALEC!" She ran to his side, blood staining her jeans but she didn't care. She pulled him to her lap. In no time Jace was beside her, drawing an_ Iratze _on both arms. He was shaking and for the first time Clary had ever seen him this nervous and unsteady. His_ parabatai _rune ache but he ignored it and focused on the task at hand. When he was finished he picked up Alec, much to Isabelle's protests, and laid him on his bed. Izzy jumped in and hugged him, clinging to him like a koala bear. Jace took a chair and placed it next to the bed, he sat there and watch Izzy cry herself to sleep and the slow rise and fall of Alec's chest._

_•••_

_When Alec woke up the next morning, Izzy was wrapped around him and Jace was asleep on a chair. He tried to untangle himself from his sister, and when he finally did he got up and went to the bathroom. Before he walked in he saw his room had been cleaned, there was no glass on the floors and the furniture was put back in place. He locked the door and stared at himself in the mirror. His skin was paler than usual, he looked more skinny, he had dark bags under his eyes, and his lips were dry and split. He looked down at his wrist, nothing. He got out of the bathroom after he took a shower. Izzy and Jace were awake by then and were waiting impatiently for him. He didn't want to be around them so he took his stele, bow and arrows to go practice. He was already in his gear so that was a bonus._

_"Wait, Alec. You can't just ignore what happened." Jace said. He was worried, Alec hated he was the reason for that._

_"I'm not ignoring what happened, I just don't want to talk about it."_

_**You just wish it had worked.** _

_Alec sigh, hand on the doorknob. "I'm gonna go practice, distract myself a bit." Then he walked out the room. Jace was beside him in no time._

_"I'll go with you. You know, make you company. I could also use a little distracting myself." He smiled. It was a forced smile but at least he wasn't trying to make Alec talk about things. Still, the thought of Jace joining him sounded unpleasant. He loves Jace, but he really needs space right now. Either way he nodded and let the younger follow him._

_They spent an hour in silence. The Gard had a huge room for training and they had an area where he could practice shooting at targets._

_"There's a Clave meeting today, you coming?" Alec sigh (again)._

_"I guess, sure." Jace smiled again. Alec was getting more annoyed at this. Jace spoke and treated him like he would break any second, which he felt like he will, but still it is annoying._

_"Well we should go and get dressed, it starts in an hour." It was midday and he really wanted to take a shower after being in the training room for a whole hour._

_"Go ahead, you take longer than I do to get dressed. I'll just put my stuff away and then go upstairs to do the same." Alec said, hoping he will agree and he could get the chance of being alone even for a few minutes._

_"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs when you're finish so we can walk together." Then he walked out._

_Alec was putting his arrows back in their quiver for safe keeping when he heard what he recognized as footsteps walking towards him._

_"I said I would be right over, Jace."_

_"I'm not Jace." Alec got an arrow and prepared to shoot. Sebastian was smiling at him. "You know I can't die with a simple filthy arrow." He chuckled._

_"But I bet it will hurt like hell." Then he let go of it, but Sebastian caught it midair._

_"Now now Alexander, how rude of you." He said in mock hurt. He walked up to him and held the arrow out. "See, I come in peace, take it I'm not here to hurt you, just talk." Alec hesitantly took it and decided to keep it beside him in case he needed to stick it in his throat._

_"What do you want?!"_

_"For you to come with me." This surprised Alec._

_"...What?" Sebastian laughed._

_"I want you, Alec. Come with me." He was smirking._

_"But- why? Why me??" He asked, desperate for answers but at the same time wondering if he should just shove his arrow into Sebastian's throat. "I'm the last person you would want. What about Clary? Jace?"_

_"Clary has bored me." He waved a hand in a careless manner. "And Jace is too whiny. You on the other hand, you're cute, talented, and **hot**."_

_"You're crazy if you think I'll just go with you." Alec laughed humorlessly, pushing himself backwards as Sebastian leaned forward._

_"If you come with me, I promise not to hurt your family, the ones you love. I promise to spare the lives of the one's you care for most." Alec glared. "You don't believe me??" He sounded surprised. "There's two Endarkened in your sister's room, two in Jace's, two in Clary's house, and four following the Warlock- Magnus was his name? Yeah, Magnus Bane. They're waiting for instructions, my instructions. So what will it be, Alexander?" It was quiet for a while until Alec swung the arm holding his arrow and aimed for Sebastian's throat. A hand stopped him. His arm was twisted painfully, and Sebastian stood above him with an angry look._

_"Now you've just pissed me off." He chuckled darkly. He punched Alec in the face, then caressed his cheek. "Beautiful." He muttered, then clicked his fingers and Alec fell limp, Sebastian wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him in place. A portal opened on the wall, before he walked through it, he clicked his fingers one more time, in black ink there was a message left behind. He picked up Alec bridal style and walked through the portal without glancing behind._

///

"Welcome home Alexander." Sebastian smiled wider.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**I unfortunately do not own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.**

**I had the idea and had to write it down. Keep in mind I tried making it as real as possible and also I have no idea where this story will be going. If any of you have any thoughts or ideas, please go ahead and tell. I am not that good of a writer so bear with me. Also, if you haven't read City Of Heavenly Fire you should probably not read this as there are many spoilers. Read the book first, trust me, it's awesome. :)**


	2. ~{ I'll Make You Forget }~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately do not own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.

  **~{ I'll Make You Forget }~**

"Izzy! Have you seen Alec?" Jace asked in a rush. He had been waiting downstairs in the living room for Alec after he had taken a shower. They were supposed to meet there and the meeting started in 15 minutes. After waiting for him, he got impatient and decide to check his room. When he noticed he wasn't there he decided to ask Isabelle.

"No..? Why?" She asked worriedly.

"We were supposed to meet downstairs. He was going to take a shower then we would leave for the meeting." Izzy shook her head.

"I haven't seen him." She walked out of the room, Jace beside her.

"He's probably still in the training room...?" He asked himself, hoping he was right.

"Let's go check." Izzy announced. They saw Clary entering with Simon, despite Isabelle's drama between her and Simon, her brother was her priority now, so she simply ignored him.

"Hey." Clary said softly.

"How's Alec?" Asked Simon. Clary had told him what happened and they both wanted to visit him and make sure he was okay. Despite Simon and Alec, as well as Clary and Alec not being close, they still cared for each other and would do anything for the other.

"We're looking for him." Izzy said. "We think he might be in the training room." She had already continued walking and the rest followed.

She opened the doors to the room. "Alec?!" Nothing.

"Hey, Alec!? Come on man, we're gonna be la-" Jace stopped. On the wall was a sentence made out of black ink. The words were messy and the ink was sliding down the wall.

_**He's mine now.** _

"No.." Clary and Isabelle gasped at the same time. Jace was wide eyed, he couldn't move, couldn't think. All that was running through his mind was _"Why did I leave him alone!?"_

"Jace?" Izzy whispered. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is??" He shook his head, unable to form any words. Isabelle let out a painful sob that made him flinch away. Simon was beside her, hugging her as she sobbed and muttering comforting words into her ear. Jace suddenly walked out the room in a rush. He needed to tell Robert and Maryse. Also Jia Penhallow. Clary ran after him, tears in her eyes. Jace had to keep himself from stopping and pulling her into a hug, not only for her but he needed her to hold him close, he felt vulnerable and scared. His _parabatai_ , his brother has been taken by Sebastian, and who knows what he will do to him.

_Don't worry Alec, we're coming_.

///

"Where am I?"

"Home silly." Sebastian laughed. "This is your new home." Alec bit his lip. He was nervous, afraid of the look Sebastian was giving him. "Come on, I have arranged a better room for you." The door opened again and he was lead out. There were two Endarkened in front of them, and three behind. There's no way he can get away from here. As if reading his thoughts, Sebastian said. "Don't even think about it, they may not be allowed to kill you, but if you try to run they _will_ hurt you." They stopped at a nicer looking door. When one of the Endarkened opened it, he saw how much better this room is to the one he was last in. There was a king size bed, a chest drawer, a bathroom door, a small window that is also barred, and a bookshelf. The door closed behind them both, then it was locked.

"You like it?" Asked Sebastian. Sprawling himself on the bed.

"What do you want?" Alec asked, not looking at him. "Just let me go."

"I can't do that Alexander. You're all I want, all I needed to finally complete this mission. You and I will rule the new world. You will sit beside me as the cities burn." He smirked and his eyes darkened.

"I don't want this. You can't force me to stay beside you and enjoy as you destroy _my_ world."

"Sooner or later, Alexander, you will learn to love me." Alec shook his head.

"No. I already love someone, I could never fall in love with someone like you, and you can't force me to either." Sebastian glared. He got off the bed and walked slowly to Alec.

"I will make you forget about that stupid Warlock. You will love me so much you won't even remember ever meeting him." He snarled.

"You can't make me forget about him. Trust me, I've tried." Alec replied sadly and coldly. Sebastian smirked. He had managed to back Alec against a wall. In a flash, he pressed both of Alec's hands above his head, and his body was pressed to the trembling pale boy. Alec's eyes were wide with fear.

"I'll make you forget." He said through clenched teeth. Then attached his lips to Alec's neck. Alec tried to fight him off, push him, kick him, but Sebastian was stronger. His heart was beating faster he felt it would leap out of his chest. His eyes sting with unshed tears, but even as he kept begging for Sebastian to let him go, the latter wouldn't budge. He picked up Alec and carried him roughly to the bed, laying on top of him. Sebastian took his shirt off then forcefully took off Alec's, the shirt probably ripped at some parts. He fumbled with his belt and took his pants off. All this time Alec tried moving his hands or legs but Sebastian seemed to have put him under some sort of magic that kept him glued to the bed.

"Please." He sobbed. Sebastian was already pulling Alec's jeans down. "Don't, please." Sebastian's smile grew, and Alec felt sick.

"You're so hot Alexander." There he goes again. _Alexander_. Only Magnus had managed to call him by his full name and make him love it. But he hated it coming from Sebastian's mouth. "I'll make you feel so good." He begged and begged but this only encouraged Sebastian further. Alec had no clothes on now, and neither did Sebastian. The older pressed his lips firmly to Alec's and kissed him hard and fast. It tasted bitter. _Nothing like kissing Magnus._ Alec thought. Without warning, Sebastian pushed his length inside the young Shadowhunter. Alec let out a cry of pain. It hurt, and Sebastian only kept thrusting in and out of him without giving Alec at least a chance to get used to the size of him. He screamed and yelled for help, for him to stop. But no one came to help. He was alone. "Stop! Please Sebastian stop!!" He sobbed, tears flowing freely from his eyes like waterfalls. Sebastian didn't stop, in fact he went faster and harder. Alec cold feel something warm coming out of his ass, blood. "Please! It hurts, please stop!!" Sebastian slapped him across the face. Alec let in a sharp intake of breath. He kissed Alec all over his neck and chest.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry I love you. Shh, I love you." Alec felt tired, Sebastian ride out his high and then pulled out, slumping next to Alec and pulling him into an embrace before falling asleep. Alec cried all night in silence. He didn't want to wake Sebastian up and risk getting hit again.

He thought of Jace and Izzy, wondering if they noticed he had disappeared already. Of Simon and Clary, both probably trying to stay positive for Izzy and Jace. Then he thought of his parents, his father probably won't care that he's gone, and his mom will probably shut herself in her room. Lastly he thought of Magnus. Magnus with his sparkly hair, and colorful clothes. Magnus with a huge smile as he played with Chairman Meow. He thought of the late night kisses, and love making. Of the sweet words Magnus would whisper in his ear when he couldn't sleep. "Magnus..." He whimpered as quietly as he could. "I love you.." Then his body, his tired and beaten body gave up and he fell asleep.

///

Jace, Clary, Simon, and Isabelle were waiting in the middle of the Accords Hall waiting for Maryse, Robert, and Jia Penhallow, along with the Downworlder representatives and some other Shadowhunters in the crowd who went to the training room to see the note Sebastian had left behind. Slowly, they started to walk back inside. Jace could see Raphael walk in, looking thoughtful, Meliorn, his face unreadable, Luke, Jocelyn, and Jia, looking horrified, then Maryse who looked about ready to cry, and Robert who looked angrier than Jace has ever seen him. Lastly, came Magnus, Jace wanted to run up to him and beat him senseless, but this was not the time and he needed to stay calm, for his brother's sake. Magnus only stared at the floor, even after taking a seat at his chair, he kept staring at it as if he wanted it to open up and consume him.

"Okay." Jia's voice came unsure and careful. She looked from Isabelle who was clinging onto Simon, to Clary who was holding onto Jace in a reassuring way, and her eyes landed on Jace's. "We need to know, is there any reason why Sebastian Morgenstern would want Alexander Lightwood?" All four shook their heads.

"We thought-" Jace stopped. He hated how nervous he sounded, how vulnerable. He tried channeling all that into anger, anger towards Sebastian. "Sebastian only ever found any interest in Clary or me. He might have taken him to cause us pain." Jia nodded.

"But he could've taken anyone. He could have taken Isabelle Lightwood, taken either of you two." She pointed to Isabelle, then to Clary and Jace. "And he also could have taken Jocelyn Fairchild and Luke Garroway. There are many people he could have taken, but instead he took your brother. Why Alexander Lightwood?"

"If I may be aloud to interrupt, I'd like to throw in a theory." Raphael spoke.

"Go ahead, Raphael." Robert said before Jia could speak.

"It might be that Sebastian lost interest in the Morgenstern and Herondale children. He probably found an interest in him, we cannot ignore the fact that the Lightwood boy is stunningly attractive." Magnus growled, the first reaction that seemed to come from him the whole time. Raphael only smirked and winked at him.

"This is not a game, Rapahel!" Magnus yelled. Everyone was in shock, most people know about Alec and Magnus' relationship, and some know about their breakup, but Magnus was so angry, angrier than anyone has ever seen him before.

"I know that. But you have to admit what I said makes sense." Raphael argued back.

"Can you stop!" It was Maryse. "It doesn't matter why he was taken, all I want to know is how we are going to get my son back!" Jocelyn, who was standing next to Luke on his representative chair, walked to the Inquisitor's chair and held Maryse's hand. It was a weird sight, both women are so different, and they seem to hate each other, but they do know each other for a long time, there might have been a time when they were close. She gave Jocelyn and appreciative look.

"We need to find a way to contact Sebastian and ask him what he wants in exchange for Alec." Clary said. "He always wants something."

"The girl is right." Jia nodded. Then turned to the crowd "Any suggestions?!"

"It wasn't part of the plan..." Meliorn, unreadable Meliorn, muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Luke.

"Sebastian never said anything about taking the Lightwood kid. It wasn't part of the plan."

"You're with Sebastian?! You knew about this!" Robert barked. Shadowhunters all around the room placed their hands on their seraph blades. Meliorn shook his head.

"My Queen, she's infatuated with him. They've been working together, and they've dragged all of us with them. I serve My Queen, but even I know how delusional Sebastian Morgenstern is. This isn't right, I'm telling you, Raphael is right. Sebastian was already getting annoyed with Clary and Jace." He spared a glance at them, the cold hard eyes of Jace's made him turn away. "I heard him talking once about a blue eyed kid. I didn't think anything of it, but it now makes sense. He has the Lightwood kid, and he won't trade him for anything. He has what he wanted, someone to share his glory with."

"Tell me Meliorn! Where's Sebastian?!" Jia was angry now, voices rang through the room.

"I can't. My Queen would kill me."

"She already will!" Isabelle yelled. Meliorn looked at her tear stained cheeks. There was a time when they both dated, maybe that's what made him give in.

"I will tell only the one's closest to the kid." He said. Everyone stopped talking.

"Very well, follow us." Robert said without hesitation. He needed to know where his son is, and now.

~~~~~~~~~~


	3. ~{ Asmodeus, Ruler of Edom }~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately do not own any of the characters in this story. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.

**~{ Asmodeus, Ruler Of Edom }~**

"Speak now Meliorn." Jia Penhallow had declared the meeting over and everyone had left the Accords Hall. Robert, Maryse, Luke, Jocelyn, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Jace, and Magnus stood around the Consul's office. Meliorn was seated in a chair opposite Jia's desk. She was sitting on her own chair, her husband, Patrick, standing behind her.

"My Queen would kill me. I cannot speak!" He cried. Everyone's face turned into a scowl.

"We don't give a damn! Tell me where my _parabatai_ is!!" Jace screamed, almost getting in his face if it weren't for Clary who pushed him back.

"Speak Meliorn, and I can promise you won't pay as harshly as the rest of your kind." Robert said. Desperate for answers. In any other case Isabelle and Jace would've found it weird since Robert has treated Alec poorly since he had come out, but it only made sense, Alec is his son and he already suffered the loss once, he can't relive that. None of them can.

"Sebastian has taken him to Edom." He finally breathed out after a few agonizing seconds.

"We _know_ he's most likely suffering like Hell wherever Sebastian took him." Simon rolled his eyes.

"Tell us now Meliorn! I swear I will rip your head off with my whip if you don't tell us **now**!" Isabelle growled out angrily.

"I already di-"

"He's right." Magnus cut in. "Edom is not only a word that means Hell. It's a dimension, a demon realm." Everyone was astonished.

"How do you know!?" Maryse asked in shock.

"Because my father rules that realm." The room fell silent.

///

Alec awoke an hour later to find Sebastian gone. For a second he thought maybe he had a horrible dream, but he looked around the room and saw the same walls and furniture, and then he felt his naked body touching the silk sheets on the bed. He tried to move but he felt a pain run through his lower half. He felt like crying again, not because of the pain, but the memories of the previous night were still fresh in his mind. He felt dirty and used. He bit into his pillow in an attempt to keep his sobs quiet.

The door opened and in walked an Endarkened. She had blond hair styled in a braid. She smiled evilly and left a tray with food on the surface of the chest drawer before she walked back out. Even if Alec had been hungry (which he wasn't, the thought of food made him gag) he couldn't get up to pick the tray. He managed to sit and lean his back against the wall. Memories flooded his mind.

///

_"Take my hand." The boy muttered. Alec smiled and did as told. Their fingers interlock. "You make me really happy, you know that?" Alec nodded, a blush coloring his pale cheeks._

_"You make me happy too." The boy smiled down at him. It was a smile Alec adored. He was head over heels this man. They had met on the subway, Alec was running late and the train was going to leave him, so he pushed himself forward and landed with a harsh thud on the floor of the subway train just as the doors were about to completely close. He remembers the feeling of someone picking him up, wrapping their hands around his arms and pulling him to his feet. When he looked at his helper he was at a loss for words. Beautiful apple green eyes stared down at him. They had talked, Alec missing his stop and forgetting why he was in a rush in the first place. They exchanged numbers and kept in touch, going on small dates which later turned to more._

_"My sister wants to meet you." Alec said after a long comfortable silence. The boy beside him went still._

_"I thought we agreed not to tell anyone." He complained._

_"I know but, she's my sister and she would've found out anyway. I can't ever keep anything from her." Alec sigh. Nervous at his boyfriend's reaction._

_"We agreed to this Alec! What the hell?!" He let go of Alec's hand and pushed himself further away._

_"Ryan I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Spoke Alec softly. They were in Ryan's apartment, in his living room to be exact. A movie Alec was not even paying attention to kept playing in the background as they argued. Well, as Ryan argued._

_"You didn't mean to upset me?!" He yelled. "You know I didn't want anyone to know!"_

_"But why? Do you feel embarrassed to be seen with me?" Alec asked sadly. Almost wishing he hadn't asked that in fears of what the answer might be._

_"Don't make this about yourself, Alec!" Ryan sighed. "I think you should go." He growled. Alec wanted to argue and apologize but the look in his boyfriend's eyes made him think otherwise._

_"Okay." He gathered his things and stood up. Before he walked out the door he turned around. "I love you." Ryan waved him off._

_"Just go, Alec." Alec did as told, almost running his way back to the Institute and up to his room, and crashing on his bed. He cried all night, hating himself for ruining what he thought was the best thing that ever happened to him. Though what he didn't know back then, was that his relationship with Ryan was not over yet, but it also wasn't going to get any better._

///

"How do we get there?" Jace asked determinedly.

"You're _not_ going." Robert warned to which Maryse nodded.

"Excuse you? That's my _parabatai_ out there, my brother, and I will not abandon him."

"No one is abandoning him! We will go for him. In the meantime, you and your sister are staying here, where you're safe." Maryse warned.

"Alec was here. In the Gard, a guarded place. And he was still taken away." Isabelle reminded. "This place is far from _safe_."

Magnus watched silently. Thoughts of Alec running through his mind. _If only I was there to protect him._ He needs to get him back. Bring him back to his loved ones. To hug him and kiss him like he has wanted to since the last time when Alec was leaving New York to come to Idris. _Please be okay, Alec. My beautiful blue eyed Shadowhunter_.

"...Magnus!"

"What??" He asked the Consul. He noticed everyone staring at him. Jia's face softened in what Magnus recognized as pity. Oh how he hates pity... Though right now he didn't feel like doing anything about it.

"Can you find a way for us to Edom?" She asked again. Magnus looked thoughtful for a while.

"I'm going to need some time to go over some books." Meliorn gave him a confused look that luckily only Magnus saw. Everyone in the room nodded.

"Do you think maybe by tonight you will have a passage ready?" Luke asked. Magnus nodded almost hesitantly.

"Good, go ahead and please get to that. The rest, get ready, you will need many provisions." Everyone left the room and two Shadowhunters came in and took Meliorn to imprison in the cells.

They had left Jia Penhallow's office 2 hours later. Magnus made sure to sneak into Jace's room, where he knew everyone was at. He had problems escaping Maryse and until then had found a chance to get away from her. He walked in Jace's room and sure enough, Clary, Simon, Jace, and Isabelle sat around on the bed or chairs. Isabelle sat up straight, but didn't move to stand from the bed beside Clary. Jace on the other hand, got off his chair and marched up to him. Pushing him against a wall.

"What are you doing here?!" Magnus didn't even blink. Simon had to run and pull Jace off him.

"I need your help." Magnus said. And to everyone's surprise, it was Simon who spoke next.

"You want to help?! Do you have any idea what Alec has suffered through because of the way you ended things?! You didn't give a damn when _we all_ went to you, **begging** , for you to at least speak to him. Now you feel guilty and want to _help_." Jace was proud, he couldn't of said it better himself. In any other case he would've applaud him, given Simon a gold metal and a bouquet of roses, but this was by far the time.

"I know- I-" Magnus' eyes filled with tears. The strong High Warlock Of Brooklyn was standing in front of them with tears in his eyes. No one said anything. "You're the only ones who can help me."

"What do you want?" Izzy asked harshly. Her and Magnus were always close, but now there was a lot of tension between them. Izzy hates him, and Magnus isn't surprised or upset about it, in fact he's glad they are treating him this way, he deserves it.

"I lied." He looked around at everyone. "I know how to get to Edom." Jace narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Then what are you waiting for!? The faster they get there, the faster it is to retrieve Alec!" Isabelle got off the bed, Clary following soon after.

"If Maryse and Robert go, there's nothing stopping Sebastian from killing them, or turning them. Same goes for Luke and Jocelyn who have included themselves in participating with Alec's rescue. There's nothing from stopping him from killing me, specially if he- if he found an interest in Alexander." His voice sounded dry and shaky. "He might still have a soft spot for you two." He gestured to Clary and Jace. "And he knows how much Isabelle means to him, he would probably let you live, long enough to get Alec and leave."

"You want to go behind the Consul, and the _Inquisitor_ , Robert Lightwood. You're willing to do that?" Clary asked.

"For Alexander I would do anything." He said with no hesitation, and no blink of an eye "So yes, I am _willing_ to suffer any consequences they will set on me when we come back, _if_ I come back. As long as Alexander comes back safe and sound." Jace nodded.

"Good, when do we leave?"

•••

"Are you sure this will work?" Simon asked for the hundredth time. Clary had built a portal that took them to Magnus' loft in New York where it was easier for him to work and they wouldn't get caught. They had gathered weapons, food, and water into backpacks to take with them.

"Simon." Clary shook her head.

"Okay okay." He raised his hands in mock defense. "Can't judge me for being cautious. Someone in this group has to be."

"Everyone ready?" Magnus asked. He received "yes"'s "yup"'s and a "I was born ready" obviously from Jace.

Magnus stood in the middle of his living room and pressed his hands together, almost like a prayer, and called upon his father, Asmodeus, ruler of Edom. There was wind all of a sudden, but Magnus kept chanting. A man appeared in front of Magnus. He had a white suit. He was beautiful, as beautiful as an angel. Of course he used to be one, until he fell along with Lucifer.

"Father." He said. Everyone stared in awe. Too in shock to say anything.

"Magnus, son. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Asmodeus asked, his voice smooth but with a tint of mischief.

"I require of your services. I will accept whichever payment you may want."

" _We_." Jace said. "We require of your services, Magnus is not alone on this."

"Ah, Jace Herondale." He said as if just noticing the others in the room. "My my, I've got the whole famous gang here present. Wait- no we're missing something... Someone? Am I right?" He was smirking.

"Can you help us get him back?!" Isabelle asked.

"I could..." He said thoughtfully. "It will cost you, of course."

"What? But Magnus is your son! Wouldn't you do this for him?!" Clary argued.

"I'm a demon." He said as if it was supposed to be the most obvious answer and explanation. Which in a way, it is. "It's what we do child. How horrible untrained Shadowhunters there are these days."

"Can you help or not?!" Magnus asked impatiently. "What would be the payment?"

"The payment can be arranged later, it's not urgent. The Lightwood kid on the other hand... Man has it been a few agonizing hours for the poor guy."

"What do you mean?!" Magnus asked for everyone in the room.

"I don't think you want to know." Everyone glared at him. "And I also don't think it's my place to tell."

"Please, since when do demons care?!" Jace barked.

"I don't care, but I know not telling you causes a lot of distress in all of you. And _that_ I do care a lot about." He was smiling wider than before.

"How will we get him back?" Simon asked, tired of the back and forth arguing.

"Well I could had gone in and taken him myself, then come back with him. All in a quick snap of my fingers." He rolled his eyes at everyone's enthusiasm, obviously having missed the _"could had"_ in his sentence. "Unfortunately things aren't as easy as they seem. Sebastian's warding's prohibit me from getting close, from using my magic when he's close by. So I will get all of us as close as possible, you guys create some crazy plan, get the Lightwood boy, come back to me, and I bring us back here. Simple." He said the word _simple_ in a sarcastic tone.

"Right, simple." Simon muttered.

"Let's do it then." Clary cut in. Asmodeus clapped his hands.

"Fun." He grinned. Then clicked his fingers and they all felt like they had suddenly been dropped. Landing harshly on the ground. Everyone except for Asmodeus who landed perfectly on both feet.

They looked around. Rocks, dirt, mountains, and in front of them stood a city. A city so similar like Alicante, only this was old and destroyed.

"Sebastian is keeping him in the Gard replica to yours in Alicante. I've got no idea where exactly but something is something. Now go, it'll probably take you about another two hours to get there, that is if you don't get interrupted by Endarkened or demons. I would take you farther in but, yeah I already explained." Everyone nodded. A thank you was not appropriate seeing as he is only doing it because he wants something. When the only ones behind were Magnus and Asmodeus, Magnus turned to his father.

"What will be the payment for this??" Asmodeus laughed.

"No lives will be in danger, relax son. Now, I suggest you get going, Sebastian can be very demanding."

~~~~~~~~~~


	4. ~{ Alec's Kingdom }~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.

**~{ Alec's Kingdom }~**

"That will be your throne my prince." Sebastian waved at the two thrones in the room. He had told Alec to take a shower and get dressed. There was clothes for him in the chest drawer, many clothes. Alec shuddered at the thought of Sebastian keeping him here forever. When Alec got dressed (much to his body's protest) Sebastian took him into a room so similar to the Accords Hall. Now that he thought of it, the whole place looked like the Gard. "Take a seat my love." Sebastian was already on the left chair.

"I can't."

"Sit. Down." Alec walked slowly to the chair beside him. He took a seat awkwardly. Behind them were two windows, one looked out to the place they where at, and the other showed Alicante.

"Where are we?" Sebastian noticed his gaze staring confusedly at the two windows.

"Ahh, yes. We're in Edom, Asmodeus and Lilith's demon realm. Well, now it's mine." He smiled. It was a smile that could fool anyone. A smile so beautiful, but Alec knew he has nothing beautiful in him. Just a dark soul.

"What are you planning?" He asked. Sebastian laughed.

"I can't tell you sweetheart! I don't trust you yet. Prove to me that I can rely on you, and I will tell you anything you want to know." Alec was quiet after that.

"You won't ever let me go, right?" Sebastian grinned evilly.

"Now you're getting it." Alec stood up abruptly, startling him. He walked to the two windows. He approached the one that looked like Idris. Alec was sure it was a portal. That if he walked through it he will be back in Alicante, with his family. With Magnus... Sebastian stayed back, not even rising from his chair. He smirked, like he could read Alec's thoughts. _I can't_. Alec thought. _There's nothing for me back there._ There's no Max, Izz has Simon - he was sure they will get together - Clary and Jace will get their happy ever after, his father is probably not batting an eyelash at his absence, and his mom, his strong and suffering mother - maybe she will suffer the most, but she will move on, she always does. Then there was Magnus... No, Alec didn't even want to think about him.

_**That's right, he doesn't love you. He probably never did!!** _

"Promise me." He said. "Promise that my family, my friends, and everyone in Idris and the world won't be harmed. I will stay, but you have to promise that you will not touch a single person, Downworlder, or Shadowhunter. You can have this place and I will stand beside you through it all, just please leave them alone." Sebastian looked surprised. He stood up and walked to Alec.

"I promise." Then he kissed him. Alec tried hard not to cry, he didn't even want to be touched, he hates the taste of his lips against his own, but there's nothing he can do about it, not anymore. He will have to get used to this. Finally, the door opened and Sebastian let go of him with a groan of annoyance.

"What is it Amatis?"

"My lord, we found two of your demons dead."

///

"This place is surrounded by demons! We will never get there in time." Jace whined.

"It's a demon realm, Jace." Simon said sarcastically. "Of course it's surrounded by _demons_." Jace glared at him.

"Why did you say ' _we will never get there in time_ '? What do you think he might be doing to him?" Isabelle shuddered. As if only then realizing his choice of words, Jace felt like punching himself. He gave Izzy an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, lets- let's just keep going." Magnus nodded and they set off again. They walked for another twenty minutes, sharing a bottle of water.

"It's getting dark." Clary sighed. "Shouldn't we stop, if it's dangerous during the day, imagine how it will be during the night." She didn't want to stop, not until Alec was beside them. But if they got hurt, if anything happened, then who will rescue Alec? Jace seemed to have that same thought.

"Right. Let's check over there." He pointed to a cave. Magnus didn't feel like stopping. His father's words echoing in his mind. _"The Lightwood kid on the other hand... Man has it been a few agonizing hours for the poor guy."_ He looked at Izzy, tired, scared, sad. They needed to stop.

About 30 more minutes passed. Jace was beside Clary, hugging her and keeping her warm as they slept for a while. Simon was curled on the floor, Izzy was beside him, but she got up and sat beside Magnus who decided to keep watch. Magnus was sat on some rocks that had a clear view of the city. The lights were on, illuminating it and making it easy to see.

"You hurt him you know." She said. Neither turned to look at the other, only kept their gaze straight towards the city.

"I know." Magnus said softly. He wanted to say more. Cry and sob. He was stupid, he let him go, he had the person who made him the happiest he had been, and he let him go. But he knew Isabelle wouldn't be too happy if he did. She was mad at him.

"He loved you. He still does. He felt like you didn't care, that you had moved on and you probably never even loved him." Magnus gasped, finally looking beside him at Isabelle. She didn't meet his gaze.

"He has suffered a lot. There are things he never told you- and it wasn't because he didn't trust you, he did, he trusted you more that he had ever trusted anyone, even me." She sighed, a tear rolling down her eye. "He worked so hard to forget about his past. To keep those couple of agonizing and painful months locked away. He did it for himself, after a week he never talked about it, he moved on like it never happened. And I was terrified, so terrified at the way he just moved on like that - it wasn't normal... But I also understood why he did it, he was always strong, but I could always see behind those eyes of his, so I decided to play along and never mention what happened again. We never spoke of it. And we were the only ones who knew." She was quiet, Magnus trying to process her words.

"Have you ever heard the saying, three can keep a secret if two of them are dead? Well the same applies, only ours is a bit different, three can keep a secret if one of them is dead and the remaining two feared the past to even bring it up between them ever again." Tears cascaded down her eyes like an endless river.

"I'm sorry. I know it means nothing, but I love him. I always have since the minute I saw him I knew he was special. And that scared me. I was selfish and stupid. I hurt him, and you all fell down with him like a row of dominoes."

"He's going to need you. If you really love him, don't waste your time, fight for him. Let's get him back, and you can help him, because he really will need all the help and support he can get. I made the mistake of resurfacing the past, it was a stupid mistake. And this time I'm afraid he won't be able to easily block it out from his mind." Magnus nodded immediately. "You're a great guy Magnus. And don't think we hate you, we never could. You made Alec happy, and Jace was always too proud to thank you or show his appreciation, but he liked you, he was glad you were around - we all were. Hell even dad could see it. We need you, Alec needs you." Then she stood up and went to lie beside Simon. Magnus looked behind him and for a second he thought he saw Jace close his eyes immediately, but maybe it was his imagination.

///

Alec was back in his room. _His room_. He hated the thought of it, but he will do anything if that means his family will be safe. He sat on the bed and read a random book. He wasn't really paying attention to the book, he simply stared down at it as memories ran in his mind. Memories about Izzy and Jace and Max. Of when they were younger and Izzy and Jace would fight and bicker all the time until Alec went and stopped them, then the three of them would pretend they were fighting demons like they had seen Maryse and Robert do many times. He remembered when he held Max for the first time, so small and warm. Big eyes staring into his blue ones. He remembered how much he used to hate Clary at first, but of course he warmed up to her. Then Simon, a mundane then a Vampire. He was brave, both him and Clary, they were so brave Alec sometimes envied that. He would do anything for them, they make his siblings happy, and that means a lot to him. He remembered when he met Magnus. The first person that ever showed a genuine interest in him.

The door opened.

"Alexander, why are you in here?" Sebastian asked. "This whole place is your kingdom, you can wander around if you want." Alec was seriously annoyed with the fact that Sebastian was making this into some stupid cliché princess movie.

"You don't trust me." Alec said without looking up from the book. Sebastian chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right."

"What was that about your demons being found dead?"

"Oh nothing for you to worry about. Just a little misunderstanding." He crawled on the bed, Alec flinched away, he tried to cover himself more with the blankets. Sebastian ran a hand up his leg, and let it rest on his thigh. "Maybe it was a good idea of you to come here." He purred.

"Please, not tonight." Alec tried to get away. He spoke softly and slowly as to not make Sebastian angry. It didn't work.

"You will do what _I_ say, Alexander." He pinned him down on the bed, both arms above his head.

"But it's too late." Alec tried. "Besides, we- we umm- we already did this morning. It hasn't even been 10 hours yet." Sebastian kissed down his throat. Causing Alec to begin trembling.

"You're mine, Alec." Alec closed his eyes. He felt like crying for the hundredth time that day. "You will always be mine." The night repeated itself. The events from the morning happened all over again. Alec cried, though he did so more quietly. He did yell for Sebastian to stop, for someone to help, but it was like it only encouraged Sebastian to keep going. That's why after a while Alec just slump down and let Sebastian do whatever he wanted with him. Silent tears falling down his face.

///

The next morning Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, and Magnus continued after Alec. They were tired, hungry, and thirsty. They had lost whatever they had left when fighting some demons. Simon was the worst. He didn't want anyone to know he was thirsty, he didn't want to delay them all. His blood was lost just like everything else. The bottles broke when he landed on his backpack when a demon pushed him. He kept telling himself he could still last a couple days longer, but this place was making him feel worse. There was just something about it that made him hungrier than usual.

"There!" Simon whisper/yelled. He pointed to a group of Endarkened. "We should take their clothes. That way we can get inside easier. Like D&D." Everyone agreed.

"Wait, like what?" Jace asked. He cut Simon off with a raise of his hand. "You know what, never mind."

Clary made some rocks fall over. They were in a crouching position so they wouldn't be seen. The group of 6 Endarkened ran to the noise. Before they had all completely arrived, Jace had already stabbed one on the stomach. Isabelle took one down with a flick of her whip, Magnus took two, pulling his arms back and moving his hand in a circular motion before letting a ball of blue light go and hit both of the Endarkened. Simon was already on top of one, messily drinking it's blood before the body sagged and went limp. Simon began to cough, the taste of the Endarkened blood tasting disgusting. There was one left, Clary and the woman battled with their blades. She seemed to struggle until Magnus used his magic to freeze the Endarkened, he could only hold her off for so long, but that was all the time necessary for Clary to stab it in the chest.

"We should take you demon hunting more often." Jace muttered, referring to Magnus. The latter laughed. Despite his emptiness, he felt better being around them. At least he was closer to Alec that way, the reminder of everything Alec loved about them, he could see it. Each one of them was special in their own way. And Alec has always been good at seeing the good in people, in looking behind the mask people hide themselves behind. Maybe it was because he himself was wearing a mask..

They changed and walked closer to the Gard replica - that's what Jace stuck to calling it. The Endarkened didn't spare them much glances, they simply passed by without acknowledging them. They walked inside, closing the door quietly behind them.

"Let the search begin." Isabelle muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~


	5. ~{ Aku Cinta Kamu }~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.

** ~{ Aku Cinta Kamu }~ **

"We checked every room." Clary sighed.

"Where is he?!" Isabelle kicked the wall. She had gotten impatient after the first couple of rooms they had checked.

"There's one room we haven't checked." Magnus said. Jace nodded, understanding what room it was he meant.

"Sebastian will be there." Simon sighed. Clary shuddered.

"Anything for Alec." She said. "We knew the chances of running into him were high. It has to be done." They agreed silently and walked towards the only room they haven't checked. They had no way of defeating Sebastian. The only weapon they had was the Heavenly Fire inside of Jace, but they had no idea how to use it. All they could do was find Alec, build a portal, and go back to the place they last saw Asmodeus at. ( _ **If you're wondering why Clary didn't create a portal when they arrived in Edom. Remember they can only travel to places they have seen. They had no idea what the inside of the Gard 'replica' looks like**_.)

They push open the doors to the room. They were prepared for anything, anything but what was right before their eyes.

"Alec..." Jace muttered horrified. They were in a room as big as the Accords Hall back in Alicante. Only this was more spacious and there were two windows, one with a beautiful view of Idris, and another of the view right outside. That's not where their attention was at. In front of the windows were two chairs. On the left sat Sebastian, a smirk on his face and leaning back, expecting them. Then there was Alec, sat on the chair beside him, his face down and staring at the floor.

"Clarissa, little sis, I've been waiting for you." Sebastian said.

"Let him go!" Isabelle yelled. Sebastian stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"He is here willingly." He scoff. "Aren't you Alexander?" Alec didn't move.

"Alec.." She whispered.

"Aren't you Alexander?!" Sebastian said louder and harsher. They notice Alec jump and flinch back, though he still didn't look up.

"Yes." Sebastian smiled.

"What have you done to him?!" Magnus spoke up for the first time, his eyes never leaving Alec's tense body. For a second Alec couldn't believe he was here, he wanted to look up and see with his own eyes, to confirm he wasn't just hearing things.. But that would mean facing the hurt and disappointed expressions on his family's and friend's face.

"Shut up Warlock!" He barked. "Only because I made a promise to Alexander not to hurt his family and loved ones, doesn't mean I can't make an exception with you." Alec finally looked up, his eyes on Sebastian. Isabelle and Clary gasped. The rest were wide eyed. Alec had a black eye, split lip, and a red and purple cheek. His neck was filled with dark purple marks in different areas. Magnus was boiling with rage.

"You promised." He said. His voice not shaking for the first time since he got here. Sebastian looked at him.

"You keep your side of the agreement, I keep mine."

"Alec, what has he done to you?" Isabelle was finally able to form the words. Magnus was being held behind Jace and Simon.

"Izzy, you shouldn't have come here." They gave him disbelieving looks.

"Of course we should have! You have to come with us, we came for you!! We found you, now come with us.." Clary rambled and begged. Isabelle was in tears, Jace was speechless, Simon tried to stay calm and keep Magnus back.

"I can't." He sighed. He hated to see his sister cry, it made him feel guilty for causing so much pain to her.

"Alexander." Magnus spoke. Alec looked at him. His once perfectly styled hair was messy and all over the place. He was in red gear - he looked weird, and Alec wished he was wearing his usual colorful clothing. His face was free of glitter, and his makeup was messy, mostly dirt covering his skin. Alec closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You're not real." Magnus looked like he had been run over with a truck a million times.

"I am. Alec look at me." Simon moved and Magnus walked forward. "It's me." Alec's eyes were big. Blue watery eyes stared at Magnus in disbelief.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I need you. Because I can't live without you." Tears rolled down Alec's pale cheeks. "Because I love you."

"How beautiful! Give the man a trophy for this great show!!" Sebastian clapped. "He doesn't love you anymore Warlock. He has me now." Alec sniffed.

"What about an exchange?!" Jace asked. Breaking out of his trance. "Let Alec go, and I will stay in his place."

"No!" Isabelle and Clary yelled at the same time. They seemed to be doing things at the same time a lot lately.

"Brother, I don't want you, or Clary for that matter. I have what I want, and I won't give it up."

"He is _not_ and object!!" Simon glared.

"Alexander, can you please get rid of them?" Sebastian asked sounding bored. But the look in his eyes said otherwise.

"What did he promise you?" Jace asked. Reluctantly Alec spoke.

"If I stay, no more people will die. No more Shadowhunters will be turned, and none of you will be harmed."

"No Alec, you don't have to do this. We'll find a way, there's always a way!" Izzy begged.

"There is no other way, Izz."

"So that's it." Jace muttered. "You're just going to give up?!"

"It's the only way."

"No it isn't, Alec." Magnus cried. "You know it isn't! Look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't think we can beat this." Alec stood up, and walked to them. Standing a feet away from Magnus. Everyone let in a sharp intake of breath. Up close he looked worse. His eyes were black with weeks without sleep, his skin was paler than usual, and he was so skinny a 5 year old could probably wrap their whole hand around his wrist. It may have been less that 24 hours since they had seen him - with the exception of Magnus who had been avoiding him- but he looked worse that he did before all this. So much worse. Sebastian had sat up straight and was watching with curiosity and cautiousness.

Alec looked up at Magnus. The man he couldn't get out of his head. The man he tried so hard to forget. He remembered the late nights with Magnus, watching movies or reading a book while Magnus worked. He remembered Magnus dancing around to the sound of the music while he cooked breakfast for the two of them. His eyes were soft and delicate, looking down at Alec with so much love and adoration. It was such an intimate look with so much pain.

"Aku Cinta Kamu." Alec quietly repeated the words of the night of their breakup. "Not that it changes anything."

"No, I refuse to leave you here." Magnus spoke. Clary heard him and immediately caught on. She ran to the nearest wall and began to draw the portal rune. Sebastian screamed for his army. Magnus picked up Alec, much to his disappointment. For many reasons. One, he knew if he left, there will be nothing stopping Sebastian from hurting them all. Two, he was trying to forget about Magnus, not get closer to him. And three, he still didn't want to be touched.

"Kill them all!! Everyone but Alexander!" Demons and Endarkened ran to them all. The portal opened, Clary screamed for everyone to hurry, but they were busy fighting. Sebastian ran to Magnus and Alec, who were nearing the portal. Magnus tripped and send both Alec and him tumbling to the floor.

"Jace!! Get him out!" Jace, who was closer, picked up Alec - ignoring the way he flinched away at his touch - and pulled him towards the portal.

"You are so dead, Warlock." Sebastian smirked, standing above him with a blade on his hand. Before he could do anything, Sebastian groaned and fell to the floor. There stood Izzy, her whip in hand.

"What are you waiting for?!" Magnus scrambled up to his feet and ran after her. Simon had already gone through the portal and Jace had forcefully pushed Alec through after. The rest got in right before the teeth of a Ravenor demon could bite any of them.

"Took you all long enough." Asmodeus glared. "I have more important things to attend you know."

Alec sat on the floor. Everyone had gotten up, but he couldn't get the energy to. Simon went to help him but stopped when Alec scrambled back.

"Don't touch me!" Simon stepped back in shock. "Stop touching me." His chest felt like it was on fire. Everyone seemed confused with his reaction. Everyone except Asmodeus. Isabelle kneeled beside him. Her hands moved up and down, fighting the urge to just hug him.

"You're safe now, Alec." He shook his head, tears pricking his eyes. Without saying anything, Asmodeus took everyone back to Magnus' loft. He spared one last glance at the trembling boy on the floor, clicked his fingers once and watch as his eyes closed and he fell asleep on the arms of his sister, before he decided to disappeared.

///

"He won't stop shaking." Clary whispered to Simon and Jace. They were in Magnus' living room, Isabelle and Magnus sitting on the bed beside Alec's sleeping form. From the couch they could see Alec as he slept. His body trembling and he kept moving from side to side.

"Is he having a nightmare?" Simon asked. Clary shrugged sadly. Jace couldn't take his eyes off him, but he also couldn't go near him.  Isabelle walked out the room and closed the door quietly behind her, blocking their only view of Alec.

"Magnus has been trying to get inside his head and block whatever is troubling him, but-" she shook her head. That's all they needed to know to understand what she meant.

"We have to get him back to Idris." Jace muttered. "Robert and Maryse deserve to know." He never broke contact with the door, until he heard a chocked sob. Isabelle. He pulled her down next to him on the couch and hugged her.

"Why?!" She kept repeating. Her words muffled by Jace's shirt.

"Why what Izzy?" Jace whispered in her ear. She shook her head. It was quiet after that. Jace trying hard to calm Izzy down.

"We told Magnus, he thinks it's a good idea to take him back." Clary and Simon walked back inside.

Everyone gathered their things. Clary opened a portal and they all walked through, Magnus last with Alec in his arms.

"Alexander!!" Maryse yelled. Happiness, fear, and horror passed through her face all at once. "Is he- is-?"

Magnus shook his head. "He's fine. He's just sleeping." She sobbed with happiness. They stood in the Accords Hall. There was a meeting, no doubt about their disappearance. Robert ran to them, he looked once into Magnus' eyes before looking down at Alec. He went to take him from his arms but Magnus was not letting him go anytime soon.

"Come, let's take him to his room." Magnus followed. The Hall was being cleared, eyes staring curiously at them all, Luke and Jocelyn hugged Clary and Simon, but their attention was on the Lightwoods, Jace, and Magnus as they left the room.

"Clarissa. Will you explain to me why you all left without permission?" Jia Penhallow asked. She was at her chair, Patrick behind her. Raphael had stayed, and was sat at his representative chair. Everyone else had already left.

"There isn't much to explain." She said. "We had to save Alec, we couldn't risk the chances of him not coming back." Jocelyn had calmed and stared at her daughter. Her brave daughter.

"Tell us everything that happened." Jia sighed. Clary thought about it for a second. Should she tell them about Asmodeus, about how they saw Alec sat beside Sebastian, waiting to rule Edom. In the end she thought that it wasn't her place to tell.

"Why ask? You're going to interrogate us all when Alec wakes up." said Simon for her. "You're going to use the mortal sword on them, in front of everyone. There's no point in us telling you anything right now. We're tired, and our friend has suffered enough." Raphael grinned behind his hand. Staring proudly at Simon. Jia thought for a second.

"Fine. Go and rest, but you must know we will be waiting for your answers soon."

"I don't doubt it." He said. Together Jocelyn, Luke, Clary, and Simon walked out.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	6. ~{ Clueless }~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Whoever is reading this story, thank you very much. Please keep commenting, I like to read what you guys think! Also if you guys want to make any ideas or suggestions go ahead. I have an idea on how the story might end but I am currently just typing whatever comes to mind.  
> ~ Ambwr

**~{ Clueless }~**

_"Ryan! Stop!" Alec giggled. They were having a tickle war. Ryan was above him, the couch too small and uncomfortable, but neither cared. He stopped but didn't move from his position on top of Alec. Alec loved his eyes, soft and green. He wanted to kiss him. They've never kissed. Ryan always said he was waiting for the special moment. They have been dating for almost three weeks and he still didn't think it was appropriate to. Alec leaned in. Ryan jerked back and sat on the couch, pulling Alec along with him. Hurt and confused Alec was about to ask him what was wrong when Ryan spoke first._

_"I want to meet your sister." Alec beamed at him, forgetting what had just happened. After their fight three days before, Ryan called and apologized. Alec never brought up the topic again, even though he wanted to._

_"Really?!" He asked excitedly. "You're serious?!" Ryan nodded, a small smile playing at his lips._

_"Yeah, you should bring her tomorrow." He suggested. Alec frowned._

_"We can't tomorrow. We have some things to do with my brother, Jace." Ryan was a mundane, and Alec hasn't told him about the Shadow world yet._

_"What kind of things?" His eyes twinkle._

_"Just hang around, maybe run some errands for our parents. Nothing important." He shrugged casually. Alec was never good at lying, he was the worst liar ever. He always sounded nervous and he would play with the sleeves of his sweater. But Ryan never seemed to realize, or if he did he never said anything._

_"Fine." He said. "What about Friday?" Alec smiled._

_•••_

_Friday rolled around fast. Isabelle and Alec walked down the streets of New York together. She was wearing a tight black dress, with long black boots that went up above her knees, and a scarlet red coat. Alec simply wore his black jeans, and black sweater that Isabelle had tried so hard to make him change out of._

_Alec rang the doorbell to Ryan's apartment. It opened a few seconds later. Ryan was wearing a nice white button shirt and black jeans. His hair was up in a quiff and he had some flour on his face._

_"Oh my god!" Isabelle shrieked, scaring the daylights out of Alec and Ryan. "You are so hot!!" Ryan grinned and winked. They introduced each other._

_"Come on in." Isabelle walked over to the couch and sprawled out on it. Alec walked to Ryan and kissed his cheek._

_"Why is there flour on your face?" He chuckled. Ryan smiled._

_"I'm baking a cake."_

_"_ You _are baking a cake?" Alec laughed. "I should probably check the kitchen before you burn down the building." Alec left the room and went to the kitchen._

 _"So, you and my brother." Izzy, who was staring at them the whole time with a huge smile on her face, said. Ryan looked awkward, unsure of what to say. "Relax, all I have to say is that if you hurt him. I_ will _kill you." She said seriously, the smile never leaving her lips. Ryan laughed._

_"I plan on keeping him forever." She smiled even more - if that was even possible. Usually, Isabelle was never someone to trust so easily. But there was something in Ryan's smile that told her he was good. Something so casual about him. Then there was also the fact that Alec smiled more often lately._

_"Good news is, the cake is done. We got here just in time, you probably didn't know when you're supposed to take the cake out of the oven." Alec teased. Ryan and Izzy laughed. "Bad news, the kitchen is a mess."_

_"You don't know how to bake a cake either Alec!" Isabelle laughed._

_"I do! Mom taught me."_

_"Really...? When?" She asked, not believing him._

_"I was young, you were just a baby." He said. Izzy smiled, their mom used to be so lovely when they were younger, they love her, but she's more distant lately._

_"So, I bet you caught on to the fact I don't know how to cook." Ryan said to Isabelle. "How does Chinese sound?"_

_The evening was spent with sharing stories, much to Alec's annoyance. Izzy and Ryan got along great and Alec was both glad and scared about that. Izzy was always good at teasing, and she really loves to get on Alec's nerves._

_"It was great meeting you, Isabelle." Ryan said._

_"Please!" She waved a hand. "Call me Izzy."_

_"Okay." He chuckled._

_"I'll wait for you outside, Alec." She said, walking out the apartment. "Don't take too long." She winked. Alec blushed while Izzy and Ryan laughed._

_"She's great." Ryan said to Alec._

_"Yeah, she is. Thank you." Alec smiled shyly._

_"For what?" Ryan wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, pulling him closer. Alec didn't want to say anything, he felt like if he did he would stutter and embarrass himself. His heart beat quickened._ Maybe he will kiss me now.

_"For meeting her." Alec finally said. "It means a lot." Ryan leaned down and pressed his lips to Alec's forehead._

_"Anything for you." Disappointed, Alec smiled, said goodbye, and left._

_•••_

_"Alec!" Jace yelled. Alec stopped at the bottom of the stairs like a deer in the headlights. Jace ran down and stood beside him. "Where are you going in such a hurry?!" Alec flinched. Jace was always so loud._

_"Oh you know." Alec tried to be casual. "Just walked around." Jace raised his eyebrows in a questioning way._

_"You've been 'walking around' a lot lately." He accused._

_"What is it a crime??" Alec joked. "I just like walking. Gives me time to think."_

_"Well, could I walk with you?" Jace asked. Alec really wanted to say no. After all, he wasn't really planning on just going for a walk. He was to meet up with Ryan at his apartment 30 minutes ago, but he had overslept. Ryan was always so impatient, and since a week ago after he met Isabelle, he has been acting weird and he often gets annoyed and they fight a lot over simple things. Alec really didn't want to make him mad._

_"I don't know...-"_

_"Come on man! I won't even talk!" Alec gave him a '_ seriously _?' look. "I swear, I won't!" Alec checked the time. After a while, he hesitantly nodded. His nerves eased when Jace smiled widely at him. His_ parabatai _was alway so weird._

_They walk around the park for about 10 minutes when Jace, loud and annoying Jace, decided to speak._

_"So, how's life?" Alec looked sideways at him._

_"You swore you wouldn't speak."_

_"Like you don't know me." Jace scoff. "You've been acting strange lately. And we don't talk as much as we used to. I just wanted to tell you, that if you ever need to talk, about_ anything _, good or bad. I'm here." Alec smiled. Jace looked genuinely worried._

_"I'm good. Honestly, never been better." He laughed._

_"Really?" Jace smirked. "What's gotten you so happy. Like dude, you were always so nerdy and repressive. Never wanting to talk about yourself, always stuck your face behind a book, and dedicated your everything to the job. Is it a girl??" Alec's smile vanished._ Should I tell him? _Alec wondered._ Maybe not about Ryan, but Jace wouldn't hate me if I came out to him, would he?

 _"Jace-" his phone rang. Alec was going to ignore it, but his brother gave him a look as if to say '_ you should get that. _'_

_"Hello?" He answered without checking the caller id._

_"Where are you?!" Ryan's once sweet voice rang through the phone in a venomous sound._

_"I'm with my brother."_

_"Why aren't you here?! You're an hour and 30 minutes late, Alec!!" Jace gave him a questioning look at Alec's nervous expression._

_"I'm on my way." He sighed._

_"Hurry up." Then Ryan hung up._

_"Who was that?" Jace asked._

_"A friend. Look Jace, I have to go. I understand we don't spend much time together and we should, but I really_ really _have to go." Jace nodded sadly._

_"Wait!" He yelled to Alec, who was already walking away. "What were you going to tell me?"_

_"Forget it, it was nothing." Then he left._

_•••_

_Alec opened the door to Ryan's house. It was unlocked and he didn't open when Alec had rang the doorbell. So he thought he'd let himself in. The place was awfully quiet. No TV on. No lights on. Everything was eerily silent and dark. The only light came from the afternoon light outside._

_"Rya-" Alec cut himself off with a gasp. He was pushed against the door, his Shadowhunter instincts told him to fight back, but he stopped when he saw Ryan's face._

_"I told you to hurry." He whispered so quietly. Alec was shocked at how angry he looked and sounded. Ryan's once beautiful green eyes, looked dark with rage._

_"I'm sorry. My brother just wanted to spend some time toge-" Ryan grabbed Alec by his sweater and pulled him back only to push him forward again, harder against the door, causing Alec to groan in pain. He kept screaming at himself to fight back, but somehow he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to fight Ryan. "Ryan, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I swear!"_

_"Oh, trust me." He chuckled darkly. "I'll make sure it won't happen again." He pulled his arm back and hit hit Alec so hard on the stomach. He kept hitting and kicking Alec anywhere but his face. Alec tried to make him stop, begged him to stop. But it was like Ryan, sweet caring Ryan, had been possessed._ He doesn't mean it. _Alec told himself._ He would never hurt me if I hadn't of deserved it.

_"Don't ever make me angry again, Alec." He warned. "Or it will only get worse."_

///

Alec woke up with a gasp. He sat up and looked around, he was in his room. Not his room at the New York Institute. The room he was provided with at the Gard. Jace was beside him on a chair, Isabelle knelt on the bed on his right, and both his parents were at the end of the bed, Maryse sitting and Robert standing behind her. Everyone looked scared, worried, and relieved.

"What's going on?" He asked. Robert looked startled.

"Don't you remember?" He asked. "You were taken by Sebastian." When the memories flooded back in his mind, Alec backed away against the wall, hugging his legs.

"Alec, baby what's wrong?" Maryse asked. Tears shining in her eyes.

"Can I be alone?" He breathed out. His family shared weary looks.

"I'm sorry, son. I don't think that would be wise." Robert spoke for them all.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Alec shook his head at his sister.

"Where's Clary and Simon?" He asked instead.

"They went to get some rest." Jace informed.

"Why didn't you?" Alec asked both his siblings.

"You were shaking. You looked like you were having a nightmare, and none of us wanted to leave your side." Maryse said. "Magnus was here." Izzy and Jace glared at her as if the mention of him would make things worse.

"Why? He doesn't care." Maryse looked about to argue that he did indeed care. After all, he didn't want to leave his side.

"He was trying to block your nightmares out. So you could sleep peacefully." Izzy explained. "He tried everything, nothing seemed to work. After a while, he just tried to take your pain away. He probably lasted about five minutes before he tired himself and fainted."

"Why would he do that??" Alec asked in surprise. Everyone, including Robert, gave him a sad look. Alec was so set on Magnus not caring. He was so clueless to see how much Magnus really loved him.

"You know why." Jace said. Alec shook his head. He went to get off the bed but Jace pushed him back down. Alec jerked back from his hands. He pushed Jace away so hard, he sent his _parabatai_ to the floor.

"Jace!" Izzy yelled. Maryse and Robert stared in shock.

"I'm sorry! Jace I'm so sorry!!" Alec cried. Jace got up after his mind broke off from the shock.

"It's fine." He tried to soothe him. "Really, don't worry about it. You were clear when you said you didn't want to be touched. I should be the one apologizing. I forgot, I'm sorry."

"Are you hungry?" His mother asked trying to change the topic.

"No, I just want to take a shower." She nodded and got up. She contemplated giving her son a kiss on his forehead, maybe a hug. But she disappointedly walked out the room after giving him a warm smile. Jace followed soon after, then Robert - who left Alec his bow and arrows, along with his _stele_ , on the bed, before he walked out. It was only Isabelle and him now.

"I'm so glad you're here." She smiled. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were red from all the crying. "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

"I'm fine Izzy. I'll be fine." Even as he said it, he didn't sound so convincing.

"What did he do to you??" She had calmed down. "Did- did he-?" Alec looked away from her, he bit his bottom lip in a nervous action, and to keep his trembling jaw from being too noticeable. It didn't work. A tear rolled down his left eye. Then another. And soon he couldn't stop them from falling. He chocked back a sob.

"That's why you don't want to be touched??" She whimpered. Her crying had stopped, but there is nothing that will help her voice from shaking. Alec nodded, unable to form any words. He really wanted to take a shower. He wanted to scrub off all the dirt on his body. To remove the smell of Sebastian off him.

"It hurts." He cried. "It feels like a burn." He said. Referring to how he felt with the smallest of touch.

"We won't hurt you. And you won't be touched if you don't want to." She said.

"I know you won't hurt me." He smiled. More tears ran down his face when he looked at his sister. "I really want to hug you."

"Whenever you're ready." She wanted to lean forward and wipe away the tears in his eyes. She wanted to take the pain away. "I love you Alec."

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~


	7. ~{ The Mortal Sword }~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> I'm sorry guys! I know I took a bit longer to update, I had a lot of homework this week, and I also didn't like how the chapter was coming out so I had to rewrite it a bunch of times. Lastly, I just left it as it is now. I made this chapter longer and less sad as a sorry. :)
> 
> Any thoughts and/or ideas please feel free to comment. ;)

** ~{ The Mortal Sword }~ **

Two days later and Alec had finally grown the courage to get out his room. The Consul had wanted to interrogate them all - though she was more interested in Alec - about the events that took place in Edom. She was a nicer Consul than the last ones, but her priority was still her position and the Shadowhunter race. Defeating Sebastian is top priority.

Alec constantly wondered why Magnus hadn't visited him. Jace and Isabelle were constantly in his room, sometimes joined by Clary and Simon. All four of them would try to keep him busy, but nothing ever worked. Not even Simon's _Dungeons and Dragons_ game. Which was very interesting- not that Alec would admit to it out loud. Even Helen Blackthorn and Aline Penhallow stopped by. Alec wanted to ask why Magnus hadn't showed up, but he didn't want to sound eager for the Warlock's attention. Today though, his question was answered. He had managed to sneak out of his room and was walking by his father's office, when a loud and familiar voice boomed through his ears.

"What do you mean I can't go see him?!" Robert yelled. "It's been two days!"

"He exerted himself, Inquisitor Lightwood. Magnus is fine, we just think it wise he had no visitors." Alec frowned. _What is wrong with Magnus??_

"What is wrong, Zachariah?" Alec's father asked, sounding tired. Alec wonder when was the last time he had a proper sleep. Or meal for that matter.

"He gave everything in him to keep Alexander from suffering. He tired himself out, and now we wish for him to rest." Alec could picture his dad with his usual ' _No more Bullshit_ ' expression. Zachariah sigh. "Fine, we just want to delay the interrogation. Magnus' orders."

"Why would Magnus want to delay it?"

"Because he knows how harsh they will be on them all, and he does not wish for Alexander to suffer through that." Robert sighed.

"I will speak with Jia. See what I can arrange to make the meeting private." said Robert. "I do not wish to put my son through that, but it's something we can't just ignore. We need to know if there is anything we can do to make that bastard pay."

Alec had to find a way to hide, or make it seem like he wasn't listening in on their conversation. The only hiding place he found, was behind a huge plant. Robert walked past it without even a glance. Zachariah though, he looked straight at the plant, almost like he was staring right at Alec's eyes. _Damn it._

When they left, Alec sneaked out the Gard and ran to the Basilias, luckily he wasn't caught by any of his siblings. The inside of the Basilias was proving challenging to not be caught. There were Shadowhunters everywhere. The place was full, Alec thought it was weird. He didn't care, so he simply ignored the raised eyebrows he received and looked for a familiar yellow-cat eyed Warlock. After what felt like hours Alec was about to give up when he heard Raphael call his name.

"Lightwood!" The vampire stood beside him and beckoned him to a more private area. Having heard the younger boy didn't want to be touched - Raphael made the connections - and tried not to overstep any boundaries.

"Hurry! If I get caught sneaking you in, they will cut my head off. _Literally_."

"Why are you helping me?" Alec asked quietly. Raphael was leading him down a lonely hallway, but he didn't want to risk Raphael getting in trouble. After all, he was helping him.

"I just am." He replied sassily, turning around to look Alec in the eyes. "Now, do you want my help or not??"

Alec simply nodded. Happy with Alec's response, Raphael turned around and kept walking. Suddenly, Raphael took out a key and opened a door.

"Go on then, we don't have all day!" Raphael glared annoyed. He turned around to walk away but was stopped by Alec.

"Thank you, you're not as bad as Simon makes you seem." Raphael grinned.

"You tell anyone I was nice to you, and I _will_ kill you. I don't care if Magnus is your boyfriend." _He's not my boyfriend!!_ Alec wanted to scream after him, but Raphael ran fast, curse his vampire speed. With a sigh he walked inside the room, closing the door behind him.

"Magnus?" He hesitated before moving another step forward. There was no light on in the room, and he really didn't want to trip over anything.

"Alexander??" Came the beautiful voice of his ex-boyfriend. A lamp was suddenly turned on. "What are you doing here?"

"I.. Um- I just." Magnus smiled softly. Alec was always so nervous around him and he loved it. "I- I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." Magnus chuckled. "What made you think I would be hurt?"

"I heard Zachariah say you were sick. Then he said you were only pretending... I had to make sure." Now that he thought of it. Alec really didn't know why he was here. Sure he wanted to see Magnus, but he doubted the Warlock wanted to see him. "I heard what you did..."

"And what is that?" Magnus asked.

"You tired yourself. You fainted trying to help me." He said. "Why would you do that?"

Magnus looked at him incredulously. "Because I couldn't bear watching you suffer." He stated.

"You also went for me." Alec accused. "Why would you do something so stupid?? And drag my brother and sister with you?"

"We obviously weren't going to leave you there. If it was Jace or Isabelle, you would have done anything." Alec kept his eyes on the floor. "What would you have done, if it was me who was taken?" Alec smiled.

"I would've flip the world upside down to find you." Magnus' eyes filled with love towards the blue-eyed boy. Though, Alec didn't look at him. He remembered what Izzy told him when they were in Edom. _"He loved you. He still does. He felt like you didn't care, that you had moved on and you probably never even loved him."_

"Alexan-"

"I see you found your way in." Zachariah walked in the room. He looked between Alec and Magnus, almost as if trying to figure something out. In the end he simply walked forward. "Your father won't be too happy if he finds out you're here. Especially Jace and Isabelle who have been looking for you everywhere." Alec looked nervous.

"The Consul knows you two are well enough to walk, and she really doesn't want to delay the meeting any longer." He looked at Magnus' angry glare at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"You tried, you managed to get us two days of rest." Zachariah nodded. Alec felt weird in the presence of the two. Things are awkward enough between Magnus and him, then there's Zachariah, who Magnus knows for years. Zachariah really did change, he looked so much younger, but his eyes - much like Magnus' - have seen many years, he is anything but young.

"You should get dressed, Magnus. The meeti-" he stopped. Zachariah gave Magnus a look that said ' _really?'_ Magnus had clicked his fingers once, changing into dark blue jeans, with a dark purple vest on top of a black button shirt. His hair got styled up and he had huge amounts of glitter on it. His make up was remade, and even though Alec really loved to see him without it, it felt good to see the Magnus he fell in love with.

The colorful Warlock gave a cheeky grin - to which Alec could have sworn - Zachariah rolled his eyes at. "Lead the way." Zachariah turned around, muttering something under his breath. Alec couldn't help but let out a small quiet laugh. Magnus heard him and winked at him, his grin still wide on his lips.

"How do you have any friends?" He said, as they followed after Zachariah. "You're so bossy." Magnus laughed.

"We're not friends." Zachariah muttered from in front of them. Though Alec could practically see the small smile forming at his face.

**///**

The Accords Hall was rather empty. On the Inquisitor chair sat Robert Lightwood - Maryse beside him. Jia Penhallow sat on her Consul chair, and the Representative chairs were full - with the exception of the Seelie's. Jocelyn stood behind Luke. They all stared down at the five younger Shadowhunters.

"Bring the sword!" Jia ordered all of a sudden. Robert stood up abruptly, an angry glare on his eyes.

"We agreed no Mortal Sword, Consul!" He barked. Everyone looked ready to argue against the Consul, and Alec was tired of it. Tired of all the yelling and treating him like a child.

"Dad!" His father cast him a look. "It's fine. I can handle it, we all can." It's true, he didn't want them to ask intimate questions that might trigger him to break down in front of them all, but he has to. It's the only way.

"But we won't lie, there's no reason for it!" Jace argued. Alec looked at his brother, his _parabatai._

"Really Jace, it's fine." He sighed and Jace's shoulders slump down and he took a step back. A sign that he had given up about the topic.

"Alexander, you don't have to do it." Magnus said. Jia gave him an annoyed look. The only reason the Downworld Representatives are allowed in this meeting was because if the Sadowhunters wanted them to fight alongside them against Sebastian, they had to know everything related to him.

"I know, Magnus." Alec said, his lips twitching up to a smile. "It's nothing, I'll be fine."

The meeting went on. Jace went first, followed by Clary, and then Isabelle. Simon and Magnus were questioned - since the sword doesn't work on Downworlders - but they all had said basically the same things. Jia left Alec to last. Everyone knew that if they wanted any valuable information it would have to come from Alec.

Alec walked forward. Robert was holding the sword out to him. Alec looked once at the sword then into his father's eyes. He saw his mom biting her nails out of nervousness. _I've never seen her this nervous._ Alec thought. He looked at Raphael, leaning back on his chair like he couldn't care less about what happened. He had been dragged out of his room for this and he was not very happy. Alec could still see a small curious glint in his eyes. Then there was Clary and Simon, both smiling encouragingly at him. Luke and Jocelyn as well. His _parabatai_ looked nervous. Jace - just like everyone else - had made the connections of Alec's latest phobia to being touched. _Haphephobia_ Jace had researched and found the name. He and Izzy didn't want Jia to question him about it. That Alec will start talking about it, and they will have to watch Alec as he is forced to talk about his traumatizing time with Sebastian. He looked at Magnus. He had a smile, not of encouragement or pity. No, it was a smile that said ' _I_ know _you can do this'._ With determination, Alec took the sword from his father's hands. The weight made him stumble forward, but he managed to regain his composure. Alec had rarely eaten in weeks. Barely slept. And he felt really tired and weak, especially with the sword on his hands. He nodded once towards Jia.

"Very well." She said. "Alexander, do you remember the day Sebastian Morgenstern took you captive?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell us everything that happened? Starting from the minute you woke up." Alec did.

"Isabelle and Jace where in my room when I woke up, I-"

"Why were they in there?" She asked. Alec could see Maryse glare at her.

"They didn't want to leave me alone. They thought I would try to hurt myself again." His mother gasped. "I took a shower and when I walked out, Izzy and Jace were awake. I didn't want to be around them, so I decided to go down to the training room to practice on my shooting. Jace followed. Some time later he left to go take a shower for the meeting that afternoon. I was putting my things away when I heard a noise. I thought it was Jace, but when the person spoke, I knew who it was. I shot an arrow at him, but he caught it midair. He gave it back to me and said he only wanted to talk. I asked him what he wanted, and Sebastian said he wanted me to go with him. I thought he was crazy, that he was trying to get to Clary and Jace through me. I tried to stick my arrow in his throat, but he almost broke my arm. He glared at me, and after that everything went black."

"Is there anything in particular that he might have said about attacking anyone else?" Alec shook his head.

"When I woke up he told me I was all he needed to complete his mission. That I would sit beside him and we would rule the new world together. He didn't say what his mission was."

"What happened after that?" She asked. "What else did he say?"

"We talked. He said I would have to learn to love him. I told him I was already in love." Alec shook his head. Robert didn't want to press on so he tried to move forward and remove the sword from his hands.

"Inquisitor Lightwood! We need this." warned the Consul. "please tell us what happened next."

"Alec, let go of the sword!" Isabelle screeched. Magnus stood from his chair, but Raphael pushed him back.

"He pushed me against a wall, and he told me I will have to move on. He told me he would make me forget." Alec had tears in his eyes, his hands were shaking and he couldn't tell if it was for the weight or because of something else. "I wanted to forget. For weeks I wanted my memories of him to be wiped out of my head." Alec cried. Magnus flinched, knowing Alec was referring to him. "And then Sebastian threw me on the bed. I tried to fight, I _really_ did. I couldn't move, he did something that kept me strained to the bed. He-" Alec choked. He wanted to stop talking, but he couldn't. He was being forced to talk. Magnus moved forward, pushing Raphael causing him to hit the side of the chair and fall down. Magnus let a ball of blue fire explode from his hand, it made contact with the sword, sending it flying away from Alec's hands. Alec dropped down to his knees.

"Alec, it's okay. You don't have to say anything, it's okay." Magnus repeated over and over. He was on his knees in front of Alec, and his hands moved frantically up and down wanting to hug Alec and comfort him. He watched as Alec took in deep breaths.

"Please take him to his room, will you Magnus?" Maryse asked softly. Meanwhile, Robert was arguing with the Consul. Magnus nodded.

"Come on Alec. Let's go to your room." He sighed, nodded, and got up on his feet. Magnus following soon after.

The walk back to his room was quiet. Alec was glad no one had followed them. Alec pushed the door to his room open and walked in. Halfway inside he stopped and turned around. Magnus stood in the doorway. Alec didn't want him to leave, as selfish as he may sound, he wants Magnus to stay with him forever. Even if Magnus didn't love him anymore, he still wanted the Warlock around.

"Would you stay?" he asked timidly, playing with the sleeves of his sweater. "You don't have to! I just don't want to be alone, but I can call Izzy or Jace! It's okay if you don't want to!" Magnus stepped inside and closed the door. He walked slowly towards Alec. Magnus held back the need to pull him close.

"I will stay with you as long as you want me to."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 


	8. ~{ Erchomai }~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Damn this is the longest Chapter I've wrote so far. Okay, so I've been getting some ideas, but I still need to put them together. For now, just think of Alec's flashbacks as a filler. To keep it interesting and also to make you guys understand Alec's insecurities a bit better. For now, the problem is Sebastian. I have no idea how his defeat will be played out, but like I said, I have some ideas. 
> 
> For Malec, chill it's coming. That's all I'm saying. I also can't wait for it but it has to be slow and cute, I don't just want to rush into it cause it needs to match with what is going on and Alec's latest trauma.
> 
> Anyway... Tell me what you think of the characters. I know I don't mention Simon and Clary that much, but it's only cause Alec isn't too close to them and the story revolves around him. But I will try to include them more. Tell me what your thoughts of each character since the beginning of the story to now are so far!:
> 
> Sebastian  
> Simon  
> Clary  
> Jace  
> Izzy  
> Magnus  
> Alec  
> And also Ryan

**~{ Erchomai }~**

_"Alexander." A voice sang in his head. It sounded distant. "Sweetheart, wake up." Alec smiled, he hated when Magnus woke him up in the middle of the night, but he had to admit he found it cute when the Warlock woke him only to show him something interesting or funny he had discovered. He opened his eyes, but instead of yellow-green cat eyes, he was met with a pair of black ones._

_"No..." Alec pushed himself away from Sebastian, only for the latter to get closer. "Stay away!" He stopped, his eyebrows raised._

_"You cannot escape me, Alexander. We are meant to be together." Alec glared. He suddenly got a boast of confidence._

_"Go to hell you bastard." He growled, grasping the alarm clock he was reaching for and swung it to Sebastian's head. Nothing happened. Sebastian disappeared right before Alec could hit him. With a gasp, Alec was pulled off the bed and to his feet._

_"Already been there, sweetheart." Sebastian smiled. "Better yet, I **own** Hell."_

_"What do you want?!" Alec screamed._

_"You." He smiled wickedly. "I want you and I will not give up until I have you."_

_"You can't have me." he scowled._

_"Oh, but sweetheart, I already have." Alec shuddered. He leaned down to kiss Alec on the cheek, but Alec pulled away. Instead of an angry look, Alec was scared to see him smiling. Sebastian walked backwards, and before he completely disappeared, winked and said._

_"Erchomai."_

///

Alec woke up with a gasp. He fumbled for his blade or an arrow but found none, instead he grasped something soft. Magnus stared at him in worry, his lips were moving but Alec couldn't hear him. He saw a look of pain cross Magnus' face, even though he tried to cover it. Alec noticed he was holding onto his wrist so hard his hand was shaking and Magnus's was turning a soft shade of purple and red. He let go of it immediately.

"What's wrong?" Magnus continued. "Are you okay?!"

Alec shook his head. After a while he said. "He is coming." A look of confusion crossed Magnus' face before he realized what Alec meant.

"He won't take you." Magnus said fiercely. "I won't let him touch you. I promise you Alec, I will not let anything happen to you." Alec nodded.

"How do you know?" Magnus asked. "That he's coming. How do you know?"

"He got in my dreams. I don't know how, but I swear it was him and not some nightmare!"

"I believe you." spoke Magnus. "What did he say?"

"Just one word." Alec looked distant and deep in thought. "Erchomai."

///

"Isabelle?" Jace asked. "What are you doing?" His sister stood in front of the stove, mixing something in a huge pot.

"Soup!" She yelled happily. "You hungry?" Jace looked horrified, and Simon - who was sitting on the kitchen island mirrored his expression and mouthed, _Sorry, I tried._

"Nah thanks, not that hungry." He shrugged. Isabelle frowned.

"You haven't eaten well since we got back from Edom... Today I am making sure we all have something to eat, no exceptions." She declared fiercely. "Simon, get Clary out of the library, and call Alec and Magnus down, will you?" Simon nodded and jumped off the island.

"Magnus is in Alec's room?!" Jace screeched. "He stayed the night?" Isabelle nodded happily.

"I'm so glad they're getting closer again." she sighed. "After everything that happened before and after Edom, I'm just glad they will get back together."

"No one said they are getting together." Jace stated angrily.

"What's your problem with Magnus and Alec being together again?" she asked. "He makes Alec happy, why won't you accept that?"

"Because I remember how lost and broken he was when Magnus broke up with him." He glared at Izzy. He was angry at her and at Magnus for thinking they can risk Alec getting brokenhearted again. Jace was not going to let anyone hurt his _parabatai._ "What if Magnus hurts him like that again? What will happen then?! Alec almost killed himself because of him! I hate that bastard for what he did to Alec, and I do not want him close to him."

"You saw how miserable Alec was before." Izzy said. She was calm, her voice soft. Too soft. Jace was surprised, he was expecting her to scream at him. "We tried everything to get his mind off of thinking about him. Nothing worked, not even when you broke his phone so he would stop calling Magnus. He went out and bought himself a new one." she pointed out. "Then he was taken by- by that bastard. You saw him Jace. You saw the look in his eyes when we found him. He had given up. All hope and light was gone. He gave up, it was over." She looked ready to cry now and Jace felt so guilty. "But then he saw Magnus. It was like he was seeing someone he loved brought back from the dead. Surprise, happiness, astonishment, and disbelief. Magnus keeps him sane. He makes him happy just by being there. They aren't even together, and he still looks at Magnus like he hung the moon. They love each other, _their_ kind of love doesn't just go away from day to night." Jace stood there, a look of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"If anything happens to him Izzy, I swear I will kill that Warlock." She smiled softly.

"You and me both." She grinned. Isabelle then turned around and continued stirring the soup.

"Izzy?" Alec bound in. Magnus behind him. Clary and Simon came in last, talking between each other. "Oh, Jace. What's going on?" he asked.

"I made soup!" Izzy smiled. Alec looked startled and horrified. He opened his mouth to speak but he didn't get a chance to say anything. "And don't you dare say you aren't hungry! You're the skinniest of us all, sit." she ordered. Hesitantly, he sat beside Jace - Magnus on his other side. Izzy dropped a plate in front of him. Both Jace and Magnus leaned in to take a better look. Jace pouted in disgust, and Magnus only shook his head. Soon everyone had a bowl of soup. Alec glanced at Magnus who nodded once towards the soup with an encouraging smile. With a sigh Alec picked up the spoon and ate.

"By the Angel... Izzy this is great!" He exclaimed. Magnus grinned behind his napkin.

"Really?!" Everyone asked him in disbelief. Isabelle looked just as surprised. He nodded. Everyone smiled and dug in. Jace, Simon, and Clary all made an effort not to spit the food back out.

"It's great isn't it?!" Isabelle asked. Simon gave her a thumbs up while Clary smiled painfully and Jace grinned falsely. Alec looked at Magnus. _You did this?_ he mouthed, gesturing to his own bowl. Before he could answer Jace leaned closer.

"What the hell?!" He whispered sharply. "It's awful!" Jace then caught a wink by Magnus and glared. "You son of-" He was cut off by Alec's laugh. Something he hasn't heard in so long and missed dearly. Everyone was shocked.

"What?" Izzy asked. "What's so funny?!" But she really didn't care. Alec was laughing, he was actually smiling. She saw Alec look at Magnus and shake his head at the Warlock with a fond look in his eyes. Jace and her shared a look.

_See, I told you._

///

The Consul had been working hard to try and keep everyone calm. Shadowhunters were panicking about Sebastian and she had no idea what she could say to relax the families. Her office had become her safe haven. She could work silently and there was no one to question her about what to do or how to prepare to defeat Sebastian. She remembered what Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane told her two hours ago. No one could manipulate a Shadowhunter's mind. That's one of the things for what the ritual made to new born Shadowhunters is made for. They needed a plan, and fast. She had to protect Idris and the Nephilim. That's her job.

So why was she willing to sacrifice one of her one? Sure many agree, the life of one for the lives of billions of people. But that's not how Nephilim are raised to think. How could she face everyone after they find out that she has given away the life of a young Shadowhunter. A boy who has already suffered enough.

She thought of the boy's family. They already lost one son... Could she really take the other one away from them and hand him off like he was nothing? Then she thought of Idris. Of her family. Her husband, Patrick. He was always there for her. She couldn't live without him. And her daughter, Aline. She was the sweetest girl ever. She couldn't risk either of them getting hurt. But she also wouldn't be able to bear the look of disappointment in their eyes when they find out what she has done. _If_ she were to decide to do it.

"Consul Jia?" Sebastian Morgenstern's voice rang through the room. She had no idea how he was community with her. "Did you hear my proposal?"

"You want me to give you Alexander Lightwood." She stated numbly.

"Yes." His voice was smooth in her ears. "If you do that, I will close any passage in or out from Edom. Alexander and I will never return and no one will be allowed to visit. You all will survive, no one else has to die. What do you say?" It was quiet. Jia didn't know if Sebastian could see her, but she guessed it was more likely.

"Perhaps you need some time to think?" Jia nodded weakly. "You have 5 days." He said.

"I will send little reminders of the things I can and will do if we don't come to an agreement."

"No! Give me time to think. Don't hurt anyone! I know just how powerful you are, we all know." Her voice shook. "Just let me think." But there was no reply.

///

Alec liked to walk. Long walks in which he could think without having to worry about his noisy friends or family. Usually, these walks would relax him. He could forget about his problems.

But unfortunately, this time, that wasn't the case.

_"Izzy, I'm going out!" Alec yelled, taking two steps down the stairs at a time._

_"Where are you going?" It was Jace. He stopped Alec at the bottom of the stairs, blocking his path._

_"Out." said Alec._

_"Where's **out**." Jace imitated Alec's voice. Alec scowled. Then he remembered why he was in a hurry._

_"I don't have time for this." He pushed Jace to the side and walked out the house._

_"Wait, Alec! What the hell man??" Jace looked worried. "Tell me where you're going in such a hurry." He demanded._

_"I don't have to tell you anything. I'm allowed to go out whenever and wherever I please. Don't forget I'm older than you."_

_"Alec please." Alec stopped, startled by the sound of Jace's voice. "I'm worried about you."_

_"There's nothing for you to be worried about." Alec said. Staring at his_ parabatai _in fear. It's been three weeks since Alec was late to Ryan's house and things haven't gotten any better. In fact, it's a lot worse. He tried everything he could not to make Ryan angry, but after a week Ryan would get annoyed with little things. Like leaving the door slightly open, not putting things in their rightful place, or saying something that the other finds annoying or stupid. It would always end in a beating. Even then, Alec couldn't bear leaving him, or asking for help. Alec was in love and he convinced himself Ryan loved him too. After a while it became an every time thing. Whenever Alec visited, Ryan would beat him up for no reason. Then - like he always did after a beating - he would apologize and cuddle Alec on the couch. That's why Alec was convinced the older mundane boy loved him. Ryan was always smart though, and he would never hit Alec where people could see. Since Ryan was a mundane, Alec couldn't use an_ Iratze _to heal himself without letting the other find out. So he had to be carful that neither Jace or Izzy saw his bruises._

_"By the Angel, Alec!" Jace yelled. He was furious now. "I saw your bruises!" Apparently he wasn't that good at hiding them._

_"It's nothing." Alec muttered, already walking away. He was stopped once again._

_"Damn it, Alec." He sounded disappointed now. "You know you shouldn't go out and fight demons without Izzy or me." Alec wasn't surprised. Jace was always slow to understand things._

_"Right, yeah I've been killing demons without you." Alec lied. "But that's not where I'm going right now. I just wanted to go for a walk. Alone." Jace nodded once then pointed a threatening finger._

_"I better not find out you killed something." Alec laughed. They said their goodbyes and walked their separate ways. Well, Alec ran. He had 5 minutes to get to Ryan's apartment._

_•••_

_"Hey, why did you follow after Alec like that?" Isabelle asked when her brother walked into the Institute._

_"I confronted him about his sneak outs." He said. Shrugging off his jacket and slinging it over his right arm._

_"Sneak outs?" Isabelle asked in a curious voice. Of course she knew about Alec's so called '_ sneak outs _' but she didn't know just how much Jace knew about them._

_"Yeah, I made him promise not to keep going demon killing without you and me." Isabelle rolled her eyes at his clueless brother._

_"He told you that's what he's been doing?" She asked incredulously. Following after Jace._

_"Well no." said Jace. "I kind of made the connections after I saw his bruises." Isabelle stopped. Jace, sensing she wasn't following, turned around and eyed his wide-eyed sister._

_"Bruises?" she asked. "What kind of bruises??"_

_"Well you know. All over his body... Have you not seen them?" Isabelle was at a loss for words. She_ knew _Alec hasn't been hunting demons. But if he wasn't, then how did he get those so called bruises Jace is talking about. Surely her older brother didn't join some street gang or something.... She turned around and ran for the door._

_"Hey! Where are you going?" Izzy shrugged her coat on._

_"The store. You need anything?" Jace looked confused. He shook his head, not wanting to question his sister's weird behavior._

_"Yeah, actually could you bri-"_

_"Oh sorry, they don't sell that!!" She yelled, already running out of the Institute. She ran and ran not caring about the weird looks she was getting. When she finally found the familiar building of her brother's boyfriend, she stopped and took deep breaths. She took the elevator, too tired to run up the stairs. She stood behind the door and knocked once. Twice. A third time. But no one answered._

_With a deep shuttering breath, she tried the doorknob and to her luck, it was open. She walked quietly and slowly._ Maybe they fell asleep watching a movie. _She hoped._ Maybe I'm just being paranoid. _She hoped so too._

_She really didn't know what she was expecting to see. But it never was, what was right before her eyes._

_•••_

_Alec stepped into his boyfriend's apartment. He expected a beating, but he was surprised when the older mundane pulled him to the couch and peppered his neck with kisses. It was still so weird to Alec how they've never kissed each other on the lips but Ryan didn't have a problem with kissing him all over his chest and neck._

_They spent some minutes just cuddling and watching a movie, until Alec got hungry._

_"Hey, Ry, should we order something to eat?" Ryan smiled._

_"I already did before you got here. It shouldn't take much longer." And sure enough, 5 minutes later and there was a knock on the door._

_"Could you get that Alce? There's money on the counter." Ryan walked into his small kitchen while Alec went to pay for their food._

_"Hi! Wow, you have such beautiful eyes." The man said. He had short light brown hair and dark colored eyes. He also had a stubble that Alec would not like, but on him it looked perfect. He even made the ridiculous red, yellow, and black uniform they made him wear look good. He was very attractive. Alec had no idea what to say or how to react, so he simply handed over the money. The man as in realizing what he was there for, took Alec's change and handed it over along with the food. "So, that's too much food for one person, got a date?" He asked. Alec blushed, obviously aware that the man was flirting with him. He has seen Izzy and Jace flirt with people all the time._

_Alec shook his head, he wanted to say_ No, I'm with my boyfriend. _But the man didn't even give him a chance to speak. "Great!" he said, taking out a piece of paper and scribbling something on it. "How about you give me a call, and we could arrange one." A hand stretched from behind him and took the small piece of paper from the man's hand._

_"That won't be necessary." Ryan spoke. The man muttered an apology and took off. Alec walked quietly to the kitchen and placed the food on the counter. He could hear the slamming of the front door, and in no time he was pressed against the refrigerator. A hand on his throat._

_"Flirting with the delivery guy, Alec? What a slut." He barked. Alec couldn't breath. The hand on his throat was too much. Alec looked into Ryan's eyes, ready to plead for forgiveness and explain himself, but he stopped. Ryan's eyes were black. There was not a single spot that revealed his used to be green eyes. Even the sclera part of his eyes was black._

_"Rya-"_

_"Shut up!" Alec was wide-eyed. This was not Ryan. Not his boyfriend. This was a monster._

_Alec could see it now. Ryan never loved him. He was so happy to find someone who was interested in him, he didn't care what anyone said or how badly he was being treated. Ryan was abusive, and Alec still couldn't find the courage to leave him. He knew it was wrong. That a relationship was based on trust and love, and that one should never hurt the other. If Alec hadn't known it was wrong, he would've told Izzy by now. But he didn't, because he knew she would stop the relationship. Alec loved Ryan. He fell in love with the boy he met at the Subway. But that Ryan was long gone, and it took him all this time to figure it out._

_"I am so tired." Ryan growled. "Did you really think I ever loved you?" He laughed. Alec's eyes filled with tears._ Of course, who would ever love him. _Ryan pulled his arm back and punched him once, twice, and he kept going. Even then, Alec couldn't find the courage to fight back._

 _"I'm tired of this stupid job. Because that's all you ever were, Alec. A job." Ryan laughed at Alec's tears. "You were nothing. Valentine sent me." Alec's eyes widen. He has heard of him. No one ever believed he was still alive. Valentine had died, there's no way this could be true. And if it was, what would Valentine want with him? "He sent me to keep a close eye on you and your pathetic family. Of course, to do so, I had get close to one of you. At first I thought, '_ Hmm, I could make the black haired girl fall in love with me. _' But that was too complicated. Then I saw you, and I just knew how easy it was going to be. A boy hiding behind the shadows of his younger siblings. Always felt useless and unwanted. That's what made it easy. It was pathetic how you always came back after every beating. You are weak, Alexander Lightwood. Your family is so much better without you." Alec cried. Yes, he always felt like that even before Ryan. Maybe his family was in fact better of without him. That's why he let Ryan repeatedly hit him. His arms, legs, chest, stomach, and even his face. He felt weak, lightheaded. Then he notice Ryan stopped. When Alec opened his eyes, he saw his sister. Whip in hand and standing protectively in front of him. Ryan was on the other side of the room, smirking. Alec stood up and his sister handed him her_ Stele _. With hesitation he drew a few_ Iratze's _on his body. Only enough to fight for his sister. It's one thing he was willing to give up, but he wouldn't let Isabelle get hurt._

_"How cute." Ryan laughed. He raised his right hand and pointed it towards both Lightwoods "You have no idea what you just got yourselves into." And just like that, everything went black._

~~~~~~~~~~


	9. ~{ Ave Atque Vale }~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Anyway... So yeah. I wanted to include Edward Longford because his death was really sad. Emma and Julian are mentioned. And also, I decided to add the little girl who you will find out who she is in the next chapter.

**~{ Ave Atque Vale }~**

Alec couldn't stop thinking about Ryan lately. He spent years keeping his past hidden, but now that Sebastian has broken through his walls (and not in a good way) he kept replaying his insecurities and nightmares.

"Alec!" He was broken out of his thoughts. Jace and Clary stared at him worriedly. He had been pulled out of bed that morning by his _parabatai_. Saying they need to spend some time together. They planned on just training outside somewhere private but they had run into Clary and they decided she could join. Now, instead of going to train, they were accompanying Clary to buy her first ever sword.

"Sorry, what?" He asked Clary. She showed him the sword in her hand.

"What about this one?" She asked again. Alec eyed it. It was a silver blade. Not longer than her arm. It had a black hilt and Alec didn't need to look more before he shook his head.

"I don't like it." Clary looked stunned at his blunt response. Jace laughed.

"He's like that with weapons. Trust him, if he says no, don't take it. You should've been there when we accompanied Izzy for her first weapon. She was so annoyed with him. We spent two hours looking for something. By then Izzy and I wanted to strangle him." Alec smiled slightly at the memory. "It wasn't until Izzy got so fed up with him, she grabbed a random thing from the counter and it was a whip. She threatened Alec with it, but Alec's eyes lid up like a kid on Christmas- not that we know much about celebrating that- but he finally agreed with it."

"Well she loves it doesn't she." Alec defended himself.

"Well yeah! That's exactly my point." said Jace. "You knew none of the other weapons suited her. You saw her as strong and confident. So, you got her a weapon that represented her. A weapon she would love. Trust him Clary, he won't let you down." Clary's eyes twinkle in curiosity.

"May I suggest something?" The woman behind the counter said, having overheard their conversation. Alec recognized her. Her name is Diana Wrayburn. She often spoke in Council meetings. Alec remembers his first thought of her, strong, confident and noble. They walk to her.

"What you got?" Jace asked charmingly. She smiled and leaned down, taking a small sword back up with her.

"No." Alec said. Jace rolled his eyes and Clary laughed. Diana simply smiled.

"Okay.. And this one?" She asked mostly to Alec. Clary seemed to like it but he shook his head. That's how they spent the next 10 minutes. Until, Alec noticed something behind Diana.

"What's that?" He pointed. Diana looked and her eyes widened. Clary tried to look but she was too short.

"Oh! Here let me show you." She took a sword and showed it to them. It was a small sword, the size of a forearm. It had a gold color at the hilt, and the blade was a dark almost black silver. On the side of the blade was a pattern of black stars. Alec had seen it before.

"That's Heosphoros. It means Dawn-bringer." he said to Clary. "May I?" Diana nodded and he took the sword from her hand. "It was created by Wayland the Smith. See this?" He pointed to the stars. Jace seemed to know what they represent, but Clary looked confused.

"It's beautiful. But what do the stars mean?" She asked.

"The stars symbolize Morgenstern. This blade belongs to your family. It was once your father's. How did it end up here?" He asked Diana. She seemed dumbfounded by his knowledge on it.

"Jocelyn Fairchild sold it to my father before the Uprising." She said. Alec nodded and Clary's eyes darkened as she stared at the sword with hatred, the thought of her father ever touching it made her sick.

"I hate it then." She said.

"You just said it was beautiful." Alec stated. "Anyway, it suits you." She looked horrified and upset.

"Is that how you see me? That sword is tinted with blood. It belonged to my father! Do you think of me like a monster too?" She looked ready to cry. Alec shook his head and Jace place a hand on her shoulder.

"No. It _is_ a beautiful sword. That it belonged to your father means nothing. Clary, you're special. You are a Morgenstern, but that doesn't change anything. You're strong and nothing like your father. This sword represents your strength and ability to do anything you set your mind to. Don't be scared of it. Being scared of it because it represents Morgenstern, only means you're scared of yourself. You may not thinks so, but it is beautiful despite the meaning and where it comes from. Just like you. Your name does not define who you are as a person. Take it Clarissa Morgenstern." he said. "Take it and bring honor to your name."

///

"Alec! Hey, wait!" Alec stopped. Jace caught up to him, panting a little. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what??" Alec looked honestly confused.

"For what you said back there. To Clary." Jace smiled. "It meant a lot to her."

"It was nothing." Alec continued to walk. "She's a smart girl. Sooner or later, she would've come to terms with her name herself."

"Still, thank you." Alec smiled at his _parabatai_.

"Where's Clary anyway?"

"She went to Amatis's house. Her mom wanted her home early." Jace laughed. "It's funny how protective she is."

"I don't see the funny part. Jocelyn has lost so much, she can't risk losing Clary too." Jace stopped laughing. He knew that, he was only trying to lighten up the mood, but it seems like Alec was not up for it.

"Where are you going? You just left Diana's Arrow so fast I didn't notice."

"I don't know." Alec sighed. "Home I guess.." But Idris was not his home. The Gard was not his home. And before they even left New York he didn't feel like the Institute was his home either. So where _was_ home?

_With Magnus. Magnus is home._

**No Magnus doesn't love you anymore.**

_Yes he does...._

**No, he never did. And he never will**

"Are you okay?" Jace asked. Eyes shinning with concern. Alec merely nodded.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you later. There's something I want to do." Jace wanted to question him further but Alec was already running away.

Alec ran. Not knowing exactly where he was going. All he wanted to do was get away from Jace and everyone. His thoughts were too overwhelming, and he couldn't stop the nagging voice in his head. He crashed into something. Alec landed on top of a hard clothed chest. He had endured no pain, but the person under him apparently did. A whine left their mouth. Alec scrambled away from the person, not wanting to be any closer to them. He was surprised to see the glittery Warlock sitting up.

"Magnus?" The surprise was clear in his voice. Shadowhunters gave the two boys raised eyebrows before they just walked past them. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I should be more careful, I wasn't really paying attention." Magnus said. _That makes two of us._ "Why were you running?"

"... Um- no- no reason." Alec lied. Magnus didn't question further.

"Want to go for a walk?" And together they set off for a quiet day. They walked out of Alicante. Not too far away, but not close enough to be noticed. They spent minutes just walking and enjoying each other's presence.

"What's bothering you?" Magnus asked. Knowing Alec so well to know something was wrong. Alec opened his mouth to speak. "And _don't_ say nothing." Reluctantly Alec replied.

"I don't know." Magnus frowned. He hated the sound of Alec's voice. So weak and lost. Like he honestly didn't know what was wrong. And maybe he didn't. Magnus stopped walking and faced Alec. He watched his black hair dancing around to the wind. His eyes were their beautiful shade of blue, but they looked clouded and broken. He could see the pain in them, and it broke Magnus's heart.

"Alexander. You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Alec finally met his eyes and they seemed to stare into each other for hours but was merely seconds before Alec looked away.

"I just can't stop thinking." His voice waved of desolation. "About my family, what Sebastian could do to them. About my friends. About Edom. And I can't stop thinking about you." Alec took in a deep shuttering breath. Magnus let him continue, knowing he shouldn't interrupt him now that he's opening up to him. "My whole life, I always felt like I didn't belong. Then _things_ happened, and I thought I was in love, but it wasn't that. I just liked thinking someone could be interested in me. After that I couldn't allow myself to ever feel anything towards anyone other than Izzy, Jace, or Max. Years later _you_ came along." He was crying. "And I hated you. But not for the wrong reasons. I hated how you made me feel. Because with you, I didn't feel like you were pretending. You were sincere, you cared, and you weren't family. You didn't have to love me because we were related. And then I made the stupidest mistake in my life. My insecurities and fears took the best of me, that's why I went to Camille. I needed to know you really loved me, because I was wrapped around your attention that I was blinded. I had to open my eyes, I couldn't just jump and take the risks again. I couldn't." Magnus fought the urge to wipe his tears away. After a while he took a determined step forward but Alec took one step back. "When you broke up with me, everything just fell apart completely. But this time, I couldn't just pretend. It wasn't right, and it wouldn't work. How could I just move on? Pretend like you never existed? I was ready to give up, after so long I just couldn't-" there was a choked sob "Then Sebastian took me. I hate what he's done to me. How he has made me feel. I can't even let you touch me... You know Magnus, you're the only one who makes me feel safe. I know I could just pull you right into a hug, and you wouldn't do me any harm. But I can't, because I'm not sure if I hug you, I could ever let you go. I wouldn't have the strength to."

"You don't have to let go." Tears cascade down Magnus's eyes. He reached out a gentle hand to press against Alec's wet cheek - but he never got the chance.

The demon towers were blaring red. And screams could be heard all the way to were both Alec and Magnus were.

"Sebastian." muttered Alec, before he took off on a sprint to Alicante, Magnus hot on his heels. The only thought in Alec's mind was his family. He couldn't let them get hurt, he had to find them before Sebastian did.

"Alec wait!" Magnus tried to make him stop. Alec was running to the Gard were everyone seemed be going to - all the younger kids were being guided the opposite way. He knew Isabelle and Jace would want to fight, and if the fight seemed to be coming from there, then that's exactly were they will be. "Alec!" The sparkly boy took hold of his hand, stopping him from moving any further. Alec pulled his hand back, Magnus letting him after realizing what he has done. "I'm sorry. Ale-"

"Don't." He gritted through his teeth. "I understand you don't want me to go in there. But Izzy and Jace could be in danger. My whole family could be, and I will not cower back just because it's Sebastian."

"Your family wouldn't judge you. They would prefer you stayed away."

"But I won't. That's not who I am, Magnus. I'm willing to stop fighting for myself, but I will never let anything happen to them." His cheeks were still tearstained from before, but he didn't seem to notice or mind.

"Let's go then." Magnus said. He stood in front of Alec. "But I go first." Alec had to resist the urge to roll his eyes but followed either way. His bow in hand with an arrow ready to shoot.

The inside of the Gard was surrounded by Endarkened. There was a portal which closed only seconds after Alec and Magnus ran in. Just by the looks of it, there were around 15 Endarkened against 25 or less Shadowhunters. They might be more comparing to them, but it is not a match against the stronger and faster army of Sebastian. Alec looked around in hopes of finding his family or friends, knowing if he finds Clary or Simon he will most likely find the rest. Magnus was beside him, his hands sparkling blue at the tips of his fingers ready to attack anyone who dared try to harm them. But no one came. Alec locked eyes with an Endarkened. The same one who he saw in Edom. The blonde woman with a braid who left a tray of food in his room. She smirked and left to fight someone else, not giving Alec a second glance. No one was trying to hurt him, and he knew it had been orders from Sebastian not to do so. Alec shuddered.

"Simon!" Alec finally caught sight of the vampire. The younger boy turned and he saw a look of relief cross his face. Then he looked angry as he ran to catch up with him and Magnus.

"Were have you been?! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Alec was surprised at how worried he was but then gestured to Magnus and Simon seemed to understand. Simon looked around in confusion. Alec could get a better look at him. His hair was messy and the hair that fell on his forehead had some blood on it. His mouth had dried blood, and his shirt was dirty with blood all over especially in a small area where Alec was sure Simon used to try to wipe the disgusting blood on his mouth. Alec felt a pang of pity for him. Simon never wanted to be a vampire.

"Why aren't we being attacked?!" He screeched. Standing protectively on Alec's other side as he watched the cursed army pass them by.

"Sebastian most likely gave them orders not to hurt Alec." Magnus said. Not breaking his concentration from the danger around them.

"Well, I hope you don't mind me staying with you then." Simon muttered. "Because I'm staying either way." Alec's attention was not on them. He was trying to find his family, Clary. But he couldn't find them. That's when he saw it. Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn standing protectively in front of two kids. Alec recognized the boy as Julian Blackthorn, but the girl he couldn't name. A group of 3 Endarkened were around them, and they were struggling to fight them. They looked tired and the little kids had lost their weapons. Alec saw the little girl's sword fly to hit one of them, but it landed feet behind him. Julian seemed surprised she had missed and she did too, so Alec left both Magnus and Simon to help the small group. He picked up the sword from the floor and placed it on his weapons belt. On his kneeling position he let an arrow fly out of his bow and it hit the Endarkened on the back, making him turn around with an annoyed look. He saw Alec and only smiled before he ran off.

"Alec!!" He could here Magnus and Simon scream at the same time, finally having realized he had left. Alec got to his feet and replaced his bow for his seraph blade, muttering it's name under his breath and marching behind one of the remaining twi Endarkened. The one closest to Aline. Alec recognized her again. The blonde woman with the braid. He suddenly got mad. Anger rose inside him so quickly all he could see was blood. She knew what Sebastian had done to him. She smiled at Alec knowing the pain and state he was in, laughter in her eyes. He gripped her hair to keep her head steady and in a quick flash used his other hand with which he was holding his seraph blade and slit her throat. Blood poured out and as she fell he could see a look of surprise, quickly replaced by a smirk. Her eyes stayed open but Alec knew she was dead. The other Endarkened was already dead, Helen having killed him with a stab to the heart.

Magnus and Simon were beside him in no time. Aline nodded appreciatively and Helen crouched down to take a better look at the kids. The little girl stared at Alec the whole time which he had to admit was a bit creepy.

"Don't you dare run away like that again." Magnus threatened. Alec knew he was angry but he also knew he was upset. Alec nodded and muttered an apology. Alec noticed the Endarkened opened a new portal and the remaining who survived left before it closed. Confused as to why they would give up, Alec and the others ran to the middle of the Accords Hall, where a circle started to form.

A Shadowhunter was being laid on the floor. There was a another Shadowhunter, holding onto a dead Endarkened.

Alec looked at the younger Shadowhunter with black hair that was leaning over the Endarkened. Alec recognized him a little. He had seen him around, but never really heard much of him. Edward Longford. He had tearstained cheeks and his wrists were cut open. Alec looked away sadly. He then saw the little girl. Dark black hair and dark brown eyes wide open. For some reason he thought of Isabelle and tears blinded his sight. The little girl looked younger, about 14 years old. He pushed past Simon, walking to her still and bloody body. People stared at him while the others cried and mourned over the death of their fellow friends, not paying him any attention. He dropped to his knees and gently closed the little girl's eyes.

"Ave atque vale."

~~~~~~~~~~

 


	10. ~{ Your Sister Has a Huge Heart }~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Horrible chapter I know.  
> Consider it more of a filler. I will be busy tomorrow with some homework I was supposed to start a week ago and is due Wednesday. Oops..  
> Anyway, there it is. I will try to make the next chapter better I promise. If I'm lucky it will be up by tonight but who knows I want to make it better than the last couple of ones.
> 
> Also, I just realized something...  
> In the first chapter I said that Alec's past (everything that happens with Ryan) was three years ago. That means Alec was 15 and Izzy and Jace were 13. I forgot how young they already were in the books and I was writing them as if they were older but oh well, whatever. The story will keep going.

**~{ Your Sister Has a Huge Heart }~**

_Isabelle woke up in an empty basement. There was no light. No windows. She didn't feel scared, only alarmed to her surroundings. That was until she remembered what happened. **Alec**._

_Just when she stood up, a heavy metal door squeaked open and a light was dimly lit. The lightbulb hanging from the roof on a wire. Ryan pushed Alec in before leaving, closing the door behind him. The latter groaned and tried to stand on his knees._

_"Alec!" she threw herself beside him and helped him to a sitting position, though he was mostly leaning on her, unable to hold himself up. She checked her brother's dirty and tearstained face. "Your eyes..." she muttered. The blue Iris of his eyes had little specks of black and his Sclera looked a light - almost pink - red. "What happened?" He shook his head. Throat dry from screaming after the torture he had endured._

_Alec had woken up tied to a metal table. A needle stuck in both his arms. Each needle had black liquid pouring into his veins. He tried to move, but his arms felt numb. He couldn't move them. He kept trying, tears of irritation forming in his eyes. He moved his head around and saw Ryan staring at him with an amused look._

_"You can't feel anything because of the powerful sedative I gave you." he said. "I didn't want to hear you scream. It's annoying." Alec tried to speak, but his throat felt like it was on fire. He managed to squeak out a small "Iz..." And Ryan smirked, understanding exactly what he meant._

_"Don't worry. She's locked up and safe." he was preparing a needle with some clear liquid. "I would prefer to leave you like this. Unable to move or speak, but unfortunately, the process is taking a lot longer with this damn sedative. And yes sweetheart, that means you will feel_ a lot _of pain." And Ryan stuck the needle into the side of his neck. At first he felt nothing, until a burning ran from his neck all the way down to his arms and body. He couldn't see how his veins were visibly turning black through his pale skin due to the needles in his arms. He couldn't see, but he definitely could feel it. A scream of agonizing pain left his mouth. His arms shook and his neck and head burned like if someone was squeezing it in. All he remembered was the pain, he was aware that Ryan was speaking but he couldn't hear a word he said. Minutes later he blacked out and now here he was, leaning against his sister._

_"You need to get out of here." He breathed out. "We need to find a way out for you."_

_"Yeah, I know that." She growled. "We need to find a way out. For_ both _of us." He shook his head. Just then Ryan walked in again. A phone in his hand._

_"Isabelle, darling." He said. She looked up with a look that could kill, but he wasn't scared of her. "Call that brother of yours. Jace Wayland. Tell him you and Alexander have gone for a job. I don't know, make it believable." She scoff._

_"Like hell I will do that!" Alec tried to shut her up, but he was too weak to do anything. "As soon as he realizes we have both disappeared, he will look for us. And he_ will _find us." Ryan seemed angry, and it was both scary and satisfying. Since he always smiled his confident cocky smile, it was a shock someone could make him angry. But Isabelle was good at getting to people with her words._

_"If you don't. Alec will die, here and now." He said. Pulling Alec up to his feet and holding a knife to his throat. He had moved so fast. Isabelle had never seen anyone move so quickly in her life. As soon as she realized what he was doing, she tried to grab Alec or hit Ryan but he was already on the other side of the room, a phone lying on the floor beside her. She had never felt so useless as she looked at her brother. He kept trying to speak but his words would tangle in his throat. Isabelle felt tears form in her eyes. She picked up the phone and got on her feet. Flicking the phone open and staring at the old and battered device on her hand. She looked once more at her brother. Alec kept shaking his head, telling her not to do it. She knew what he meant. He might die if she didn't call Jace, and she couldn't risk that. Alec didn't see it that way, and her heart felt like it was being ripped apart. He was willing to die if it meant Jace coming and rescuing her. If she survived, to him nothing else mattered. She couldn't let that happen though. She pressed the phone number and called. She heard it ring once, twice, thre-_

_"Hello?!" Jace's voice sounded rushed and troubled. "Who the hell is this?! I swear if it's a prank I will find out who you are and kill you! This is hardly the time and you got me in a very_ very _bad moo-"_

_"Jace." She tried to sound as normal as she could._

_"Isabelle!! Where are you?! Is Alec with you?? I've been worried sick looking everywhere for you! I was on my way to get help from the werewolf pack!" Isabelle felt guilt build up inside her. She had to do this, for Alec's sake._

_"We're fine. Mom called Alec and I to do something for her." She lied._

_"Why didn't she call_ me _?!" He asked. "We always go to jobs together."_

_"This one is different." She sighed, struggling to find the right words. "She needs someone to stay in the Institute, Alec and I will be away for a couple of days."_

_"Where are you?" She was quiet. Of course Jace wasn't believing her. He may be clueless sometimes, but he isn't stupid. He's the complete opposite._

_"We'll try to call every day." She felt like crying again but stopped herself. She was Isabelle Lightwood. She never cries. "No one can know we are away Jace. Don't ever mention us or anything that might give away Alec or me not being in New York. This is really important. There's a guy. The Clave thought he was just a mundane, but now they're not so sure. Alec and I have to investigate, while you stay and protect the Institute and make sure nothing bad happens. It's supposed to be top secret, mom told me to tell you. Don't ever mention this again." She knew Jace wouldn't believe her so she hung up._

_"Perfect." Ryan laughed and let Alec fall to his knees. Isabelle immediately ran back to his side while Ryan walked to the door, taking the phone with him. "If everything goes according to plan. You two will be free to go in no time."_

///

Suicides are seen as dishonorable deaths by the Clave. In the case of Edward Longford, he had a proper Shadowhunter ceremony.

Alec had learned the Endarkened was Edward's _parabatai_. That he wanted to put him out of his misery and then turned his sword on himself. But that was not all. Before Edward had gone after his _parabatai_ he saw his little sister, Sofia Longford - the little girl with dark brown eyes- running around in the Accords Hall. He tried to get to her, but he was too late. He saw his little sister - his only sibling and family left - die, and then he had killed his Endarkened _parabatai_. Alec felt an immense respect for him. He lost so much in one night, if Alec had been in his place, he would probably have done the same.

"There's nothing you could've done." Magnus said. Alec ignored him. He didn't feel like talking. Edward and Sofia's ceremony was being held at the moment, and Alec wished he could have gotten there sooner. Maybe Sebastian would have called his army back and Sofia would had survived.

"That was a nice thing you did." Magnus sat beside him on the roof of the Gard. "You didn't even know her." Alec wanted to argue that he didn't do anything. That he felt guilty he hadn't gotten there sooner and it was his fault Sophia had died. He knew it was ridiculous, he wouldn't had been able to stop Sebastian no matter what, but it still didn't wash away the feeling of incompetence inside him.

"She reminded me of Izzy. Same hair, eyes. She was brave to have stayed back at the Accords Hall, she didn't want to leave without her brother." Alec said. Memories rushing back. "She was willing to stay and face the consequences for him. Isabelle is a lot like that. She never cares where her decisions might lead, as long as it's about someone she cares, she doesn't think clearly. With demons or any other threat, she's kill first as questions later. But if it were Jace, Clary, Simon, any of us, she doesn't think and does whatever it is to keep us alive and safe. I don't know if I should be mad or proud of her."

"She told me she watched you suffer through a rough patch. I have no idea what she meant, only that it was long time ago and because of that its that you are the way you are." Magnus saw Alec's eyes close.

"I didn't want you to know about that. I didn't want _anyone_ to know."

"I don't. And you don't have to tell me. All I'm saying is that Isabelle is strong, and she loves you. She's worried about you, you two already lost Max, she can't go through that again. Whatever it is that happened, I know she helped you through it, I could see the pain in her eyes when she spoke about it. Be proud, Alec. Your sister has a huge heart. You care about her as much as she cares about you, and you can't be mad that Isabelle is just like you." Alec smiled at him. "Come on, we should go. People are coming back from the ceremony and they are eager to start the Council meeting."

"Back to the Accords Hall. I don't think that's a good idea." Magnus smiled at the younger boy.

///

Alec sat beside Isabelle with Clary on his other side. He would prefer to sit beside Magnus but he was in his Representative chair. The meeting had started 15 minutes ago and it was the slowest meeting of all. No one felt comfortable in the Accords Hall, two Shadowhunters died just two hours before and even though the floors had been cleaned and the bodies cleared. It still felt dirty.

"Sebastian Morgenstern has to be stopped!" Yelled another man Alec didn't care about. It was the 12th time he has heard those exact words through the whole meeting.

"Maybe we should turn in the Lightwood boy!" Screamed someone else. That caught everyone's attention. Alec could see Magnus sit up straight in his chair. His bored look changed into one of anger.

"Absolutely not!" He barked. His voice echoed through the silent room. Alec stretched his hand to grip Isabelle's but he moved too fast he accidentally scratched the inside of his palm with his sword. Confused as to why it wasn't in its scabbard, Alec looked down and realized it wasn't his sword, it was the little girl's from before, the one who was with Julian and Helen Blackthorn. He still hasn't given it back. He pulled his sleeve down to cover his hand.

Some other Shadowhunters fought back and forth with Robert, Magnus, Maryse, Luke and even Raphael. Alec could see the Consul fidgeting awkwardly in her seat. Soon more people jumped in. Only around 5 Shadowhunters wanted to turn Alec in to Sebastian while the rest stood up for him. Aline and Helen, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, and Simon all were among the ones who didn't agree. _Of course they wouldn't_. Alec thought. Alec was so annoyed with them all, it wasn't anyone's decision to make. If he wanted to sacrifice himself then so be it. Alec rose to his feet. Clary was the first to notice and tried to stop him as he walked towards the Consul. As he neared the voices lowered to a murmur. Jia looked down at him, her face unreadable.

"It's okay." he said. "It's the only way."

~~~~~~~~~~


	11. ~{ Emma Carstairs }~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Hey guys! I know I took long but I've been stressing over school - I'm failing all my classes, Oops... Anyway, there ya go. Look forward to a Malec moment in the next chapter or maybe the one after that. 
> 
> I want to write the next chapter right now since I'm on a car ride (or as my brother in law and sister want to call it - a family bonding trip) to buy my brother in law's motorcycle. Probably, if he finds the one he wants. Anyway, I have like 3 to 4 hours to write it, which it's way too much time. I just hope my phone doesn't die on me in the next hour.
> 
> See ya ;)

**~{ Emma Carstairs }~**

Jace marched to Isabelle. He had been in a heated argument with a man he didn't care to know his name. He was the first who suggested turning Alec in to Sebastian and to say Jace was pissed is an understatement. When he saw a look of surprise cross the man's face Jace had noticed people were quieting down. He had turned around to find Clary trying to pull Alec back but the tall boy was stronger.

"What is he doing?!" He hissed at his sister. Izzy paled, looked once into his eyes and turned back to Alec.

"It's okay." He said. "It's the only way."

 _Typical_. Jace thought. _Of course he wants to be a martyr for the sake of all of us. Curse your selfless heart Alec._ Jace will not let Sebastian get close to Alec, if it's the last thing he ever does.

"Alexander." Magnus's voice was loud and strong. "Stay out of this."

"This is my decision to make Magnus, not yours." Even though Alec's back was to Jace, he could tell that he was avoiding looking at the Warlock.

"Son, this is not up for discussion. You're not going and that's final." Robert said.

"What do you say Consul Jia?" Alec asked her. She seemed stunned but went back to her distant expression. "If I volunteer. My life for everyone in here, everyone out of Idris. Not only Shadowhunters, this will stop Sebastian from hurting any Downworlder or mundane too."

"That's hardly a victory!" And Jace was surprised it was Raphael. "Don't be ridiculous kid, none of us will allow that to happen."

"Around 5 Shadowhunters here don't agree with you." Alec snapped. Jace walked forward and he soon was standing next to him.

"Let it go Alec." But his _parabatai_ showed no sign of backing down.

"Jace stay out o-"

"Jace Herondale, please take your brother out of here." Jia said, her eyes were closed and she breathed heavily.

"But Consul-!" Alec tried.

"Enough Alexander!" She yelled at him, then her attention went to the crowd. "We are Nephilim! We do not sacrifice our own. We stand tall and proud, we will fight and defeat Sebastian at all costs. Alexander stays. If we want to win this war.." She looked directly at Alec. There was something in the way she looked at him that scared him. It was like she knew something about him that he himself didn't. "We will need him to lead us. He's our only hope." Alec paled. He didn't want this. He's fine with turning himself in. This, the many pairs of eyes staring intently at him, trusting their lives and the lives of their children, family, friends. It's too much. He can't defeat Sebastian. He doesn't believe he can.

"I- I can't." He shuddered. "I can't do it."

"You know him better than any of us, you must think of a way." Jia begged. Alec looked around. His father sitting in his chair. The Downworlder Representatives Luke, Raphael, and lastly Magnus. They all matched the same expression. It was directed to him. Hope, trust, faith. They all really believed in him, and Alec didn't know whether to feel happy his deepest wishes of making his father proud had come true, or run away for the weight of all their lives being put on him.

"You can't put all that pressure on him!" It was Isabelle.

"Jace and I know Sebastian too!" Clary cut in, standing defensively beside Jace who was in front of Alec as if someone would come and snatch the blue eyed boy away. Izzy was on Alec's left and Simon stood on his right. Alec felt the need to roll his eyes but thought otherwise. "He's not alone on this and you can't force him into such a decision like that."

"That's why he's got his team." Raphael snickered. "Not only are you all great warriors- and don't ever expect me to repeat that- but you also hold the most knowledge on that prick." And he was right. If they wanted to beat Sebastian it couldn't be by outsmarting him, he was already way ahead of them. But if they could manage to find a way to let his guard down for only a few seconds, then they _could_ defeat him. That raises the question on how exactly they will manage to end his life. They have to find a weapon that will cut through him. There must be a way.

"It won't be easy." Alec spoke. Still hesitant about the whole thing.

"Alexander." Magnus's voice was softer than before. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you can't do it." But Alec never met his sight, but it was only because he didn't want to look at him. Every time they talk or look at each other, Alec feels like he's getting closer to him. Magnus continued "Exactly, it won't be easy, but we _will_ figure out a way." If anyone else had anything to say, they were interrupted by the slamming of the doors. A Council guard walked to Jia and whispered into her ear. She sighed with an angry look on her face and rose to her feet.

"The prisoner Meliorn has escaped." A chorus of gasps and murmurs echoed the room.

///

The meeting was declared over. Jia and Robert were going to take care of the Meliorn incident. They didn't want to send anyone out of Idris to follow after him in fear that more of them will be caught by Sebastian's army. Supposedly, they wanted to contact the vampire and werewolf clans to keep an eye out for the Seelie. Since they already had been informed about the fairies's betrayal, everyone was steering away from them. Some fights have even broken down between the Downworlders in the mundane world.

It was dangerous to leave Meliorn free. He could go back to the Seelie Queen and tell her anything she could use against them. But it was even more dangerous to get out of Idris. Now more than ever, Shadowhunters need to stay together.

That doesn't mean Alec, Isabelle or Jace liked the thought of him running around free. Jace offered to go look for him but of course he wasn't allowed to.

Alec has been hiding from everyone ever since. He knew Izzy and Jace were mad at him, or rather somewhat disappointed that he wanted to turn himself in. He was currently hiding on top of a tree. No one could see him since the sun was going down and other trees were blocking him. He heard a rattling of leaves and in no time, a little girl with blond hair sat beside him. Alec had seen her running after him, and even though he knew he was being followed, he let her be as he still needed to give her her sword back.

"You have my sword." She growled. Despite her young age, Alec could see just what a great Shadowhunter she will be when she's older. Alec took the hilt of her sword and handed it to her. He didn't miss the way she caressed it before she placed it on her scabbard.

"I'm Emma. Emma Carstairs." She said proudly. Alec smiled.

"Alec Lightwood." She nodded.

"I know who you are. Everyone does." Alec sighed. There was a time when he would be happy about that. He always wanted to feel important, to be noticed despite his efforts in hiding behind his younger siblings's shadows. He never wanted this. To be known as the boy who was sexually abused by Sebastian Morgenstern and is now their only hope in defeating him. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" He asked her.

"Everything that's happened to you. You don't deserve it." Alec smiled.

"You hardly know me." He chuckled. "It takes a lot more than a couple of rough patches to bring me down." But she didn't laugh.

"I may not know you, but I can see in your eyes and tell you're not okay. Your friends and family are trying to keep you protected from Sebastian but they don't realize that you're hiding a lot more than you let on. It's not only Sebastian, there's something else bothering you." Alec was speechless. "You hide behind. Even before you were taken, I could see how you managed to make yourself invisible from others. I thought it was because you didn't like attention, but after you came back, I could see it was a lot more than that. You have many secrets Alec, I don't know what they are but they will eat you alive, sooner or later you won't be able to pretend any longer."

Alec paled at Emma's words. She was so young and smart Alec had to admit. "Why are you telling me this?" His voice shook and his eyes stung and for a moment he didn't care he was letting Emma - a stranger. Someone beside Izzy - see the side of him he's been trying to hide.

"Because if someone can beat Sebastian, is you. I know you don't believe me, you don't think you can, but I do. I believe in you. I believe in the blue eyed boy who hides behind his younger siblings. In the broken boy who needs to be reminded how special he is. In the lonely boy with blue eyes and a heart of gold. I believe in you, _Alec Lightwood_."

///

"..... it's the Heavenly Fire." Simon said. Alec was brought back to the real world. After his short conversation with Emma, the little girl had leaped off the tree and left. Alec followed soon after, sneaking quietly into his room. He thought he had been successful in avoiding everyone but not even ten minutes later, Simon, Clary, Jace, and Izzy all walked in and made themselves comfortable. Of course Alec wasn't happy with that, he wanted to be alone. Think over things. But yeah, with them around he wouldn't get a chance to.

"What, the one inside of Jace?" Alec asked him, aware that they had been talking about possibilities in defeating Sebastian. Simon was sprawled at the end of his bed, taking up most of the space. Alec sat on top of his pillows, his legs crossed and leaning against the wall. Izzy beside him with her feet resting on Simon's stomach. Clary and Jace had taken the small couch beside them.

"It's the only thing powerful enough to kill him." Clary added helpfully. Alec thought about it for a second. There's nothing else, this is their only useful lead, but it still wasn't enough.

"Yes, but Jace doesn't know how to use it." Isabelle whined. Jace glared at her.

"Jeesh Izz. I'm sorry I don't master in _Heavenly Fire Control_." He rolled his eyes. Simon and Alec snicker.

"I checked every book here in Alicante and there's nothing related to this." Clary sighed.

"There's no way you went through every book in a matter of days Clary." Simon rolled his eyes at his redhead friend. "I saw the library, it's ridiculous."

"Obviously not all the books, Simon." She scoff. "I went through the covers and I read a few who could have had something, but there was nothing. The lady in the library - Frida - she's still searching and will tell me if she finds anything."

 _The Institute has more books._ Alec thought. Still, he knew they wouldn't find anything there. Alec has read majority of the books, and they were nothing compared to the amount they have in Alicante. _Magnus also has many books..._

Alec shook his head to rid of the thoughts about the sparkly warlock.

"Aleeeec..." Izzy waved a hand in his face. Alec jerked back in surprise.

"What?" Alec heard Jace sigh.

"What's up with you?" He asked. "You haven't been paying much attention since we got here."

Alec shrugged. "Maybe we should go to New York." he said without thinking.

"Why?" Simon asked before he could correct himself. Alec felt the 4 pairs of eyes staring intently at him.

"Forget it, I was just distracted." He stood up and walked to his closet. He heard Clary gasp and he turned around.

"I know what you were thinking! You want to go after Meliorn." She accused. Alec wanted to argue that he wasn't that stupid. That he was actually thinking about places where their questions might be answered. That the Clave wants them here, and Alec didn't want to cause more trouble with them, not right now. In the end he stayed quiet, watching as Jace stood up.

"Finally some action." He breathed out happily. "Clary dear, can you build us a portal?"

"Whoa whoa whoa.. A portal for what?" Alec turned around so fast he got lightheaded. Magnus closed the door behind him. _How had they not heard him opening it?_ Alec thought. _Right, he has magical powers.._

"We're going after Meliorn." Simon said. Alec was stunned to hear him agree so easily with Jace. Usually he was the most composed of them all. Well no that was Alec, but Simon's a _very_ close second.

"Well can't say I'm surprised." he said. His eyes passing through everyone in the room but lingering on Alec a little longer. Magnus and Alec weren't aware of how long they had been staring at each other, but the rest did. They noticed, but did nothing to interrupt it. No matter how awkward it was for them. "Anyway, it's dangerous out there. As a Representative I am forced to inform the Consul about Jace's newest little scheme."

"Wait, since when do _you_ care?" Isabelle asked him. "You do what you want, not even the Consul can force you to do anything." Magnus grinned at her.

"True, besides," Jace cut in. "This is not _my_ newest little scheme. It was Alec's idea." Magnus's eyes widened. Alec stood speechless as Magnus gave him a disbelieving expression.

"Is that true?" Alec stammered. He suddenly felt so self conscious. As if he had done something wrong that made Magnus disappointed.

"I didn't say that.." He finally said. Magnus searched his eyes, and Alec looked away. Magnus knows so much about him, he can read Alec so easily, Alec feared the warlock would discover too much. Even when they had been together, Alec would try his hardest to avoid Magnus from looking too deeply for too long into his eyes. It was silly, but Alec didn't want him to see just how much he was breaking, how much he had suffered. And now, it was obvious, everyone in the room had seen him at his low - Isabelle more times than Alec hoped for - but now he has to work harder and hide his mental breakdown as well as his fears and insecurities.

"Actually." Magnus said thoughtfully. "Maybe we _should_ go. You know maybe some time away will do us all good. I also work better at my apartment."

"Who said you were joining us?" Jace scoff. The warlock was not on Jace's good list, he was still watching him closely. Magnus could break Alec's heart again, and this time he's not so sure his _parabatai_ would be able to handle it.

"I don't need your permission, Herondale." Jace glared and marched up to him. Only to be stopped by Alec who placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"Stop. If he wants to come he can. He deserves a rest just as much as we do." Magnus grinned. Jace scowled at him then went back to stand beside Clary. As soon as Alec turned around Magnus clapped his hands, blue light sparking each time his hands made contact. He pulled them back and with one swift move of his right hand, a portal appeared on Alec's wall.

"Ready?" He smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~


	12. ~{ Khalil Gibran }~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> So, there it is. I found the quote by Khalil Gibran earlier today and I really liked it so I wanted to include it. Anyway, so yeah. There you go on this Malec moment. I feel like I rushed into it. But at the same time it's the 12th chapter and I thought it was going too slow, so I don't know...
> 
> You guys tell me what you thought about it ;)

** ~{ Khalil Gibran}~ **

Magnus's loft was the same as it was the last time Alec had been there. When he picked up his stuff after Magnus broke up with him. Alec remembers being brought here when they left Edom, but he didn't even get a chance to look around before he was nocked out of consciousness. He remembers a man he had never seen before. Dressed in white and apparently he was powerful enough to bring them all from a demon realm with a simple click of his fingers. He never questioned them about it, whoever he was had left and hasn't shown any sign of coming back.

"Alright!" Magnus clapped once to get everyone's attention. "Clary and Isabelle, you two will go back to the Institute and search for anything that might help with the Heavenly Fire. Jace and Sim-"

"Who the hell made you the leader?!" Jace complained. Magnus glared at him, annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"One, I'm the oldest." He said like it was the most obvious reason. Alec rolled his eyes. _Can they stop fighting?! They're acting like little children_. "Two, I know that if I send you to do research, you won't be of much use. Three, I can't team you up with Clary, you two can't keep your hands off of each other as it is. And four, Simon has a tendency to get himself in trouble, well you too but I'm sure I can count on you not to cause any trouble, right?" Alec sensed Jace about to throw a fit so he stepped up.

"Just do it, Jace." His _parabatai_ looked him once in the eyes before nodding. "Go to Maia and Lily, ask them what they have heard of the Fearies, and if they have seen or heard anything about Meliorn. Whatever happens, call me."

"What about you?" Isabelle asked. Alec shrugged.

"I could go with Ja-"

"He's staying here with me." Magnus cut in. A stack of books appeared on the coffee table. "I need help with research too."

"Like hell! He's coming wi-" Jace was cut off by the sound of a glass breaking. Everyone got in fighting mode. Everyone except Magnus and Alec. A fluffy small cat ran into the room, jumped to the couch, then to the stack of books, and finally latch itself on Alec's chest. The latter caught him with a small smile playing at his lips.

"Hey Chairman." He muttered to the small taffy cat. Chairman meowed and purred in content. Alec let himself fall back on the sofa, still scratching behind the cat's ears. "I'm staying." He announced. Not wanting to leave the small cat. He loved Chairman, he's an adorable cat and he didn't scratch at him for pointless reasons like Church did. He missed him all this time, and apparently the Chairman did too.

"Are you sure, Alec?" Clary asked. She understands why Jace wanted Alec to stir away from Magnus - which she didn't agree with - but they had to stop thinking they know what is best for Alec and let him decide himself. It's his life, and he never got in their love lives - without counting Alec's old crush on Jace because even then all he did was complain about Clary's presence, he never intervened.

"Yeah, go. Call if you need me."

///

Clary and Isabelle walked in a comfortable silence. Both lost in their own minds. Isabelle seemed to be struggling with something. Clary was aware of her acting weird lately. She always seemed to her as strong, but ever since Alec and Magnus broke up she's been acting strange, even more so since Alec tried to take his own life.

"Are you okay?" She asked her. Isabelle jumped in surprise, seeming to have forgotten the shorter girl was beside her.

"Yeah, yeah. Great, why you ask?" She replied.

"You don't have to lie to me Izzy. Something's bothering you, what is it?" Isabelle frowned. She stared straight ahead, but Clary knew she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. The whole way to the Institute since they left Magnus's loft, Clary had to pull on Izzy's arm every time they had to make a turn.

"Do you think Jace is right not to trust Magnus with Alec's heart again?"

"I think that's Alec's decision to make." Clary responded.

"I know! It's just, I know Alec. I've seen him suffer like you have no idea." Clary was shocked to see her wipe away furiously at her tears. It made Clary question just what exactly she was talking about. But she knew Isabelle and Alec are really close - she often thought they were _too_ close, but she didn't know what having a brother or sister was like so she simply ignored it. Now Clary wasn't so sure it was just the fact that they were related. It's much more than that. "Will you promise not to tell anyone about what I'm about to say? Not Simon, not Magnus, and especially not Jace. No one." Clary nodded. They were outside the Institute now, the heavy wind blowing both girl's hair. Some of Izzy's hair got stuck on her wet cheeks and Clary wanted to pull the girl into a hug, but she didn't know how she would react.

"I promise." After a while Izzy continued.

"Three years ago, Alec was tortured. I had to watch as he was mentally and physically ripped apart. Jace doesn't know, we kept it a secret. Alec is fragile, but he's also the strongest person I know. Even more so than Jace." She chuckled. "I know Magnus loves him, and Alec does too. But if something happened. If _anything_ were to happen. Clary it's over."

"How can you say that?" Clary asked incredulously, her eyes welling up with tears of we own.

"Because I know him. Because Clary, you look into his eyes and you don't see that there is something _different_. You don't know. All you see is the same Alec with repressive emotions and a blank expression. You can see he's hurt and traumatized for what happened at Edom, but he's always been that way, you just didn't see it because you didn't know. I can tell when Alec is hiding something, he's very good at pretending Clary. He's not fine."

"Of course he's not." Clary spoke. "He has been through a lot, even the strongest of people have a limit. You have to let him move on, give him space to think what he wants. He loves Magnus, and if he wants to take the risks, then so be it. All we can do is be there for him, he needs you, he needs his sister. And if you don't hold yourself together, how are you going to help him? It breaks me to see you in so much pain. Both of you." Isabelle breathed out heavily, until she composed herself and tears stopped rolling out her eyes.

"You're right. I have to be there for him. More than ever."

"I guess it's true what Khalil Gibran said." Clary smiled. " _Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars_."

///

After Isabelle and Clary left, Jace stayed back for a while reluctant to go, until Simon managed to get him out of the loft. Now it was only Magnus, Chairman, and Alec. _It's okay_. He told himself. _I'll just ignore him and speak to Chairman Meow instead._ With Chairman still in his arms, Alec reached for a book to start reading.

"Oh, you won't find anything in there." Alec could practically hear the smirk in Magnus's voice.

"You already read them all didn't you?" He asked, not looking up from his focused attention on the Chairman's fur.

"Yes, and there's nothing about the Heavenly Fire in any of them." Alec heard him shift and sit on the single person couch, he could see his feet perched on the coffee table. "I wanted to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about." Alec grumbled. Sensing his sudden change of emotions, the Chairman began to lick Alec's hand. Alec found it disgusting but did nothing to stop the cute cat.

"There is. There's a lot to talk about Alec. I love you, and I can't live without you. I know you have many things in mind right now, but I just wanted to let you know that whatever you need, no matter what it is, you can come to me."

"Don't say that." Alec felt tears sting in his eyes. "Don't you dare say you love me. You have no idea how bad I've been wanting for you to say that to me, for you to take me back. But Magnus, it's never going to work. You will live forever, I won't. I'll grow old and die and I will never rid that thought from my mind while I'm still young. It will never work.."

"Really, Alexander? Is that what you think? Or is it that you don't want to give us a chance?" Alec shook his head. He felt a tear slip it of his eye and he wiped it away.

"You deserve someone better Magnus." He told him. "Someone who isn't broken. Who will love you as much as I do and will live with you forever."

"But I don't want anyone else! I want you." Magnus sat next to him, still a big distance between the two. The Chairman jumped off his arms and into Magnus's room. Alec wished he hadn't left, now he sat there awkwardly staring down at his lap. "Look at me. Alec please." And Alec could hear the desperation in his voice. The pain. He looked up. "I love you. I would die for you. Tell me the words, and I will stay away from you forever, tell me you don't want to ever see me again. Please, that's the only way I will be able to keep my distance. If you don't want me, I'll respect that." But he couldn't say that.

"I can't. I can't say that." His voice wavered. "Don't you dare tell me to say that I don't love you, that I want you to stay away. I could never stop loving you." Magnus let out a breath of relief.

"Tell me then, what do you want from me?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Alec was mad now. "I love you, but I also hate how weak you make me feel! And things between us won't work. You deserve someone who makes you happy. Not me. I'm trivial, Magnus! Why would you want to be with someone like me?! I'm a waste, a-"

Magnus took Alec's face in both his hands and crashed their lips together. Alec sat still in surprise and after a while he moved his hands up to his chest to push him away, but his body didn't seem to react with his brain and his hands fisted into his shirt. Pulling him closer. The kiss started slow, a beautiful moment shared between the two to make up for loss time. But it started to get more heated, all the anger, pain, love, poured into that one kiss. Magnus moved his hands down to Alec's waist, and hesitantly lifted his shirt up a little. Alec gasped at the cold contact of his hands on his skin, Magnus took it as a sign that Alec wasn't ready for too much contact, but Alec sensing the warlock was pulling away he gripped his hands tighter into his shirt and pulled him back down on the couch. Alec's back pressed against the comfortable and familiar sofa with Magnus on top of him. Kissing him harder and faster. Magnus separated their lips only to press them against Alec's neck. Alec's breath was uneven, he breathed heavily and his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. He groaned when Magnus sucked on his delicate skin, he kissed up his neck and to his jaw, his cheek, until he pressed their lips together again.

"Don't you ever say those things about yourself again." He said in between kisses. Alec couldn't think straight, his thoughts jumbled all together. All he could think about was Magnus and his lips, their bodies pressed together, the tender touch of his fingers on him. He felt dizzy, like it was all just a dream. Alec gripped Magnus's hair and pulled on it lightly, just the way he knows the warlock loves it. Magnus moaned into his mouth. The yellow-cat eyed boy tightened his hold on his lover's waist, he pushed his shirt up and ran his fingers through his strong stomach. Alec moaned loudly, craving for more.

A ring echoed through the room. Neither of the two cared, their focus locked on each other. The ringing got more persistent and it started to irritate Magnus. With a groan he stretched his hand to the coffee table and took the device, unsure whether it was his or Alec's.

"What?!" His voice came out raspy and breathless. Alec had gone still below him.

"Magnus! We found Meliorn, and we're going to need your help." It was Simon. Magnus noticed it was Alec's phone on his hand, and that Simon was nice and smart enough not to ask why Magnus had answered it.

"How much _do_ you need it?!" He groaned. He heard yelling from the other side of the phone, a loud smack, and then Jace's voice.

"Magnus get your ass here! I'll send you the address to where Meliorn is, Simon and I are on our way." Jace said in a rush.

"Can't you take care of him yourselves??" Alec was pushing on his chest to move. Magnus pushed himself into a sitting position and Alec followed soon after. He motioned for Magnus to give him the phone.

"Jace. What's wrong?" Alec heard Jace sigh on the other end.

"Meliorn is forming an army. We don't know what for, but we need your help. I already called Izzy and Clary, so hurry!" Then his _parabatai_ hung up. Not even five seconds later he received a text message with an address.

"We have to go." Magnus nodded and got up. He stared at Alec as he fixed his clothes. He stretched out a hand to him.

"Shall we?" Alec seemed to stare at his hand for quite a while. He seemed hesitant but after a while he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and placed his hand on his.

~~~~~~~~~~


	13. ~{ Black Blood }~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> I didn't have a time to upload until now. I've been like so tired lately and my cousin might come over so now I will have less time to write. I have a lot of homework too that is due on Monday...
> 
> Anyway, I've got a surprise planned for the next chapter ;)  
> Don't know if you guys will like it... I doubt it. But someone will make an appearance. Not saying anything more :P

** ~{ Black Blood }~ **

_Alec had been asleep for four hours and Isabelle was getting nervous. The basement they had been locked in had no bed, only a blanket that had been thrown at her face. She had laid it out and made Alec lay down on it. She took her coat off and made a pillow for him. He had been hesitant but the second his head pressed against the dirty clothing his eyes had closed and he fell asleep._

_Isabelle had demanded water for when he woke up and Ryan brought a full gallon and even some food for her and Alec. She hadn't eaten anything and both plates were cold by now. To make matters worse, the basement was so cold she could see her breath. She was freezing but so was Alec. His body shivered uncontrollably and Isabelle was scared it was more than just the cold._

_An hour had passed and Isabelle had no idea if it was day or night. That's when the door opened and she was blinded by a bright white flashlight. Ryan walked in, a rope on his hands._

_"Get up." She looked down at Alec, refusing to leave his side. "Get up, or I'll make you." She got on her feet and as soon as she did, Ryan turned her around so fast she hit her head against the wall. Her hands were being tied behind her back. "I want you to see what your brother is going through. For you to get an idea of what he's going to become." She froze._

_"He's tired. Please stop, he can't handle it." She sobbed. She didn't care how weak she might seem, this is Alec, her older brother, and she would do anything for him. "Take me. Let him go." Ryan laughed._

_"You're too young. Besides, Alec is special, he_ can _handle this. He will be the most powerful being in history. You just wait and see." Then she was pushed out of the room and lead down a hall. It was dark, only a few dim lightbulbs were on. She was pushed into a room and forced to sit on a chair, where he proceeded to tie her legs. He winked and walked out of the room. She fought against the rope but it was too tight. She glanced around. There was a metal table with four leather cuffs. There was a small table beside that, a surgical tray laid on top of it with many syringes and blood bags, but the blood wasn't red, it was a dark-pitch black. When Ryan returned with Alec in his arms she realized what he was about to do._

_"Don't! You're going kill him!!" He ignored her as he laid Alec down and tied his hands on his sides, and his legs to the end of the table. "Alec!!" Her brother's eyes began to flutter open. He looked around until he saw Isabelle strapped to the chair and he panicked._

_"Let her go!" He growled despite his weak state and his dry voice. His hands balled into weak fists but even if he wanted to throw a punch he couldn't, since he was tied down._

_"I won't hurt her. She's useful." Ryan smiled. "If she wasn't here_ I _would have to take care of you and make sure you don't die."_

_"What are you doing to him?!" Isabelle yelled. Her eyes never left her brother's weak and pale face. Ryan took one of the black liquid filled bags and without warning whatsoever injected it into Alec's extended arm. Then proceeded to do the same to his other arm. At first nothing happened, but after a while she could see his veins turning black, his arms shook with so much force and he scrunch his face in pain. She could see he wanted to scream but something was stopping him. The black liquid began to spread fast in his veins, going up all the way to his throat and lingering on his jaw and his cheeks. His head moved from side to side, his eyes moving slowly around the room, almost as if he was drunk. Isabelle fought against the rope, she might only be 13 but she's one of the strongest of her age, she has fought demons with her brothers. She can't believe a rope is actually a greater challenge than anything else she's faced before. Yet again, when she fights demons Alec and Jace are always beside her, and now she's watching as life is being drained out of her brother's beautiful blue eyes. She's a 13 year old, no matter what a great warrior she is, her family will always be her greatest weakness._

_"Do you know what this is?" Ryan smirked, pointing to the black liquid. Isabelle choked out a sob, tears of frustration falling out of her eyes. "Demon blood. Not a regular demon's blood. This one is much more powerful, you have no idea how difficult it was to get it." Her eyes widened. Demon blood can kill a Shadowhunter. There's no way Alec should be surviving this, he should be dead by now. Isabelle shuddered at the thought. "If the experiment works, Alec will have special gifts. He will still be Nephilim, but he will also have the blood of a demon in him. I'm here to do a job Isabelle. I had to see if Alec would be able to handle the doses, and once I was sure he would, I was ordered to begin the experiment."_

_"Why? Why him?!" She cried. Alec began to shake more. Isabelle stared in horror as he cried. Not regular tears. Black drops of blood poured out of his eyes. "Stop!! Please you're killing him!!" Ryan looked back and for a second he looked afraid._

_"Impossible..." He went to Alec's side and tried to keep his body steady. He frantically reached for a syringe and injected the clear liquid into his body. Nothing changed. Isabelle pulled harder on the rope, it scratched on her wrist she could feel blood leaking out of them. She watched as Ryan tried to keep Alec calm, but the latter kept moving and trying to pull on his tied arms and legs. Isabelle felt the rope loosen and she ripped it off. She tried standing, only to fall onto the floor. Before she even reached out to untie her feet, she heard a loud cling, followed by another. She looked up to find Alec sat up, eyes exactly how they had been before. Small black spots on his Iris and red sclera. He stretched his right arm in Ryan's direction and he twisted his hand, as if he was squeezing the air. Ryan's hands flew to his throat, Isabelle noticed he couldn't breath and he started coughing black blood. Alec had a blank expression on his face, he was emotionless._

_"Alec!!" She tried to get his attention. Whatever is happening was obviously not part of Ryan's plan. She pulled on the rope until her feet were free. Then she ran to his side, keeping a short distance between them."Alec please! Stop. It's me, Izzy!!" But he didn't even look at her. Ryan was kneeling now, his hands pressed flat against the floor, a puddle of his blood forming around them. She wanted him dead, but she also knew that if she wanted him to tell her what is wrong with Alec, she will need him to stay alive._

_"I'm so sorry." Isabelle whispered. She gripped the surgical tray beside her and with closed eyes swung it at her brother's head._

**///**

Jace and Simon are not the closest of friends. They have grown an immense respect for each other, but they wouldn't survive being around one another for too long. With Jace's current mood, Simon was finding it difficult to not do something that might annoy him.

The vampire knows what's been bothering him though. Leaving Alec alone with Magnus was troubling him. The older Shadowhunter has been through a lot even Simon feared anyone or anything will come and cause more pain to him. He would fight any potential threat that may come Alec's way, not only for Izzy, but because he believes the poor boy deserves to be happy. The first though Simon had when he met Alec, was lonely. He remembered Alec's hard look on him and his sarcastic and rude comments. He knew it was a cover, that Alec was unhappy and repressive. There was something eating him inside, Simon was always good at reading people, but Alec was different. He could tell something was wrong, but Alec hid it so well and he knew how to avert people's attention on him to someone or something else. Simon struggled to figure out what was wrong, but he was never lucky enough to discover anything.

Now, Simon sees Alec and he can't help but be amazed by him. Alec can hide his sorrow so well without having to try. He's so used to hiding behind a mask and pretending to be alright. Despite all that, what Simon admires the most about him is his love for his family, and that he pretends for them, so they don't have to see him suffer. Simon feels honored that Clary and him are even considered a special part in the boy's life.

"Alec will be alright, you know?" Jace tensed but didn't stop walking. They had just left Magnus's building and were on their way to meet with Maia and the werewolf pack. Simon was nervous to go speak with her, he was still not over Jordan's death, it was still too soon.

"You don't know that." The blond grumbled. Simon rolled his eyes.

"You need to stop." Simon was annoyed now. "Your problem is not that Alec stayed with Magnus. Or that Alec could get hurt again. So what's _really_ bothering you?" Jace stayed quiet. "Fine, don't tell me, but you have to know that Alec needs your help. He needs to feel like you trust him and he can count on you. If you keep pushing him away by trying to decide what's best for him and what's not, he will feel like he can't rely on you. Ever since I met you all, Alec has been there for you through everything. He believed in you. It's time for you to do the same."

"Shut up." But the look on Jace's face told him that he agreed with him. Simon smirked but didn't say anything. They entered Maia's office and she immediately greeted Simon with a hug.

"I was so worried about you." He hugged her back awkwardly. She let go.

"I'm sorry about Jordan." They said almost exactly at the same time. Simon smiled sadly at her. They set into a small conversation until they went into business.

"Meliorn was spotted two hours ago by some friends. I have them following him." She sighed.

"Why didn't you tell the Clave?" Jace asked.

"Because if I did all they would have told us would be to take care of it ourselves and send him to Idris for them." She scoff. Both boys shrug in agreement.

"Well we're here, we'll take care of it." Simon said. The look on Maia's face made Jace straighten in his chair.

"What is it?" He asked her. She hesitated before saying. "He's forming an army."

"What for?!" She shrugged and handed over a small stack of pictures.

"They're not many, but they're loyal to him. Whatever he's planning, it's not good."

"Or maybe he just wants protection, you know from the Clave." Jace nodded at Simon.

"It's a possibility." Jace stood up and Simon followed soon after. "Thank you for your help Maia. Could we have his location? We'll take over from here."

**///**

Meliorn stood in the middle of the woods, a dozen faeries around him. For a Faerie to create a secret army and keep it from their Queen, means it must be serious. Jace and Simon stood far away not to be noticed, for the first time in his life Jace decided to wait for the others as to avoid any complications. When he finally saw Clary's bright red hair, he sighed in relief. Magnus followed beside her with a proud grin on his face. That's when he saw Isabelle and Alec. His sister was excitedly rambling on about something to his _parabatai_ and even though it was dark, Jace could see Alec blush through the dim light of his witchlight.

"What's going on over there?" Simon asked as soon as Magnus and Clary were beside them. Clary glanced at Jace then at Magnus before shaking her head.

"Nothing, just you know, Izzy being Izzy." Jace stared at her, obviously knowing she was lying.

"What do yo-"

"So, what you got?" Alec asked in a rush as soon as he was close by. He pushed past Simon to take a look down the hill where Meliorn and his army were. They could tell he was flustered, and Jace only ever saw him get like this whenever he would tease him and Magnus about sex. Jace's blood began to boil in rage. Clary sensed his change of mood and place a gentle hand on his arm.

"They've been standing there doing nothing since we got here." Jace told him, standing beside him to take a look as well.

"That's not good." Magnus muttered, standing on Alec's other side. "Wait, is his coat black?"

"It looks more like a dark brown." Alec answered.

"Really? It looks black to me." The Warlock scrunch his eyebrows as he examined Meliorn's clothes.

"No it's kind of red. Like a brown red." Simon muttered. Jace glared at him.

"Red?! Are you all blind??" Isabelle screeched. "It's a coppery brown."

"I agree with Alec." Clary cut in. "It's just a dark brown." Jace gave his girlfriend an incredulous look. "What?" She asked him. Jace rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Why does it even matter?" Alec asked the yellow-cat eyed boy.

"I _want_ it." Jace groaned in annoyance while Alec chuckled.

"Can we get serious here?!" Everyone froze and nodded at him. "Right, so far they haven't done anything. They seemed to have a small conversation but by the time we arrived it was over. Anyway, it seems like they're waiting for something."

"There's too many of them." Isabelle muttered. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Nothing we can't handle." Jace smirked. There was a silence and he noticed everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to lay out a plan.

_Ever since I met you all, Alec has been there for you through everything. He believed in you. It's time for you to do the same._

Despite how much Jace hated to admit it, Simon was right. He spared a glance at his _parabatai_ standing beside Magnus. The Warlock stood protectively beside Alec.

He finally realized why he hated Magnus so much. Of course it was because Alec had been in a state of depression since their breakup. But Jace also has a lot to thank Magnus for. Jace realized he's being selfish, wanting to keep Alec away from anyone who's ever hurt him, or could. But Alec can take care of himself, and there's always Magnus who would give his life for the blue eyed Shadowhunter. All Jace could do was stand by his side and keep him on his feet, just the way Alec did when he needed his _parabatai._

Jace looked at him in the eyes and asked "What's the plan?"

~~~~~~~~~~


	14. ~{ Hellhound }~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Is Sebastian's life coming to an end??  
> Who knows!! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Tell me what you thought of this chapter!! What do you guys think will happen next?"

** ~{  ** ** Hellhound ** ** }~ **

Alec walked quietly around a tree. He could see Clary and Jace feet away beside him, Isabelle and Magnus were on his other side. Alec and Simon approached quietly towards the group of Faeries. All they had to do was get close enough to fire an arrow. Magnus had summoned another bow for Simon. He might not be too good with it, but at least it's something.

They would work as a distraction, attacking from the darkness where they couldn't be spot, while the others attacked the rest. It sounded easy, all Alec and Simon had to do was watch over the others, but the Shadowhunter hadn't even taken five steps when a loud voice ran in his head.

"Don't waste your time, Lightwood." Meliorn spoke. "Did you really think we couldn't see you from your hiding spot?" Everyone froze. Simon gave Alec a nervous look but all Alec did was mirror his expression. "Come on guys, we've been waiting for you!" Alec could see Magnus approaching the group of Faeries, Isabelle hot on his heels. Simon stared in confusion as Isabelle and Alec had some kinds of telepathic conversation.

"What? What happened??" He whispered quietly when Izzy continued to walk. Alec moved around to find a better spot where he could have a shot at Meliorn. Simon moved next to him.

"We'll stay here, stick with the plan." He whispered back as he made some hand signs towards Clary and Jace. Just like Simon she didn't seem to understand, but Jace apparently did since he took Clary's hand and dragged her somewhere else. "If things start getting bad, Jace and Clary will strike at them from behind and we shoot. They know we're here but they can't see us, it's an advantage." He added helpfully.

Magnus and Isabelle stopped feet in front of Meliorn and his people. Alec could see Meliorn frown. "Where's the boy?!" He demanded.

"What boy?" Isabelle grit her teeth.

"Don't act stupid little girl. I'm talking about Alexander." Alec could see Simon grip his bow tighter.

"What do you want with him?" Magnus's voice was calm but frightening. Alec shuddered at the coldness of it.

"We will win our Queen's trust again. If we turn Alexander to her, safe and sound." Everyone tensed, except for Alec. He's getting exasperatedly tired of this.

"Well how unfortunate for you." Magnus smirked. "You'll have to go back to your Queen empty handed. Alexander stays with us." Meliorn looked back at his army, an angry but nervous expression was passed around them all.

"Why don't you let _him_ decide." Meliorn replied. What happened next was so unexpected no one had time to react. The group of Faeries ran forward, Alec could see Magnus move his hands, blue light fired out and went straight to the group. Alec pulled his arrow back and fired, Simon doing the same. To get a better view Alec stood up and walked closer, Jace and Clary had ran in, fighting alongside Magnus. _Where's Isabelle?!_ Alec wondered. He looked around frantically until he spotted her. Meliorn was in the middle of the fight, Izzy struggling against his hold on her. He placed a sword to her throat and she froze. Alec ran out, his hands shake with anxiousness.

"Alec don-!" Jace stopped mid sentence when he noticed where Alec was running to, Simon right behind him. Jace killed two more Faeries and ran to him. By then the fight had stopped, the Faeries had an advantage, there was no need for a fight.

"There you are." Meliorn grinned.

"Let her go." he growled. "I will kill you if anything happens to her." Isabelle shook her head, she knew he would try to give himself up for her.

"Don't you dare Al-" Meliorn pressed the blade harder on her throat to quiet her down. Alec spared a glance at Jace, his brother.

"Okay." Alec turned back to his sister. Walking forward until he was close enough to stretch his arm towards her. "I wont go with you until she makes it safely to Jace." Meliorn nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough." He let go of Izzy and as soon as his sister was free, Alec pushed her behind him. Taking his seraph blade and aiming for Meliorn's chest. But the Faerie seemed to know better, he griped his own blade. Isabelle noticed and ran to stand in front of her brother, receiving the hit that was meant for Alec. She gasped as the blade was ran into her side, falling to her knees in pain, but she never cried out.

Alec stared in horror, Meliorn was stunned at what he had done to notice Alec's icy glare. Alec took his seraph blade, muttered its name and ran it into his stomach. He pulled it out, not taking any satisfaction in the surprised look on Faerie's eyes, and aimed one more time to his throat. Blood poured out as Meliorn fell to the ground. His eyes stayed open even after his breathing stopped.

Alec turned around to find Izzy unconscious, and he ran to kneel beside her. Alec was aware that there was screaming around him, but all his attention was focused on his sister. Guilt was eating him alive. _If it wasn't for me, this wouldn't have happened to you..._ "I'm sorry." He wanted to reach out and push her hair out of her face, but was too scared to touch her in case he might hurt her more. In the end he simply took hold of her hand.

"..Alec! Alec!!" He was pulled out of his trance by Clary. Alec watched as Simon threw himself beside Isabelle, Magnus doing the same soon after. "Alec, she's going to be fine!" He felt tears sting in his eyes. Alec saw Jace arguing with the remaining Faeries. After a while they had finally agreed to leave.

"She's fine, I took out the blade and stopped the bleeding. I'm closing her wound now." Magnus spoke helpfully, but it was mostly directed to Alec in order to keep him calm.

"See, she's fine. Alec-"

"I'm so sorry." he spared one last glance at his sister, let her hand go, and ran.

**///**

Alec ran and ran. He didn't know where he was going, or if he was running deeper into the forest or closer to New York. When he finally stopped after possibly more than half an hour running. He was beside a large boulder. There was a small river, the sound of the waves crashing loudly with the rocks soothed Alec. The moon was his only source of light, even though he had his witchlight but he like the darkness and he didn't want to stain anything else with Meliorn's blood. He walked to the river and leaned down to wash his hands, the water turning a light pink as it was washed away by the current. He wiped angrily at his hands before he leaned back and laid on the floor.

The weather was perfect. Cold, as Alec liked it. It was a bit windy but he found it soothing as it blew his hair from side to side.

There was a pounding of feet, but Alec didn't hear it because of the loud noisy river. He didn't feel or hear the figure walking towards him until he felt hot breath and a heard snorting sound above his head.

His eyes opened to find shimmering red eyes looking down at him. Alec went to stand up but a huge paw was pressed against his chest, keeping him down. It was a Hellhound. Black fur and huge wide teeth. It breathed closely to Alec's face. It leaned down to smell over his neck and face. Surprised at the demon's actions, Alec lowered his arm to grab his seraph blade.

The demon raised its head and howled. Alec took his chance and muttered an angelic name, his seraph blade blaring a white glow. The demon looked down and growled at him, it's spit stuck to Alec's face. He felt his face burn, demon spit can be poisonous. He swung his arm up but he only scratch the demon on it's belly. It moved back, running to stand on top of the boulder Alec had leaned against before. It bare it's white and yellow teeth at Alec, growling but not attacking. For a second Alec found it weird, but images of Isabelle were still fresh in his mind and he felt angry. Angry at himself for putting Izzy in that kind of danger.

He ran forward, jumping straight at it. It raised a clawed paw but Alec only kept going. Alec got on it's back, wielding his sword down, but he was pushed off. He rolled on the ground before he got back up on a crouching position. The demon stood feet in front of him, waiting for Alec to try something else. And he did. He ran forward and at the last minute, threw himself on the floor and rolled down to the demons legs. Alec sunk his sword into its right leg and he watched as it cried in pain. Alec got up on his feet and took out his bow. He aimed an arrow at the Hellhound and let it go. It hit him on his other leg. Alec kept going until the demon couldn't move anymore and it lay on the ground, breathing heavily. Alec walked to it with an arrow aiming to it's chest. The demon kept growling at him, eyes an angry red. Alec pulled his arm back, preparing to let the arrow go and sink into the demon.

"Stop." A voice called out from behind him. Alec turned around, a stronger hold on his arrow. There stood a man with a white suit, his eyes were a golden-green and slit-pupiled like a cat's. He was grinning, showing off his sharp pointed white teeth. "That was fun to watch."

"Who the hell are you?" Alec asked. He knew, the man looked familiar. It was the same man he had seen at Edom. The same one who disappeared and never showed up again. Until now.

"You don't know me?" He asked honestly surprised. "Didn't Magnus tell you? Your friends? Seriously, did you even ask?" Alec shrugged, his arrow still aimed at him.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'm Asmodeus, ruler of Edom." He smirked.

"Sebastian is the ruler of Edom." Alec scoff. Asmodeus laughed.

"Have you never heard of me?" Alec thought about it, yes he has. Asmodeus is a Prince of Hell, he joined Lucifer in his uprising against Heaven, Asmodeus was cast down to hell along with Satan's other followers. Alec merely nodded. "Of course you do, you're the smart one." Alec didn't know if he should feel flattered or shoot his arrow at the man. He voted for neither.

"I helped your friends rescue you from Sebastian."

"Why?" Alec asked. Not believing they would be stupid enough to ask a demon this powerful for help. Alec knows these things always come with a price.

"Because I'm Magnus's father." Alec's eyes widened. He looked once more into the man's eyes, _golden-green and slit-pupiled like a cat's._

"You sent your Hellhound to track me down." Alec pointed out.

"See, the smart one." Asmodeus grinned. He walked around Alec and to the Hellhounds side. "What did you do to my poor dog..." Alec rolled his eyes.

"He attacked me."

"He did not. I ordered him not to hurt you, but _you_ attacked him. Of course he was going to defend himself." He examined the demon before pressing his hand to it's chest and the demon stopped moving before it disappeared.

"Did you kill him?!" Alec asked in shock.

"He was going to die anyway." Asmodeus rolled his eyes. Alec couldn't help but grow a hatred to the man. Sure, Alec kills demons, but if he were in Asmodeus's place, he would never kill one of his own.

"What do you want?" Alec glared.

"Right, so you're aware now of the favor I did for Magnus and your friends, to rescue you." Alec felt his blood boil.

"You're here to demand for your payment. For me to give it to you." Asmodeus grinned but shook his head.

"No, I'm not here for that." He glanced up at the sky before his eyes found Alec's again. "Yet."

"What do you want with me then?" That's when Alec heard his name being called from a distance. He recognized the voice as Jace's.

"Your brother's looking for you, and Magnus seems to be with him. I can sense him, I wonder if he can too." Asmodeus pursed his mouth into a smug smile. "I'm aware you're trying to find a way to end Sebastian Morgenstern's life." He paused. "I know of a way."

Alec felt his arms relax, but he didn't lower his bow. "Why would you help us?"

"I'm not helping you kid. I'm helping myself." He replied in annoyance. "I let Sebastian settle down in Edom because of Lilith. Now I wish for him to be gone. Ever since he came along he's done nothing but destroy my realm."

"So you want us to do you a favor?" Alec asked, a proud smile playing at his lips.

"It's not a favor. If anyone here were doing a favor, it'd be me." He glared. The noise was getting louder, Jace and Magnus were getting closer. "The boy could live for all I care, I only want my place back. You're the one who wants him dead, so I'm willing to give you a way to get your revenge."

Alec pondered for a second. "We agree that if you tell me of a way, you won't demand something in return?"

"It's a deal." He answered after a while. "But that doesn't mean the debt your friends owe from that last time will be cleared."

"I can pay for that, it's because of me that they had to make a deal with you in the first place." Asmodeus couldn't help but smile.

"Not now kid. I don't seek for the payment now." Alec knew the man had something up his sleeve, but he didn't have time. Jace's and Magnus's voice were getting louder.

"Tell me." Alec said with determination. Asmodeus clicked his fingers once. "Done." Alec was confused, he lowered his bow and stared at him expectantly. Before he could ask anything, Asmodeus spoke.

"I'll see you soon, Alexander." He grinned before he disappeared. Alec glared at the spot the man had been in.

"What the- Ahh!!" Alec fell down to his knees, his hands on his head. His vision was blurred.

The last thing he remembered was Magnus's eyes before everything went black.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 


	15. ~{ Illusions }~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Hey guys!! Just wanted to let you all know I have a lot still planned for this story. Don't think it's coming to an end ;P
> 
> Also!! I have a surprise planned for you guys next chapter!

** ~{ Illusions }~ **

Magnus watched as Alec ran away. He looked down at Isabelle, the wound hasn't yet been closed and if he didn't do something and anything happened to her, Alec would never forgive him.

"Go!" Simon yelled at him. "Clary can draw an _Iratze_ on her to close the wound. Go after him." Right, _Iratze's_ work too. So run is exactly what he did. He couldn't see him, Alec was too fast and he lost sight of what direction he had ran to. Magnus stopped running and glanced frantically around him, hoping to catch any sight of the boy he deeply loved. He felt a hand pull him around and he came face to face with Jace Herondale.

"I lost him." Magnus whispered. Jace shook his shoulders.

"Get yourself together, Bane! I need you to help me find him." the blond growled. Magnus nodded and set off to his right. He doesn't know why but that direction seemed right to him.

"Alec!" Jace called out into the forest. "Alec come on!" Magnus watched as the blond sighed and slump his shoulders.

"I can't believe I lost him." He muttered. "Again."

"It's not your fault." Jace looked up at Magnus, seeming to forget the older boy was beside him. "You know how close Isabelle and him are. And he already feels guilty enough about what is happening, watching Izzy receive a blow that was meant for him only made it worse."

"He shouldn't blame himself." Jace pointed out and Magnus only made a sound of approval. "All this is no one's fault but Sebastian's."

"I never said he should blame himself. But maybe try to see it from his point of view." Magnus cut in. "There's a war, and as much as it pains us to admit it, Alec's in the middle of it. On him, our whole lives depend. There's nothing we can do to protect him farther than we are now. Alec only needs one thing from us, our trust. If we don't trust him, he won't trust us. If we don't believe in him, he won't have the strength to fight. As much as it may pain you to see, or admit to yourself Jace, Alec has grown up, his whole life feeling like he wasn't good enough. You were the light, while he stood back hiding in the shadows. The only person who he truly felt would never leave him, who would always stand by his side, who believed in him, is Isabelle. He loves you, your his brother and his _parabatai_ , but did you really ever understand him?" Jace stayed quiet.

"Magnus, I'm-"

"Shhh! I feel something." Jace glared at him, angry that he had been interrupt when he was about to apologize for being too hard on him lately. _Well too bad, he lost his chance._ He thought grumpily.

"This is not good..." then he took off running. Jace followed after him.

"What the hell Magnus! What's going on?!" The Warlock stopped, causing Jace to crash into his back.

"My father's here." He muttered without glancing at him.

"What?!" Jace screeched. "Alec is out the-"

"Shut up I need to concentrate!!" The Warlock's dark and threatening glare made him shut his mouth. Almost a minute later Magnus took off running again, and this time Jace followed without speaking a single word.

"Alec!! Alexander!" Magnus screamed. Jace could here the fear in his voice and it caused his heart to quicken in anxiousness. Magnus kept running, he felt his own heart shattering with every step he took and Alec still didn't come into view.

"Alec!" Jace screamed beside him. Both boys ran as fast as they could and when they spotted two figures standing far away next to a river they ran even faster. They kept calling for Alec to run, to get away from the demon, but he either couldn't hear or he was ignoring them. They saw one of the figures disappear and it was soon followed by a pained scream. Magnus watched as Alec's bow clattered to the floor, and he fell on his knees with both hands to his head. When he finally got to his side, Magnus pulled Alec into him. He managed to get one last look into his beautiful blue eyes before they closed. Magnus felt his steady heartbeat, and he felt himself relax. He picked him up and carried him as they ran all the way back, Jace beside him. Jace didn't say a word, even though Magnus knew he wanted to. His eyes kept going from Alec's unconscious body to the ground as his shoes pounded with each step they took.

"He'll be alright, right?" For some reason, Jace liked to be reminded that.

"Yes, he will." Magnus reassured him. Voice raspy and breathless, as they continued to run. "I swear on my life, Herondale, I'll die before anything happens to him."

**///**

_"Izzy?" Alec called out into the darkness. He had woken up in a cave. There was too much dirt around him and he barely could see. He took out his witchlight and began to walk._

_"Magnus?!" He called out again. He followed towards a gloomy light, where Alec heard a screeching bird sound. He finally reached it to realize he was on some mountain, and he could see everything around him. The dark rocky land below, the demons lurking around. Something flew past Alec so closely he barely had time to react and back away. It was a demon with large wings._

_"Where am I??" He muttered to himself. But the place felt familiar. He just didn't know from where._

_"Don't you remember?" Alec swirled around and backed away, almost falling down the mountain cliff he stood on. "This is our home. You're in Edom." Sebastian smirked._

_"How did I get here?! What have you done to my family!?" Sebastian merely rolled his eyes._

_"Think. Remember what happened, Alexander."_

_Alec closed his eyes and faintly remembered Izzy getting hurt, running away after he heard she would be okay, fighting a Hellhound, Asmodeus, the searing pain in his head, and those yellow-green cat eyes he loved, then darkness. "But how..?"_

_"This is a dream." Sebastian gestured around them._

_"Why wouldn't Asmodeus just tell me? Why would he do this?!"_

_"You know demons, they like to make things interesting." The boy grinned and Alec felt like punching it off his face. "Asmodeus sent you into this illusion, so I will show you how you can kill me."_

_"Why you?" Alec asked incredulously. "Why are you here, if this is an illusion why couldn't someone else appear instead of you?"_

_"Because I'm the voice in your conscious. You know, the one that reminds you the truth about yourself. For a long time, the voices you heard were Ryan's voice." Alec froze and his heart stopped. Sebastian only smiled wider. "After I - or rather Sebastian - came along, the voices you heard were his. Reminding you that Magnus doesn't love you, that he'll just break your heart again."_

_"He wouldn't do that." His voice shook._

_"As long as you keep listening to those voices that speak to you every waking day, there's always going to be a part of you that believes he would." Sebastian's voice ran smoothly in his head and now he could tell he was right. The voices were a nightmare, and they always spoke to him as either Ryan or Sebastian. It was a reminder of everything he's been through. And he always believed everything they ever said._

_"Look over there." Sebastian pointed far below in a place were there was nothing but just the rocky land. "Wait and see."_

_Alec heard an explosive sound, followed by a bright golden light that exploded in a line all the way up to the sky. "What is happening?" Sebastian stood beside him, enough distance between the two of them._

_"That's what you have to do. You need the heavenly fire inside of Jace, you have to find a way to make him angry, and then have Clarissa draw this rune" Alec glanced at Sebastian's arm and he saw a rune perfectly drawn on his skin. "Onto a sword, and you have yourselves a weapon. The fire will be out of Jace and it'd be in the sword. Use it wisely."_

_"Could Jace die? Could he get hurt?!"_

_"If he doesn't control himself, yes." Sebastian replied unhelpfully. He then turned around and began walking towards the entrance of the cave. "Good luck Alexander, you will need it."_

_Alec turned back around and found the bright light had disappeared and in the distance stood what looked like five people. Alec tried to make out who they were but his foot slipped and he fell off the cliff. He fought to grab onto something, his arms and legs moved frantically, and when he was closer to the floor he stopped._

_Just waited for the impact._

**///**

Alec woke up with a gasp. He could faintly hear Jace's voice, Magnus's. Then he felt something wet touch his forehead. His eyes focused and he could see Isabelle placing a wet towel on his forehead. He looked at Izzy up and down, unsure if this was a dream, part of Asmodeus's illusion.

"Hey big brother." Alec hugged her. He could feel her tense in surprise before she relaxed and hugged him back. "I'm so sorry." He kept repeating but all she did was hug him tighter. "Not everything's your fault Alec." She pulled back to wipe his sweaty hair off his forehead.

"What happened?" Alec looked around himself, Magnus was next to him on the bed, and Jace was standing behind Izzy.

"Where's Clary and Simon?" Jace looked confused but pointed to the living room. Alec stood up, even though Magnus tried to make him lay down.

"Alec you're not well! You have to rest." Isabelle whined. Eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine." And he wasn't lying, he did feel fine. Nothing hurt, he had no injuries. He felt normal, like he usually does.

Alec walked to the living room only to realize he wasn't wearing a shirt. He stopped abruptly and turned around, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. He walked back into the room and Jace handed him a clean shirt, a smirk playing at his lips. He walked back to find the redhead and her best friend. As Alec walked he grabbed a piece of paper lying on Magnus's coffee table, and he looked around frantically for a pencil. Everyone just stared at him like he has lost his mind.

"Don't you have a single pen or pencil in here?"he asked, not even looking up from Magnus's work desk. Alec heard a click of fingers and as soon as he opened another of his drawers he came face to face with many different colored pens and pencils. He looked up at the warlock with an unamused look before he smiled and rolled his eyes. He took one pencil and walked back to the group who had gathered around the living room.

Alec threw himself on the couch beside Clary with Jace on his other side. He pulled the coffee table closer to place the paper on top of it.

"What hell is he doing?" He faintly heard Simon whisper to Isabelle. "I don't know." She replied.

They all watched as he drew on the paper, lines swirling around. He wasn't the best artist out there but he needed to draw this fast before he forgot. When he finished, he showed everyone the new rune.

"Nice drawing babe, what does it mean?" Magnus asked as if he were speaking to a child that had just made their first drawing. Alec glared at him, despite his burning cheeks as he realized what Magnus just called him. Alec could see Simon looking between Alec then Magnus, wondering why Magnus had just called him 'babe'.

"It's a rune." Clary said. Alec nodded at her, thankful that she was actually paying attention. "What is it, I've never seen it before?"

"That's why Asmodeus came to me. He told of a way to kill Sebastian." Alec said, he could see Magnus grip the back of the sofa Isabelle and Simon had sat on.

"You made a deal with him?!" Isabelle screeched. "You know how those things end Alec."

"Of course I know. Apparently you all didn't." Alec accused. They all fell silent. "It wasn't a deal, it was a favor for a favor. He didn't want to see it that way, but that's what it was. He wants Sebastian gone from his realm, and we want him dead. So he sent me into a dream where Seba- where I'm shown what we have to do."

"Why not just tell you?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't that have been easier?" Jace questioned. Magnus rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath.

"He's a demon, they do whatever they want." He spoke. "I doubt he sent him into any dream. Where did you wake up exactly?" He asked Alec.

"Edom." Alec was hesitant to answer. "Sebastian's the one who showed me what I had to do- but it wasn't Sebastian. It was my conscious, but it came in the form of Sebastian- it's complicated okay?! Besides that's not the point. I know of a way that we can kill him."

"And it requires this rune?" Clary asked him.

"Yes. We need the heavenly fire-"

"But I don't know how to use it." Jace cut in.

"That's the point, you won't have to." Everyone stared at him in confusion, waiting for him to explain. "We need to make you angry, so angry you will explode, literally."

"Like the hulk?" Simon asked.

"I- I don't know who that is, but sure." Alec replied. "The heavenly fire will explode out of you, we draw this rune into a sword, and we transfer the fire into it."

"You're making it sound so easy." Isabelle said.

"It's not, I saw it." He shrugged. "But it's the only way we know of."

"What about Jace? Could he get hurt?" Clary asked him.

"Sebas- He told me he could if he doesn't stay calm. Just don't freak out and you'll be fine." He told the blond.

"We will need to go somewhere with a lot of space." Magnus said.

"Luke's cabin home. There's a lot of space." Simon nodded at Clary.

"Good, let's go." Jace stood up. "The faster I get rid of this fire inside me, the better."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

_Alec turned back around and found the bright light had disappeared and in the distance stood what looked like_ **_five people._ ** _Alec tried to make out who they were but his foot slipped and he fell off the cliff._

**Did you guess who those five people were? :P**


	16. ~{ Heosphoros }~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> I was finally able to finish this chapter!! We get out for Spring Break this Thursday and we have been getting a lot of work lately. I hate this school. I had to change schools this semester because we moved to live somewhere else and this school is so difficult, I don't understand their way of teaching!
> 
> Anyway... I will try to make the next chapter better, I swear. Take care guys, love you!! ;)

** ~{ Heosphoros }~ **

Magnus, Alec, Jace, Isabelle, Clary, and Simon all stood side to side. They had arrived at Luke's cabin home 20 minutes ago and they did not want to wait any longer. It was getting dark, and the drive had tired them all. Jace had a confident grin on his face but Alec could see he was nervous.

"Okay, let's hulk me out." Simon had helpfully explain what a hulk was on the drive from New York. Alec hadn't been listening much but Jace had seemed deeply interested about the green comic character.

Everyone began to walk back to the cabin, but Alec was stopped by Clary. "I think you should be the one who does this." She looked up at him with wide green eyes.

"Why?" She didn't reply, only took his arm and began to draw a rune. Alec realized it was to protect him from the fire. "What's wrong, I thought you wanted to do this?"

"No, I don't. This isn't my fight anymore, Alec. It's yours." She sighed. Clary took Heosphoros from her weapons belt and handed it to him. "Please do me a favor and kill Sebastian with this. You told me to bring honor to my name with this sword, well I need your help to do so. Please do this for me." Alec nodded hesitantly. He watched as Clary walked away to join the others. Alec turned around to face his _parabatai_.

"Now let's get me angry." Jace grinned widely.

"Does the image of me kissing Clary make you angry?" Alec smirked. Jace burst out laughing.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen."

"Fine, what about Magnus kissing Clary? I'm pretty sure he'd do it if I ask him to." Jace's laughter came to an abrupt stop.

"That's not funny." His face scrunch into one of disgust. Alec laughed.

**///**

_Isabelle felt conflicted. She managed to lay Alec in a room, with a semi-comfortable sofa. She had tied both his hands in front of him and his legs. So far he hasn't woken after she had hit him upside the head. He's been asleep for almost 24 hours and she was hoping that when he did finally wake up he would be the same Alec she grew up with, that when his eyes opened they will be his usual bright blue._

_"Wake up!" She hollered at Ryan. She had thrown him into the cold basement he had her and Alec locked up in._ Karma's a bitch. _Ryan's eyes fluttered open, he tried to reach his hands to hold his aching head but he realized they were tied. He looked up at Isabelle, and despite his position, he smirked. Isabelle felt herself grow angry. She punched him in the face and he groaned._

_"I guess I deserved that." He laughed._

_"What have you done to Alec?!" He rolled his eyes._

_"I already told you! Look, let's make a deal." Isabelle glared at him but allowed him to continue. "If you bring me some water, I'll tell you everything I know."_

_"Just water?" He nodded. "Not going to implore for your_ _life_ _?" He shook his head. She walked out the room and returned with a gallon of water. As to not untie him, she had to help him drink some of it._

_"Thanks." His still groggy voice whispered to her._

_"Don't thank me, I'm only doing this for my brother. Now talk."_

_"Okay, I just want you to know that I don't have all the details." She gestured impatiently for him to continue. "There's a man who I work for. He's been watching your brother since he was born. Always had people keep an eye on him. At first I was confused of his interest in some Nephilim kid, but I kept ignoring it. It's not until I turned 14 that I found a document labeled_ **_Alexander Gideon Lightwood._ ** _I saw his plans for your brother, and I wasn't surprised. Hell I would've done the same thing." He laughed. "I asked him about it and he said it was an experiment his family has been working on, that none of his ancestors could find a Shadowhunter strong enough to live through it. No one was ever successful. Until now. I saw in the document that he had been following Robert and Maryse Lightwood even before the circle was formed. There weren't many notes on them, but once Maryse got pregnant, the document started to fill with information. I haven't got the slightest idea on how he knew - even before your brother had been born - that he was going to be the one."_

_Isabelle stood in shock. Trying to process the given information. "Why- why are you doing this?"_

_"I'm doing this because I owe that man my whole life. He raised me. Besides, I like the plan."_

_"Your turning Alec into a monster!" She screamed. Tears forming in her eyes. "He tried to kill you, if you keep this up, he will turn into some- some_ **_thing_ ** _."_

_"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy." He tutted. "That's the whole plan. He tested on me, you know. That's why I have the black eyes, strength, and extra speed. He gave me half a dose, knowing I wouldn't survive all of it, but he made it powerful enough so I can keep my abilities. He did it before I met Alec. I was told to make him fall in love with me, then spit right back at his face. It was a test, to see how strong he was. You're brother's messed up, but he's still standing - that's what makes someone strong."_

_"Don't speak of him like that!" She spat. "Tell me how to reverse it! Tell me or I'll fucking kill you." She held a knife to his throat._

_"Damn, such strong words for such a little girl." Isabelle yelled in anger and she ran out the room and slammed the door shut behind her. Ryan's laughter echoed in her head. She can't give up on Alec, she will make Ryan tell her of a way to help him if it's the last thing she ever does._

**///**

Alec had Heosphoros in his hand. He kept staring at it. _I don't think I can do this. They're all putting their trust in me, I will only let them down._ Alec took in a deep breath and sighed. He had walked deep into the woods when everyone else had fallen asleep. Maybe it wasn't such a wise decision after what happened in New York with Asmodeus, but he needed some time alone.

After Alec and Jace transferred the Heavenly Fire into Heosphoros, Magnus had summoned some food for them all, and not even an hour later Clary had fallen asleep, the rest deciding it would be wise if they all had some rest before they returned back to Idris the next day. Alec couldn't sleep, he was restless. Lately, he hasn't been able to sleep well and he wonders if it's because of all the lives that depend on him, because he's scared of what Sebastian could do, or for all the memories he's been unable to keep out of his mind. Maybe it was all three of those things.

"You've been out here for an hour." He heard Magnus's worried soft voice. "Aren't you cold?" It was a bit windy and cold, but Alec liked it.

"Not really." Either way, Magnus summoned a blanket around Alec's shoulders. Then the Warlock sat next to him.

"What's the matter?" Alec hated how well Magnus could read him.

"What are we?" He asked him. Alec was unsure why he had asked that, but it _was_ something that's been bugging him for a while. "I mean, first you make me fall in love with you, then I make a stupid mistake and you break up with me. Then, you tell me you love me, but that you don't want to get back together, later you rescue me and say you can't live without me. Then we kiss and now you flirt with me at every chance you got." Alec felt his eyes sting and heard Magnus sigh.

"Do you still love me?" The Warlock asked and Alec gave him an incredulous look.

"Of course I do! Why would you ask me something like that?!"

"Because I want you to be sure. I want you to think about us and if you still want us to get together, if you want to take me back. We'll make it work." Alec processed his words.

He loves Magnus, and he can't imagine a life without him, but will their relationship work? Alec is mortal and he will grow old and die, but Magnus will live for many years and he will always be young. Alec knows that he won't be able to stop thinking about that, but at the same time he loves Magnus too much to not give it a try. Alec glanced at the yellow-green cat eyed boy. Magnus was staring up at the sky, Alec could see him grit his teeth in a nervous action. Alec reached out a hand to bring the Warlock's face down to look at him. His hand lingering on his cheek.

**{Quick little note, if you don't like sexual content then you should probably not read the rest of this chapter :)}**

"Kiss me." Alec whispered. Neither moved, only stared into each other's eyes for a long time before Magnus wrapped a hand around Alec's waist and his other hand cupped the back of his neck gently. Their lips met and both boys relax into each other. Alec felt himself sigh in content. He felt the most tranquil he's been in so long, just by being in Magnus's arms. The Warlock pushed Alec back gently, the blanket being laid out so they wouldn't be on the grass. They continued to kiss for minutes but to them felt like seconds. Alec then tugged on Magnus's hair and the latter groaned in pleasure before he put more force into the kiss.

Soon they were a moaning and groaning mess as they kept kissing. Magnus kissed down Alec's neck and bit and suck into his most sensitive spot. That's one of the things Magnus loved the most about Alec. The pale boy's body was already sensitive enough, but when you found his sweet spots, he became a squirming and moaning mess. Alec gasped as Magnus's hands ran down to grip on his waist tightly.

"Magnus." Alec gasped. "Please." Magnus kissed up Alec's neck again, leaving the new forming bruise behind, and attached their lips.

"What Alexander? What do you want?" Alec kissed the boy back, then pulled away to get a better view at him. Magnus's eyes were filled with lust and love, his lips were swollen and wet, and he was breathing heavily. Suddenly it was too hot despite the cold windy night.

"Make love to me?" Magnus searched Alec's beautiful blue eyes for any sign of hesitance but found none.

"Are you sure?" Alec nodded, a soft smile on his lips. Magnus wanted to repeat his question but Alec had sensed that and he crashed their lips together again. This time the kiss was messier and more lustful than the last.

Alec pushed Magnus's coat back, and the Warlock shrugged it off immediately, then detached their lips so he could take his shirt off. Alec was kissing his collarbone, biting and liking his skin. Magnus reached to remove the boy's black sweater that he had deemed ugly but on Alec looked cute. He felt Alec shiver as the air hit his pale skin, and he covered him up with his own body.

Their lips moved messily in sync. Soon they had lost all clothing and Magnus had summoned another blanket on top of them both. By then they were both sweaty and breathless.

"Are you still sure?" Magnus nibbled on Alec's neck, marking yet another bruise on him. Alec's neck was mostly covered in dark purple marks but neither seemed to care.

"Yes." Alec sighed in pleasure as Magnus's hands trailed down his body. The older boy inserted one finger into him, then almost immediately after inserted a second one. Alec gasped at the feeling of pleasure. When Magnus added a third finger in, Alec moaned loudly.

Magnus kissed him hard and sloppily as he removed his fingers and Alec whimpered at the sudden loss. Magnus aligned himself and pushed into Alec. The latter yelled and moaned in satisfaction. Magnus pushed his length in slowly to let the squirming pale boy adjust to the feeling. When he was sure Alec was okay, Magnus began thrusting in and out of him. Alec was a whimpering and moaning mess. His screams were so loud Magnus wouldn't be surprised if they could hear him all the way to Luke's cabin. Magnus kept groaning in pleasure as he picked up the pace. He gripped Alec's waist so harshly there will probably be marks on him the next morning. Magnus leaned down to kiss Alec and the latter attached his hands to the Warlock's back and scratched. Alec heard the Warlock hiss and moan.

Magnus took Alec's length and began pumping to match his thrusts and soon Alec screamed out Magnus's name as he rid his high, the older followed soon after.

Magnus pulled out of Alec and laid down beside him. Both were panting, sweaty, and tired. Magnus reached for his coat and placed it under his head as a pillow, then he pulled Alec closer, so Alec could rest his head on his chest.

"I love you." Alec murmured sleepily. Magnus smiled down at him as he ran his hands through Alec's sweaty hair.

"I love you too." But Magnus never knew if Alec had heard him because the next thing he heard were soft snores.

Magnus closed his eyes and went to sleep, the last thing he remembered were a pair of beautiful bright blue eyes.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 


	17. ~[ Parabatai }~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Who wants to see Sebastian again??   
> Do you want him to die already or not really?
> 
> Also, sorry I'm taking longer and the chapters are getting less interesting. I have a lot of homework lately, and a project to do, and then there's also a math test for tomorrow that I don't want to fail but I will most likely fail....
> 
> Take care <3 :)

** ~{  ** ** Parabatai ** ** }~ **

Magnus and Alec tip toed into Luke's cabin home. It was around 10 in the morning and they had woken up to sneak back in without being noticed. The doors to the rooms were closed and the cabin was quiet, they both had just assumed everyone was still asleep.

"Where have you two been all night??" Both boys stopped like a deer in the headlights when they heard Jace's loud and angry voice. "Have you got any idea how worried I was?!" He whisper/shouted at them. Jace stood beside a small recliner chair with his arms crossed over his chest. Alec wanted to laugh but he knew Jace wouldn't be too happy with that so he simply hid behind Magnus.

"We just went for a walk, calm down blondie." Magnus snickered.

"Calm down?!" Jace sighed and pressed his hand against his forehead comically. "What kind of walk lasts 9 hours?"

"I take walks that long all the time Jace." Alec pointed out.

"Well yeah but you're weird, and we all know Magnus is too lazy to last more than 30 minutes." _He has a point._ Alec thought.

"What's all this yelling?!" Isabelle marched into the living room with Simon trailing behind her. "Some people are trying to sleep you know!!" Alec turned around to see Clary exiting a room. She yawned and waved at Alec and Magnus as she passed by and then she threw herself on the recliner behind Jace.

"Magnus and Alec had sex." Jace complained. Alec choked on air and Magnus only smirked. Clary had stood up straight and seemed 10 times more awake then she was before. Simon was wide eyed and Isabelle looked at a loss for words. "They said they went for a ' _walk'._ A nine hour walk, can you believe that? I'm being lied straight to my face by my own child!" Alec groaned. Of course Jace was only joking around. "Look at all those kickeys!"

"Jace!" Alec yelled, a blush forming on his pale cheeks. He heard Magnus laugh and Alec elbowed him on his side. "It's not funny."

"You owed me Alec. For trying to get Magnus to kiss Clary."

"Wait what?!"  
"What?!?"

Everyone, especially Clary and Magnus stared incredulously from Jace to Alec. "It was a joke!" Alec defended himself.

"Umm, yeah I'm just going to go now..." Simon muttered as he walked away to the room he shared with Izzy.

Ten minutes later, everyone had gotten dressed and were ready to leave back to Idris. Alec wanted all this to end, he wanted to take a long hot shower then spend all day tucked in bed with Magnus.

Magnus opened a portal and waited until everyone had gotten through before he took Alec's hand and pulled him into a kiss.

"Love you." Magnus muttered as he pressed their foreheads together.

"Love you too." Alec pecked him one last time on the lips then interlock their fingers. He pulled the Warlock through the portal and Alec couldn't believe what he saw.

As soon as they went through the the portal, they had entered the Accords Hall. Jia Penhallow was nowhere to be found and the whole room was filled with younger Shadowhunters and a few older ones.

"Alec!" He heard a familiar voice call to him. Emma Carstairs was running to him, Julian Blackthorn and his younger siblings trailing behind her. "Alicante is under attack! They won't let us fight."

"Where have Jace and Isabelle run off to?" Emma pointed to the main doors.

"They've gone out to fight too." Alec squeezed Magnus's hand in a reassuring way before letting it go to get his bow ready. "Wait! I don't think you should go..." Alec frowned at the girl.

"Why not?" She and Julian shared a look.

"Sebastian was here. He came looking for you and when he didn't find you.." She trailed off.

"He took your d-" Julian was cut off by Alec's scream of pain as he doubled over. A hand over his _parabatai_ rune.

"Jace.." He breathed out. He felt hands holding him but his attention was on his brother, his _parabatai._ Alec stood up and ran out of the room. Magnus was close behind him but Alec wasn't really thinking much about that, he needed to get to Jace, needed to know if he was safe.

He spotted red hair on a distance, Clary was on the floor, he couldn't see her face but he could see her shoulders shaking. Alec realized there was no longer a fight, the attack had stopped and there were many Shadowhunters crying over the loss of their friends or families and many others tried to aid the ones injured. Alec ran past everyone until he found Isabelle holding onto Simon, then there was Clary, kneeling over Jace's still body.

Alec threw himself beside him and took out his _Stele._ With shaky hands he began to draw an _Iratze_ on his stomach. He had a huge opened wound, most likely from a stab with a sword.

"I already tried that." He heard Clary sobbed. But Alec didn't even look up, his sight was blurred by his tears and he could feel them running down his cheeks.

"No." He cried. "You're not dead! Wake up Jace!! Wake up!! You're not dead, you can't be..." He felt his _parabatai_ rune hurt more and more each second. He kept trying to ignore the pain, it didn't amount to what he felt just by looking at his brother's motionless body. "Please Jace... Please.." He felt one more excruciating pain on his rune and this time he couldn't stop the cry that left his lips. It was a cry of pain but also sadness, heartache, and sorrow. Alec's hand lingered on Jace's head as he wiped his hair out of his face.

He could faintly see Magnus and Zachariah kneeling over Jace. Clary was still on the floor but had moved to give them space to work. For some reason they didn't even bother to pull Alec back from him, but he guessed they could bring themselves to do so. "You're going to be fine. They'll do everything they can, and it's going to work. You can't leave me, I can't fight without you. I can't fight without my best friend, my brother, my _parabatai._ Please Jace just- stay alive."

**///**

Alec couldn't stop blaming himself for everything. First, he had let Isabelle get hurt, and he'd sworn to always protect her. Alicante was under attack while he left to New York. And now, he had made an oath to always protect Jace, and for all Alec knew, his _parabatai_ could be dead in a matter of seconds, and it'd all be his fault. His _parabatai_ rune had been bleeding but had stopped now. Alec could feel a faint ache but sometimes it hurt more than other times. He didn't care about that, it was a reminder that Jace was still breathing, that there was still a chance.

Isabelle and Maryse were outside the Basilias getting some fresh air while Clary, Simon- who had joined a few minutes ago- , and Alec waited impatiently for Magnus or Zachariah to exit Jace's room.

Alec was thankful Clary was next to him. She held onto his hand for support and therefore he could hold onto someone too. When Magnus left the room that was provided to Jace in the Basilias, Alec and Clary stood up at the same time.

"How is he?!" Clary asked, and both her and Alec didn't seem to realize they were gripping each other's hands harder.

"He's fine." Magnus spoke, but for some reason he tried to avoid making eye contact with both of them.

"Don't lie to me Magnus." Alec's voice wavered. Magnus sighed and took Alec's face with both his hands.

"He's stable, for now. We'll have to keep a close eye on him."Alec felt his hope diminish. Without letting go of Clary's hand, he buried himself into Magnus's chest. The older boy hugged him. "What happened Clary? I need to know, we have no idea why he isn't reacting how he's supposed to with the treatment."

"I don't know, I was fighting some Endarkened and when I turned around Jace was on the floor, and a female Endarkened stood above him with a sword stuck into his stomach. I didn't see anything else." She was crying and Simon was rubbing her back in a soothing way.

"Where's the sword?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know, she took it. She just ran." Clary had trouble forming the words. She still wanted to break down in sobs.

"We need that sword." Alec said.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Simon asked him.

"It might've been poisoned, we need to know what type of poison so we can find a cure." Everyone nodded in understanding to what Magnus said.

"I'll go talk to mom and Izzy." He said to Magnus. Clary had left with Simon to sit back on the chairs. "Maybe try to look for my dad.... I can't believe he's not here."

"Maybe he doesn't know." Alec glared at the floor.

"All of Idris knows of the attack. Dad should've heard by now that we're back and Jace got hurt." Magnus sighed and pushed back Alec's hair.

"Don't be mad at him, go talk to your mom."

"Thank you Magnus."

"What for?" The Warlock seemed honestly confused.

"For being here. For everything."

"You don't have to thank me." He chuckled fondly. "Go Alexander, your family needs you."

**///**

Isabelle had been pacing for nearly more than ten minutes. She couldn't go back into the Basilias, just staring at the door was making her want to pull her hair off. Simon and Maryse just stood on the side, letting her cope in her own way.

"Why won't they hurry?!" She kicked the wall. Simon took that moment to step in and pull her into a hug.

"He's going to be alright." He muttered. "You don't know that." Isabelle's voice was muffled by his shirt.

"I don't know for sure, but I do know that Jace has been through a lot worse, and I'm positive he'll be fine."

"Why do my brothers always suffer so much?!" She stained his shirt with tears. "Alec, Jace.. Max."

"They're warriors, and remember what I told you Izzy." His usual soft and calm voice was strong. "Max's death wasn't your fault. Just like whatever has happened to Alec in the past or that Jace is on critical condition, that's not your fault either."

"I want Alec." She sobbed.

"Want me to go get him?" She nodded and Simon kissed her forehead before entering the Basilias to see how Clary and Alec were doing.

Isabelle looked back at her mom. She was sitting on the stairs, a distant look on her eyes. "Where's dad? Why isn't he here?!" Isabelle was angry her dad hadn't shown up yet. Jace is as much his son and she is his daughter.

"He can't come." Maryse muttered.

"What do you mean he can't?!" Isabelle frowned. If Robert had simply decided that doing his job is more important than being with his family on such a tragic moment, then Isabelle will never forgive him. Maryse turned to look at her daughter.

"Robert was taken by Sebastian during the attack."

"What?!" She screeched. "We have to tell the others. We have to go for him." Maryse stood up and stopped Isabelle from walking into the Basilias.

"You can't." Izzy stared wide eyed at her mom.

"Why not?!" She was angry now.

"Sebastian will want Alec to give himself up for Robert. We can't let that happen."

"You want me to lie to him?" She asked in disbelief. "I _can't_ lie to Alec."

"You don't have to lie to him, just don't tell him."

"And how is that any different?!" Maryse had both hands on her shoulders and Isabelle could see her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"I can't lose another son, Isabelle." Izzy felt her eyes sting. "We have to be here for Jace, keep Alec where he's safe, and I don't want you to keep going out there and risking yourself. I don't want to lose any of you."

"But what about dad?" She pressed on. "Mom, I understand. I know what you mean, but Sebastian won't stop. He won't until he has Alec. We need to do this, we can take care of ourselves mom, we always have. It's always been Jace, Alec, and I. If that's how it has to end for the lives of everyone we love and for the shadow world and mundane world, then so be it."

"Isabelle don't talk like that." Her mother's voice was stern. "Promise me, promise you will wait until it's the right time to tell Alec."

"Tell me what?" Isabelle turned around to find Alec standing feet away from them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing-" Isabelle cut her mother off.

"Sebastian took dad."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 


	18. ~{ You Have My Word }~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Yes yes, I know I haven't updated in so long. But I decided to stay up all night tonight (It's 5:20 something am) and finish this chapter.
> 
> As you can see, Sebastian is nearing to an end. But don't worry, there will be more! And some of you might guess what that more is exactly
> 
> Anywaaaay, I should probably go to sleep now.... Or maybe not... There's no school for me anyway so it's all good I guess ???
> 
> OHHH YES! Did anyone watch Shadowhunters last night?! MALEC YOU GUYS!! That kiss was just perfect- this whole episode was perfection!! I swear I was shaking and I had to keep myself calm because I was helping my sister build this drawer and I had to stay steady but I just couldn't!! GAAAHHH
> 
> *Clears throat* Right, you may continue.

** ~{ You Have My Word }~ **

Jia Penhallow had no idea how to react. What to say...

Magnus Bane, Isabelle and Alexander Lightwood, and Maryse Lightwood stood in front of her. She had been in her office after the Shadowhunters ceremony for those who were killed in battle. She was still in her mourning clothes as well as the Lightwoods and even Magnus who isn't even a Shadowhunter. It was still a nice gesture of him, knowing he will help in any way he can to protect the Nephilim.

Alexander and Isabelle had come barging into her office to seek her help, Maryse and Magnus had joined seconds after. Maryse kept begging for Jia not to help them, arguing that they were just kids and they couldn't put them at risk.

She was right. The Consul couldn't just send a 16 year old out into a fight with such a dangerous threat like Sebastian. And maybe Alexander was 18 and considered an adult, but they still couldn't risk it, she couldn't just send them out like that.

Maybe at one point she had been considering turning Alexander over to Sebastian... But she had changed her mind, what kind of person does that. She had to protect the Nephilim, it's her job. Turning one of her own over is cowardice, and Shadowhunters are far from that.

"Alec, don't you dare!" His mother screamed. "I can't let you do this!"

"I will not let dad die because of me!" Everyone in the room was quiet. Alec was red faced in anger.

"This is not your fault Alec." Isabelle spoke softly. "Stop blaming yourself for what is happening," her attention then went to Jia. "we'll get dad, and we'll kill Sebastian. You must let us do this."

"We will need a plan." Magnus cut in. Maryse looked betrayed, she had brought Magnus along hoping he would back her up.

"Are you willing to accompany them in this suicide mission?!" She screeched. Alec took a step sideways and stood in front of Magnus.

"Mom stop! Maybe you should start trusting us, trust _me._ Why won't you let me do this?" Alec felt like crying. Years of feeling like a failure because he could never live up to his parents expectations, and here his mother was, thinking he was too weak to be able to save his dad and kill Sebastian.

"I trust you. Alec I really do." She cried. "It's him I don't trust, Sebastian could hurt you and Isabelle."

"He won't. Sebastian is twisted, he's convinced he loves Alec. He won't kill him or me because he knows how important we are to each other." Alec sensed Magnus tense at Isabelle's words.

"Jace could die if we don't go. Dad could die. I won't just sit here and wait for that to happen." Maryse finally sighed as she looked at both her children. So much bravery she herself didn't have or could ever hope to have.

"Will you take care of them Magnus?" The Warlock looked up at the mention of his name and nodded.

"I won't let anything happen to them."

"Then Jia, what's the plan?" Maryse turned to the Consul who paled but set to work on a strategy for them all to play. They will not wait any longer, Sebastian dies tonight.

///

_Sometimes one must trust their friends, their family. Other times you mustn't believe everything that comes out of their mouth._

_Jace had the werewolf pack tracking down his adoptive sister and brother. They were difficult to convince but Jace was very persuasive._

_"We haven't found anything." The alpha said. "My pack is tired, we must rest."_

_Jace didn't want to stop the search. After he had talked with Isabelle through the phone he knew something was wrong. First, she calls from an unknown number. Second, she says Maryse sent her and Alec out to a job_ ** _without_** _Jace. Third, Jace has been feeling horrible pains on his_ parabatai _rune, they are painful and sometimes his rune starts to bleed. And lastly, Jace had contacted Maryse to ask her if what Isabelle said was true, and of course it wasn't. Jace didn't want his adoptive mother to get worried so he simply said Isabelle was playing a prank on him._

_"We can't stop now, I know they're close." The Alpha growled at him. Just then one of his pack members ran to the two of them. Multiple loud howls could be heard from a distance._

_"We found something!!"_

_"Are you sure?" The alpha whined but Jace was already running in the direction of the howls. Both werewolves running behind him._

_He could see from a distance that there was a building, not too big but it was in the middle of nowhere. There were some lights off but the few that illuminated the area made it possible for Jace to see the wolves surrounding the place and howling between each other._

_Jace could feel his_ parabatai _rune burning more with each step he took._

_•••_

_Isabelle watched over Alec. He had woken up with a gasp an hour before, he was screaming in pain and his eyes were changing color drastically. They were turning all black, even his sclera, but Isabelle still could see a small glint of blue and that gave her hope. He screamed in pain for over ten seconds before he collapsed back on the sofa. Now he whimpered and was sweating a lot on his sleep._

_She sighed before walking into the basement where Ryan was locked up. The older boy looked up with a smirk. "Finally, I thought you would leave me here to rot." His voice was playful._

_"Tell me. He's getting worse, please tell me." She begged._

_"What day is it?" He asked instead. Isabelle stared in confusion and annoyance._

_"Does it matter?! Just fucking tell me already!" He smiled._

_"Fine, but you have to untie me."_

_"Not happening!" She screeched._

_"Then it seems like he won't get any better." He shrugged and started playing with his fingers. Isabelle thought about it, she couldn't let Alec get worse, she couldn't let him die._

_"What will you do?" She asked._

_"Remove the demon blood from his system. He should be fine afterwards, if he had taken the third and final dose, Alec would be long gone by now with no way to help him." Isabelle breathed out in relief. But could she trust Ryan? Of course she couldn't, but it's her only choice. Isabelle walked up to him and untied him. She made sure to grab a knife and was prepared for anything to happen but nothing did. Ryan simply got on his feet and stretched, before he walked out the opened door and down the hall. Isabelle was right behind him, watching every single move he made._

_"He doesn't look too good." Ryan stated unhelpfully. Alec started shaking and coughing out blood. Isabelle had forgotten about Ryan and ran to her brother's side._

_"Alec.. Alec please open your eyes! It's okay, it'll all be okay." She could feel Alec calming down to her voice._

_"Do it." She ordered. Ryan could run at any second, Isabelle would be too weak to follow and besides, the boy was inhumanly faster. But for some reason he stayed and ran to get things together._

_Ryan kneeled down beside Isabelle, she had her hands on Alec's and he began to check over his face. Ryan opened his mouth and took a look inside, then he opened each eye and used a flashlight to look into them too. Isabelle wanted to push him off, she didn't want anyone bothering her brother but if this would work then so be it._

_"What is it?" She nervously asked him when the latter had leaned back with a sigh._

_"We have to wake him up." The look in his face told her that he wasn't too happy with that. "I can't physically remove the demon blood in him, but he could learn to control it long enough for it to go away. Like I told you, he only took two out of the three doses so he should be fine in a couple of weeks."_

_"But he goes crazy when he's awake!" She whisper yelled. Ryan stood up and backed away. He had an unreadable look in his eyes that was making Isabelle nervous._

_"It's the demon blood making effect on his body. He can't tell right from wrong. It's like a drug, he will crave more until he gets the last dose." Isabelle got angry. She took the knife lying beside her and pushed Ryan to a wall, emitting a loud rattling noise when it shook under the force. Glass from the table beside them fell unto the floor and broke. Ryan was fast to attack back, he was no longer tied down and he could hurt them and do as he please. But Isabelle is a trained Shadowhunter, and she fights demons, Ryan shouldn't be any different than the monsters she kills._

_With a hard push, Isabelle was thrown to the floor just on top of the glass. She felt a painful throbbing pain on the palm of her hand but ignored it as she was too angry and upset to care. She got on her feet almost immediately and with fast trained pace, delivered a hard kick to the gut, followed by a fist to the face._

_He punched her in the stomach. Despite how weak he's been since whatever Alec had done to him, his strength was still too much it sent her crashing to the wall. There was nothing stopping her now, no matter how much stronger Ryan was, how weak she felt, or how many times Ryan would kick her down, she will only get right back up._ **For Alec.** _She told herself. Her hand grasped a long hard piece of wood and she swung it to his head. With a hard kick to the face he fell backwards. Isabelle took hold of his hair and pulled him up to a sitting position, then she took the knife and held it to Ryan's neck._

_"Do it!" He laughed. He smiled wide, teeth covered in blood. His laugh was so frightening and sinister it sent chills to run down her skin. With a determined glare she raised the knife, prepared to do as he told._

_A loud crash was heard from somewhere in the building. Simultaneously, both Ryan and Isabelle turned their heads to the sofa. Empty with a blanket laying on the floor beside it. Forgetting their fight, they both ran in the direction of the noise. The experiment room. Where Ryan had everything he had used on Alec._

It's like a drug, he will crave more until he gets the last dose.

_"Stop!" Isabelle held her hands in front of her. Alec stopped mid way from inserting the needle into his skin. The needle attached to the demon blood. She reached over to him tentatively. "Give it to me."_

_"I can't." His voice shook. His hands were shaking and he was sweating from head to toe. Ryan was smiling wickedly from behind her and Alec's eyes were locked on his. "I thought you loved me."_

_Isabelle stopped in her tracks, she followed her brother's sight and paled. She knew Ryan would make things worse, so she walked faster towards Alec, still quietly enough to not startle him._

_"You were so foolish. Such a lonely troubled boy. Of course you thought I loved you, no one has ever showed any interest in you." Ryan scoff. "Pathetic."_

_"You're wrong about me, I'm stronger than you." Alec tried to make his voice sound confident enough._

_"Physically, but at least_ I _know who I am, what I can do. Who are you, Alec?" Alec followed Ryan with his eyes as the boy walked around the room. "Without that blood on your hands, that one you can so easily pour into your veins with a single push of the needle, without it your_ nothing. _Just a weak Shadowhunter, struggling to accept himself."_

_"Don't listen to him Alec." Isabelle's voice was strong. She reached out her hand to remove the needle from his hands. Alec moved fast, he dropped the blood onto the floor, creating a splash of black when the bag broke open. His hand wrapped tightly around her wrist and he inspected her hand closely. His face twisted into one of fury as he noticed the open cut on her palm. His grip tightened and Isabelle tried hard to not cry out in pain. After a while she was unable to hold any longer._

_"Alec it hurts. You're hurting me!" The older boy shook his head and dropped her hand as if he was breaking out of a trance. His eyes softened for over a second before he caught sight of Ryan standing on the other side of the room._

_Alec took two steps forward, pushing Isabelle behind him in the process. Ryan only stared at him, almost as if he were taunting him to do something._

_"Go ahead, you know you want to. Kill me, become the monster you're trying to fight off. Let's see if you can control it afterwards." Alec took one more confident step forward and began to raise his right hand._

_"Don't! Alec it's not worth it." Isabelle held onto his arm tightly. Her eyes were pleading, wide and teary. But the eyes that stared back at her were no longer the soft ones she had seen seconds ago. The blue of his eyes was being washed away by black, the veins on the pale skin around his eyes were also turning black. She let go of his arm and took a surprised step backwards._

_"Ale-" Ryan's scream of agony cut her off. His knees hit the floor, and his eyes were bleeding. She watched horrified as Alec dropped his hand and walked towards one of the tables with many different operating tools. Ryan was still screaming and yelling, but Alec didn't seemed faced by it at all, in fact he didn't look satisfied enough. He ran his hands slowly through all the tools,inspecting them closely. Then his eyes caught his bow and quiver tucked away by a corner. Isabelle saw them and she was sure he'd go for them, but instead he picked up a hammer that was just beside that. He took slow frightening steps until he was right next to Ryan._

_"I_ was _wrong about you." Ryan choked out in small laughs. His voice came weak and high pitched. "About everything except one thing. You're still foolish enough to think you can beat me. Grow up, you weren't meant to be a hero, to defeat the bad guys. You have been born to join them, that's your destiny, and to stand beside me is exactly what you'll do."_

_"But how can I do that if you're dead?" Alec whispered sinisterly, his head cocked sideways and a small smirk playing at his lips. He raised the hammer and there was a sickening scrunching sound as it opened Ryan's head. The boy landed on the floor, blood leaking out of his head. Isabelle had expected Alec to just drop the hammer and walk away, but instead he raised it one more time and swung it down, he repeated for over 3 more times before he dropped it, emitting a clattering sound with the hard stone floor. He turned to the door and walked out, not looking back a single time. Isabelle looked once more at Ryan's unmoving body and then to Alec's precious bow and quiver. She took his weapons and swung the quiver safely on her back then ran after Alec. When she finally found him, he was standing outside. It was dark, the full moon high in the sky. Isabelle watched as he stared up at it, she wanted to reach out to him, hug him, but she was so scared of him. How could she be so afraid of her own brother?!_

_"Kill me."_

_Isabelle's eyes widened. Alec hasn't yet turned around but she could hear the desperate tone in his voice, the pain, fear, disgust. All directed to himself. He was afraid of himself, disgusted at what he had done. He didn't want to hurt Izzy, so if he could end it before it got too bad then he'll do it. He willingly will die._

_"I won't do that." Tears ran down her eyes. Finally she walked forward and stood in front of him. With soft caring hands, she took his face and forced him to look down at her. His eyes were fully black. No white, no blue, just black. But she never let him go. All the fear she had before, it wasn't because she thought he would hurt her. It was fear that she would lose her big brother forever. She traced her thumbs through the black veins around his eyes. "I love you, Alec."_

_He smiled, a small but thankful smile. They heard howling and pounding of feet on the ground._

_"Brother sent a search party for us." Alec joked sadly. Isabelle could hear he was only trying to cover up how nervous he was. Afraid of what could happen._

_"It will all be alright. We'll get through this." Alec then took a syringe and handed it to her._

_"Don't let Jace see me like this, Max, out parents. This is our secret, let's keep it that way." She had no idea what the syringe was for, but he seemed to do, and she trusted him._

_"You have my word, big brother." As gently as she could she injected the syringe in his neck._

_"I love you too, Izzy." And just when the loud howling and pounding got closer, Alec's eyes closed and he fell to his knees weakly. Isabelle went down with him and she laid him down so his head was resting carefully on her lap. Isabelle watched closely as the black veins started to disappear and his face changed into one of peaceful sleep._

_Then they were surrounded by wolves._

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	19. ~{ The Devil's Laugh }~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Took so long to update I know!!! I'm really sorry I just had no idea what to write next and I seriously had to write this chapter like four times until I had this which is a huge comparison and a lot better than my previous attempts.
> 
> I'm so so sorry for having you all wait. As an apology I made it longer than any other chapter I've ever written, more than 4,000 words :D
> 
> Also, i just realized there's not much Magnus in this chapter lol... I must admit that the beginning is kind of boring but read until the end because it gets a bit more interesting (well I think, I'll leave you guys to decide that)
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think ;)

** ~{ The Devil's Laugh }~ **

To say Alec was scared is an understatement. He had no idea if their plan would work. Sebastian is too powerful and he is not easy to fool.

"I'm coming with you." Clary argued. Alec really was tired of going over how he needed her and Simon to stay in Alicante.

"Clary listen to me." Alec sat down beside her. It was just the two of them in the room. Well three, if you count Jace who was laying on the bed unconscious. "I need you to stay here. You and Simon are the only ones I trust to know about this, and I need your help to protect Idris. You told me this was my fight, I _have_ to do this Clary. Not only for the Nephilim, for the Downworlders, the mundanes, Clary I have to do this for Jace, for my father, I have to protect my family and my friends. I also have to do this for me, because I don't want to be scared anymore. It's time for me to believe in myself. Clary I promise you I will find a cure for Jace, but I need you to stay here and watch out for him while I'm gone, I need to know he's with someone who will do anything to keep him safe."

"But if anything happened to you..." Alec smiled softly at her.

"I'll be fine, we all will." She wasn't too happy with staying but Alec had a point, Jace needed her and she should have faith that Alec can do this and still come back safely.

She only hopes this all will end soon.

**///**

"Alec?" Isabelle pushed her brother's bedroom door open but she found the room was empty. Jia and her mother were in a last minute meeting at the Accords Hall and Isabelle couldn't find Alec anywhere. She would've thought he'd be with Magnus but the Warlock had to take his place at the Representatives chair. She was about to exit the room when there was a loud noise from the restroom. "Alec!?" She neared the door with slow cautious steps and leaned to turn the knob.

She opened it to find the room empty. With a sigh of annoyance she turned around and gasped. A hand immediately clasped on her mouth and another to the back of her head.

"Shhh, we don't want you screaming for big brother now, do we?" Sebastian smiled wickedly down at her. His white hair was perfectly styled and he was wearing a white suit. He looked great and if he wasn't a sadistic cold blooded asshole she would say he was beautiful. "You and I will take a little trip, what do you say?" Isabelle glared and twisted his wrist until she heard the cracking of bones. She delivered a hard kick to his stomach and ran for the door. She didn't even get too far when Sebastian took her by the waist.

"When will you all learn that you can't beat me little girl?" He chuckled darkly. Isabelle could hear the anger in his voice but she wasn't scared of him. Sebastian was nothing but a lonely boy who had made the mistake in messing with her oldest brother. Maybe she can't beat Sebastian, but she had faith in Alec that he could.

"Let me go!" She fought against him but it was hard when he was stronger and was holding her from behind.

"But don't you want to see your father?" That shut her up and Sebastian smirked. He took the opportunity that the small girl had stopped fighting and pressed the palm of his hand against her forehead. Slowly she started to sway against him until she fell limp on his arms.

**///**

Clary left Alec to spend some time alone with Jace. He really needed to be next to his _parabatai._ The pain on his rune was too much and the emptiness he felt every time he looked beside him and Jace was not there was excruciating. They were supposed to fight side by side and Alec couldn't imagine going after Sebastian without him.

"I remember when you first moved in, I wanted you gone so bad." Alec chuckled. "Everyone knows I hate change, and I guess the minute I saw you I just knew how different- how much it would all change. You were so different, special, and I envied that. Of course we became close friends, and then you asked me to be your _parabatai._ I didn't know what to say, that's such a special commitment. I guess for a second, I just agreed because of the stupid crush I used to have on you. But then I realized your friendship was all I needed, and all I'll ever need. So Jace please, I _need_ you." Alec cried. Tears rolled down his pale cheeks and he wished- hoped for any sign that Jace could hear him.

"There's so many things I never told you. Secrets I've kept. I want to tell you everything Jace, my past, my fears, the darkness in me. You deserve to know, and I really need to tell someone because it's the only thing I've been thinking about lately. I can't take it anymore."

"I promise you, I swear on my life, you will get better. Clary needs you, Izzy needs you, and I will do everything in my power to come back with a cure, I won't let you die."

Alec wiped viciously at his wet cheeks. "Don't you dare lie to me and say he's fine Zachariah." He said.

"How did you know I was here?" There was a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"I should probably go." Alec stood up. He ran his hand through Jace's long blond hair and smiled down at his _parabatai._ "I promise." He whispered.

"Alexander." Alec turned around at the door. "Jace is going to be fine."

And Alec couldn't find the energy to argue with him at that. Jace's life depends on that stupid cure, and Alec will get it for him.

**///**

Robert Lightwood has always been harsh on his children. Alec the most. That doesn't mean in any way that he didn't love them, worry about them, or that he didn't think they were strong enough. He knows he should've treated Alec better, accepted him for who he loved and who he was as a person. People might say he doesn't care about what happens to his kids, but he does. A father should always care. And Robert for sure does.

He could still feel the adrenaline of the fight before he was taken by Sebastian's army. The screaming, the blood, and the fear so thick in the air one could feel it surge into their bones. Robert remembers Maryse fighting beside him, arms drenched in blood but still going on as fierce as she is. He remembers constantly checking around him, searching for his kids. Jace- next to the red head, Clarissa Morgenstern. Isabelle - fighting alongside the daylighter Simon. Alec - he was nowhere to be seen and that was the most terrifying feeling ever. He was usually next to Isabelle or Jace, always making sure his siblings were safe - protecting them. This time it was him everyone was trying to protect, and yet he was nowhere to be seen. Then he remembers hearing an ear piercing scream. Clary cried out Jace's name as the blond's body crashed onto the floor. Robert's breath caught in his throat. He ran to go after him but he felt a sharp needle stick into his back. He saw Maryse, Isabelle, and Simon run after Jace. Still no Alec to be seen, he always makes things better. Alec could help Jace, he knows he will. But where was he, he needed to see everyone was alright despite Jace laying on the floor. If Alec was there he has hope and relief, he gets an immense feeling that things will get better. And with Alec still not in sight, everything went black.

Now here he was, attempting to open the door with nothing but the weight of his body. His arms hurt and were most likely bruised from all the banging with the door, trying to get it to break open. He needed to get out. Go to Alicante and see Jace, make sure he was alright and that Alec was next to him. Jace and Alec are one, they're _parabatai_ and will never be able to live without one another. If Jace was hurt then Alec will be there, he will do anything to help.

When he finally was too tired to keep going, he leaned against the wall with a deep breathless sigh. Minutes passed and he was about to keep trying when the clinking of keys and the sound of the door creaking open sent him into fighting mode. He was ready to attack but stopped when none other then Isabelle Lightwood was pushed inside. Her body fell limp onto the floor and soon the door was closed and locked again. Robert kneeled beside his daughter and shakily searched for a pulse. When his fingers barely touched her neck a gasp left Isabelle's mouth as her eyes flew wide open and she sat up.

"Izz, sweetheart it's alright. I'm here, I'm here." She was looking around anxiously and all he could do was hug her close. Then realization dawn on him "What are you doing here?!"

"I- I was looking for Alec. Sebastian took me," she paused and her eyebrows scrunch in horror realization. "Dad he's, he's trying to take us all. Sebastian really wants Alec to come to him. Jace is bad, he's really really bad and we need to find the sword he was struck with in order to get him back. I think- I think you, Jace, and I-"

"We're just an asset. He took us to ensure Alec will finally give himself up." She nodded.

"I'm glad you're okay." She sighed and relaxed into his embrace. He rubbed her head affectionately.

"So Alec is okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I just couldn't find him. He's been stressing out a lot lately, but he was fine I'm sure of that. We might not be _parabatai_ but I do feel and immense emptiness when he's hurt or worse." Robert chuckled at her words. He has always loved how close her and Alec have always been.

"We have to get out of here." Robert finally said after a short silence. "Find that sword and take it to Jace, we must help Alec as much as we can."

"And if we fail? If we can't find it on time or we ruin everything by trying to help?" The words sounded strange coming from her. She was always confident and strong, never once doubting herself.

"Of course we will not fail." He said sternly and helped her stand up. "We're Lightwoods, we don't give up. And we will always fight for each other, Alec needs you Isabelle. You and Jace, that's all he really needs right now, his partners for life, the people who will always fight alongside him. If you're not there right now, Jace, if neither of you is there when he needs you the most he will not be able to keep going. Don't. Ever. Give. Up. Who taught you that?"

"Alec." She smiled. After the incident with Ryan it took Alec a while to come back to being himself completely, to trust himself around others. But he never once gave up. When Robert and Maryse returned to the institute with Max, Alec was officially back to being himself (even if Isabelle could still see there was totally something different- something bothering him constantly). He would always tell everyone to not give up. When Isabelle would get annoyed with something and try to push it away, Alec would only push her to keep trying, always muttering the words _Don't ever give up._ He said it to Jace and Max a lot too. "Alec taught me that."

"Then help me open this door." He said, already getting ready to throw himself against it. "I think it's close to falling off." That's when his body pressed harshly onto the door, emitting a loud sound. Isabelle watched him, and when Robert realized after his fourth time that she was not showing any sign of helping he stopped.

There she stood, a smirk on her lips and a _stele_ on her hand. She walked forward and beckoned him away. With a simple opening rune the door opened.

"They missed to check the inside of my boots" she grinned and gestured to the door. "After you?"

**///**

Alec was walking out of the Basilias and on his way to look for Magnus. Surely the meeting should be over and they could all start on their plan.

With Jace still unconscious, Alec putting Clary to play doctor, Simon and Isabelle nowhere to be seen, and his father taken, Alec was feeling the worst. He needs their help, especially Jace and Isabelle. Jace is his _parabatai_ they fight better and stronger in battle when they're together. And he needs Isabelle too, without her he would've given up so long ago.

That is why when Simon suddenly ran up to him, eyes frantic and scared. When he said those 3 words. His whole world stopped completely. "He took Izzy."

Curse the plan. Sebastian is ripping his family from him and he will not let him take anymore people that he loves. He took Max's life, he will not let him take Isabelle's and Jace's too.

"Alec wait!" Simon scrambled after him. "Where are you going?! We need to find her, the plan we nee-"

"The plan won't work!!" Alec screamed in his face. People stared, cautious and prepared. All these days have made them anxious, always waiting for the time Sebastian will strike again. "I need your help." He finally said in a low whisper.

"With what?" The younger asked warily. Alec started walking back into the Basilias, searching for the red headed girl who was without a doubt in Jace's room. He didn't respond to Simon and that was making him angrier. "Help with what, Alec?!"

"Clary!" She turned to the noise and stood up. "I need you to open a portal. Now." Behind Alec stood Simon shaking his head frantically at Clary and it was enough for her to set her mouth shut in a straight line and say no. "He took Izzy! He will take all of you and he won't give up! Just open a damn portal!" Everyone in the room froze except for Alec who was shaking with anger and fear. Fear for his sister, for his dad, Jace, and for the lives of the many people he cares about who Sebastian could rip away from him next. 

"I can't let you go alone. Alec it's dangerous." She sighed, she has never seen Alec this angry and it was terrifying.

"Don't you dare." He snarled. "You would do the same. I'm going with your help or without it, it'd just be faster if you helped."

"Where do you plan on going?" Alec turned around so fast he almost crashed with Jem Carstairs- Zachariah. "Surely you don't plan on turning yourself in." 

"And what if I am?" He scoff. "This is _my_ decision, _my_ life. If I want to trade it for the people I love then so be it." and much to his surprise Jem nodded.

"Clarissa, open the portal please." Simon and her eyes widened, they looked ready to argue but decided to give in. She took her _stele_ out and walked to the door. "Does Magnus know?" Alec felt his stomach clench. He slowly shook his head.

"Don't let him come after me." 

"Then make sure _you_ come back." Instead of replying, Alec turned around and walked to the now open portal. He can't promise he will be back.

There's only two ways this could all end. He's successful and still be able to come out alive, or he's successful but he will have to stay with Sebastian, there will be no in between, Robert, Izzy, and Jace will all come out alive even if costs him his life. 

**///**

"What do you think he's planning next?" Isabelle asked barely above a whisper. Robert and her were each pulling a dead Endarkened into a small empty room. They had stolen their red gear clothing to blend through the place with a less chance of getting caught.

"I don't think he will do anything. He has you and me, Jace is injured, he probably thinks Alec will give himself up any time now." They walked down a hall quietly. 

"You think Alec will be stupid enough to do that?" She scoff.

"Yes." Robert said without hesitance. "I hope he wouldn't but Alec is the most selfless person I know. You know him more than me Isabelle, you should know." But Isabelle had stopped listening to him, her eyes stayed fixated on a figure in the distance. For some odd reason she felt it was staring right at them but as she squinted her eyes she noticed it was only a statue. She couldn't wipe off the feeling they were being watched. But it felt familiar, a cold empty feeling in the pit of her stomach, something she has never felt in so many years.

Then she saw something pass her by in a whoosh. She turned around frantically, the blade she took from the Endarkened tightly on her hand. Robert gave her a weird look.

"Are you alright?" She turned to him startled.

"Did you not see that?!" She gritted in a whisper. 

"See what?" She only shook her head and turned around thinking she probably imagined it. She could feel her blood run cold, goosebumps rose in her arms and she felt cold sweat form on her forehead. then a bang. She turned around again. Another bang. She looked over her shoulder to see Robert turning around into a different hallway. _How did he not hear that?!_ Then she saw a figure, only this time she was sure it was not a statue. She took off in a sprint, the figure seemed to run from her and soon they were running into different hallways until she ran into a room. It was dark, the only light came from a small open gap on the wall from were the orange light from outside came in. She heard a sinister laugh echo in the room but didn't see anyone or anything around. 

Her hands started shaking, her legs felt weak and it was hard to breath. A hand gripped her shoulder and turned her around, but there was nothing. Her heart accelerated. This is the most scared she's been in her life and she couldn't think of a reason why. She started feeling a pair of hands pull on her arms and hands from all around, but every time she turned around there was nothing there. Soon there were tears running down her cheeks, the laughter echoed and sometimes she could hear it right beside her ear, feel someones breath hit her neck. She let out a cry of distress and her legs gave up on her. She sat on the ground, hands on her ears trying to block out the sound. Hands held onto her face and she could hear someone speaking. Her eyes opened to see her father staring at her frantically, his mouth was moving but she couldn't hear what he said. Her arms fell limp beside her and she tried to control her breathing.

"-alright, it's alright. I'm here now, look at me Isabelle, It's gonna be alright." he kept repeating over and over. 

She nodded but the feeling never left her chest. A feeling of emptiness and sorrow. Of anger and frustration. Of fear and coldness. The same feeling she had 5 years ago.

**///**

Simon and Clary walked smugly behind Alec. The older of the three only glared ahead.

They were in Edom. Clary argued how she and Simon were going along with him because one, he needed backup, and two, he needed Clary to open a portal to go back to Idris. Alec must give her some credit though, she made some strong valid points. He feels guilty for leaving Magnus behind but even after Jem offered to go look for him Alec declined. He was selfish not to want Magnus to come along, Sebastian knows how much Alec loves him and if Magnus were to have come along he was sure Sebastian would use him to his advantage. He only hopes Magnus could forgive him.

"They're gone." Simon said. Alec and Clary noticed he had a door open and inside were two Endarkened with Isabelle's and Robert's clothes thrown over them. Alec felt himself smile. At least they weren't locked up somewhere anymore. Now all they had to do was search for them. They walked around, until Alec turned a corner and immediately retreated pushing Clary and Simon back and backing up against the wall. 

There were four Endarkened, talking between each other. Alec could hear them walking away but then he heard Clary take in a sharp intake of breath. She was bending down to take a look around the corner. 

"That's her." She whispered and before Alec could stop her and ask what she was talking about she ran after the group. Simon took off right behind her and Alec was about to the the same when he heard a loud sound like a door banging shut. He stopped on his tracks and turned around warily, eyes focused on his surroundings. He looked behind him in time to see both Clary and Simon turn to a different hallway. Then he heard a laugh, which sounded more like a cackle. It sent a shiver to run down his spine but he still decided to follow it. 

Footsteps. Loud and slow. When Alec turned around he saw an Endarkened walking slowly and confidently towards him. Immediately Alec took off after it in a sprint and when he finally was close he swung his blade. The Endarkened blocked the swing of his arm and pushed him on the chest, sending him flying and hitting the wall. He got on his feet and was then again pushed against the wall. Alec looked up and the Endarkened had it's hood up, making it impossible for him to see who it was. He had to admit this Endarkened was stronger than any other he's fought. Alec could see its hands and was enough for him to know it was a man, white and skinny, he could see his veins stick up, his bony fingers, they gripped his shirt and pulled him back only to push him harshly back against the wall. Alec could feel the wall crack behind him. He groaned and heard the man laugh darkly. Alec froze, the laughter sounded so familiar it made his heart stop. If anyone were to ask him what it sounded like he would say it was cold and sinister, almost like what he'd imagine the Devil's laugh to be like. His chest tightened, but it also sent his mind to black out for a second and then he glared and pushed the person back. He only laughed harder which made Alec's blood run cold, and all he could think of was blood, anger and hate ran inside him and all he could see was black.

Alec ran forward, the blade feet away from him but he didn't care, he swung his arm and threw a punch to him but his fist hit the wall. He went to throw another punch but was surprised with how fast the figure moved, impossibly fast even for an Endarkened. Alec was pushed against the wall again only this time his back was to the man, cheek pressed against the cold dirty wall.

"You're not an Endarkened." He realized. The man laughed again and backed away, giving Alec the opportunity to turn around.

"No I'm not." There was something so familiar about his voice, something so terrifying. 

"Who are you?!" He barked angrily. He could hear footsteps running closer but he ignored it, eyes locked on the man.

"Alec!" Alec turned around to see Magnus. His face dirty and hair a mess. Alec turned around but the person was gone. "What are you doing here?!" Magnus sounded angry and it made Alec snap out of his trance and glance confusedly around, confused about where he was and wondering who he was just speaking with. He was sure it was important, his body ache and he remembered feeling angry and cold and he was talking to someone, he was sure it wasn't Magnus, but if it wasn't him then who was it, and why can't he seem to remember.

He saw Magnus's worried and angry eyes looking down at him. His eyes were wide open, mouth slightly agape, lips red. Alec felt a sudden urge to press their lips together. So that's exactly what he did. He pressed one hand to his chest, the other to the back of his neck and pulled the taller boy down to were he could press his lips to his boyfriend's. It was a heated kiss and at first Magnus was too startled and confused to kiss back but he melted into the kiss and pressed his lips harder against Alec's in a messy hungry kiss.

"Don't ever leave me like that again." Magnus muttered angrily against his lips.

"I won't." Alec promised.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 


	20. ~{ Evil In Me }~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> I took so long to update this!! Anyway I just started this yesterday and uploaded it on Wattpad but had no time to upload it here. I really wanted it done so firstly, sorry that it's not so good (but I did warn you! 

** ~{ Evil In Me }~ **

Clary was fighting the woman with long dark hair that reminded her so much of Isabelle. Clary could hear Simon fighting behind her. There were only the four Endarkened they had followed, she thought Alec was behind them but he stayed behind and it scared her to think that something could've happened to him. She pushed all her worries to the back of her head and focused on the woman in front of her.

 _She_ stabbed Jace.   
_She's_ the reason he's in the Basilias, dying.  
 _She_ has the sword that could save him.  
The same sword she's fighting Clary with.

Clary was pushed against a wall, the sword dangerously close to her neck. She could hear Simon screaming her name as he tried to rip another Endarkened's head off. She knew how difficult it must be for him, he hates being a vampire, but he understands that using his vampire strength gives them an advantage in battle. All Clary could do was stare in a daze at the sword. She needed it to save Jace. If Jace died she dies. She can't live without him.

Clary took all the strength she could muster and flipped the woman around to the point were she was now the one against the wall. Clary held onto the woman's hand and turned her wrist to were the tip of the blade was pointing towards her own neck. All she had to do now was push and the blade would go straight through her throat.

She looked into her eyes. There was no fear, no emotion whatsoever in the woman's eyes, only a smirk plastered on her lips. This made Clary angry and with one hard push, the blade met it's destination and the woman fell silently and painlessly to the ground.

Clary turned around with the blade on her hand. Simon was staring at her with a look of relief at seeing they finally had something to get Jace back up on his feet. She held the blade up and looked at it closely, tears brim in her eyes, because _yes, this was the blade._

"Simon-" she choked. "I got it. I-" and the blade was ripped out of her hands. She didn't see but a flash of red as her hair flew out the way.

Simon and Clary stood next to each other and turned around. There was a figure. Red Endarkened gear but she knew he wasn't one of them. They might be strong and fast, but none of them had the speed that he had. The blade was on his hands and he slowly took the hood of his gear off. All she saw was a smirk on his face. He had pale skin and red hair. Eyes dark but she could see a small tint of green. A light green.

Just when she was about to run forward, the figure disappeared. Out of thin air.

**///**

Sebastian sat on his chair. He was staring ahead at a black cloud of smoke he had summoned that allowed him to see Isabelle Lightwood and the Inquisitor running together, the black haired girl looked as pale as a ghost. With a bored wave of his hand the image changed and he could now see Clarissa running with tears streaming down her face as the daylighter Simon ran beside her. Before Sebastian had the opportunity to wave his hand again the doors burst open.

"The sword." The boy in the red gear said. Sebastian smirked and stood up. He walked towards him and held his hand out, waiting for him to place the sword on it. When he did, Sebastian safely tucked it away in his coat.

"Is there anything else you need from me?" Sebastian once again took a seat on his chair and smugly waved his hand to change the image to show Alexander Lightwood walking beside the Warlock. The boy looked at the image and nodded, understanding what Sebastian wanted him to do next.

"Bring him to me." and just like that, the boy took off in a flash, Sebastian smirking as he stared ahead.

**///**

Alec and Magnus walked beside each other. They didn't have much time to find Isabelle and his father, as well as Clary and Simon- not to mention the sword. Still they had to at least try.

It felt like hours until they hear running and Alec's grip on his sword tightened. He missed his bow and quiver, but he hadn't had much time to get them before they left Alicante. He could see blue sparks on the tip of his boyfriend's fingers, getting ready to raise his arms to attack any potential threat.

They ran together and turned a corner only to stop right on their tracks.

"Izzy.." The girl's eyes widened in relief and she ran forward at the same time Alec did. But not even halfway was he stopped by strong arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him back.

"Alec!!" It was Magnus. Alec saw blue sparks hit dangerously close to him but they never once hit him, they all struck the person who had grabbed him and was taking him farther away. Alec noticed how not any single hit of Magnus's magic affected him in the slightest. Alec fought against him but his attention was also focused on Clary's sword - Heosphoros - tucked away in his weapons belt. He could feel it sliding off so it was either fight and drop the sword in the process, or let himself be taken and keep the sword safely in place.

Then Alec felt like he was falling. His breath caught in his throat and he wanted to scream but no words came out. The last thing he saw and heard was Simon joining in and standing protectively in front of Isabelle and Magnus screaming his name as blue sparks left his hands in a vicious attempt of breaking him free.

**///**

Magnus let another stronger bolt of light leave his hand and it struck the wall, exploding it into a million pieces. He screamed out of frustration and repeated it again. Alec had just disappeared into thin air right before his eyes. He felt useless for not saving him in time.

Magnus felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around, ready to punch whoever it was in the face. Though he didn't, and he was glad of that because as he turned, he recognized the person to be the Inquisitor Lightwood, Alec's father who already hated him enough.

"He's probably with Sebastian. We have to get him, and now." Magnus glanced around and noticed Isabelle looked as angry and scared as he felt. Clary seemed to have been crying.

"Magnus-" the red head broke off. "I had it. The sword. I had the sword, but _he_ took it." And Magnus knew who she was talking about. Whoever this guy was is more powerful than anything or anyone Magnus has ever seen. And said _he_ is apparently helping Sebastian.

**///**

Alec stumbled to the ground and fell on his knees, gasping for breath. He looked up in panic and realized he was in the 'replica gard'. Immediately he got up on both feet, ignoring his aching chest begging for air, and glanced around. Sebastian sat on his chair and the guy who had dragged him, teleported, or whatever kind of weird magic he had used to take him from his family to here in a matter of seconds, was standing beside the white haired devil.

"Didn't you warn him?" Sebastian asked the guy in the red gear, a playful tone in his voice. The guy merely shrugged. Sebastian sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry he didn't warn you about the downside of being teleported with his magic. You see Alec, my friend here is _very_ powerful, a lot more than you can imagine."

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Alec asked with a sudden burst of confidence. The guy's shoulders seemed to shake as if he had laughed but it soon stopped. He gave Alec a nervous feeling, he couldn't explain what exactly, his presence was simply terrifying.

The doors burst open and Alec didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He heard many footsteps and he felt empty inside. Knowing they are full of hope and it all now rests on his shoulders. He only hopes they will let him do what he has to do. He hopes Magnus will accept the fact he isn't going back.

"It's over Sebastian, it is all over." his dad barked. Alec closed his eyes and tensed. "You will no longer cause destruction and pain to anyone else! You will pay for what you have done to this fam-!"

"Dad enough!" Alec ordered and the room fell silent. He could practically feel the surprise in everyone.

"Alec?" Magnus walked forward but Alec moved away from his touch. He couldn't, he just couldn't face them, not Clary, Simon, not his dad, Izzy, not Magnus. Then Sebastian chuckled.

"I must say, you've changed." Sebastian grinned. "I like it."

"That's right, I have changed." He agreed, and he meant it. When Magnus came around, Alec learned many things about himself. He learned to not be scared of who he is and who he loves. That he deserves happiness just as much as his family. When Magnus and him broke up, his whole world collapsed in on him, he had everything he could ever wish for and with the snap of his fingers it was gone. Then he was taken by Sebastian and he wished for nothing more than death, but instead, he was saved. Saved by his family, friends, Magnus. Alec used to think he was weak, and he still does, but at least he now has a purpose, a reason to stay alive, and yet he always had a purpose to live for, he can now see that if he died then they wouldn't have this advantage in keeping everyone safe, his whole family safe. Maybe, just maybe, Sebastian will let them all live. Then he will stop feeling like he's failed everyone. "I have changed, and I get it now. I understand what I have to do."

"Oh, and what is that?" Sebastian sat back down on his chair and grinned.

"First of all, Clary." Alec said and pointed to a silver weapon, showing out from the inside pocket of the older's coat. "She needs that sword." Sebastian took it in his hands and Alec watched as ran his fingers through the blade.

"You're not in a position to make demands, Alexander."

"You want me to stay don't you?" Alec walked as surely and confidently as he could up to the chair next to him as he spoke. "I will stay, just do that one simple thing and allow them to go back home safely." Alec sat down and still avoided looking over at his friends, epecially Isabelle or Magnus.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Because I'm out of tricks, and I'm tired of this game you've got going around." It was quiet for a while after that. Alec could hear their heavy breathing and he hoped he didn't sound or look as nervous and scared as he felt inside.

".... Okay." Sebastian simply said and handed the blade to Alec. "Give it to them." It was a test, Alec knew. He took it with a nod of his head and walked straight to Magnus who was the closest of them all. Alec didn't know if Magnus had realized he was actually walking forward since he seemed in a confused daze. His eyes were so open, there was so much sadness Alec had never seen him show, so much pain and heartache. It made him look away.

"Please help him." Was all Alec planned to say but he just wanted to have as much time around Magnus as possible. "Help Jace. Please watch over my family, and tell Jace I'm sorry. I promised, and I failed. Please tell him I'm so sorry."and to Alec's surprise Magnus smiled softly.

"You have not failed any of us, Alec." Alec felt like crying and he was sure Magnus could see his eyes watering. "He'll be proud."

"Proud of what?" He laughed bitterly. "That I gave up?!"

"That you've come so far." Magnus went to place a hand on his cheek but changed his mind. "You have a dark past that none of us know about, but you still overcame it. Whatever it was, it was greater than this, and _you beat it_." Alec looked up into Magnus's eyes and smiled. He nodded at him and turned around. When he joined Sebastian, the older was already standing and gesturing towards an opened portal. Sebastian, Alec, and the hooded  guy watched as everyone left. Isabelle screamed and kicked, yelled for Alec to "snap out of it" and to "not do this to her". It was heartbreaking even after Magnus cast a spell that lulled her into a temporary sleep. Simon - who carried Isabelle in his arms- gave him a smile - not of pity, disappointment, or sadness - no, it was like the sort of smile one gets when reminiscing of a happy past experience or memory, Alec only wished he could know what exactly Simon was reminiscing about. Clary had watery eyes and gave him a big sad reassuring smile. Then was his dad, his once strong and terrifying father was now looking at him with sad lost eyes, but he still smiled even though Alec knew he was struggling to do so. They all walked through the portal and lastly was Magnus. He had tears in his eyes but still smiled and winked at him before walking through. Alec didn't miss the way a tear fell out his eye when he winked.

The portal closed with the click of Sebastian's fingers and Alec watched as he began to summon things into the room. in a matter of seconds there was a circle in the form of a pentagram and he was chanting words in Latin. The pentagram lightened in white blinding light and Alec's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?!" He screeched.

"You think I will risk you leaving my side again?! I'm not that fucking stupid, Lightwood!" Alec felt the guy come closer to him and he flinched away, though he didn't know why since the guy simply walked past him and towards Sebastian.

"What are you doing?" he asked again.

"Closing any way in or out from Edom." Sebastian grinned and with the white light it looked even more terrifying. "That's the only way I can make sure you don't find a way out or your friends a way in."

Alec noticed the guy in red gear had the Infernal Cup in his hands yet Sebastian didn't seem to notice. Alec walked closer and immediately regret it. The guy raised the hand holding the cup and soon Sebastian was screaming for him to stop. He lowered his hand and let go of the cup. Alec watched as the cup hit the center of the circle and it exploded, sending them all flying back.

There was a flash of red pass him in a blur and soon Alec could see the guy holding Sebastian by the arms.

"Do it!" Alec froze. He knows what he was insinuating for him to do yet he couldn't help but recognize that voice. Heosphoros was gleaming powerfully in his weapons belt. After regaining from the shock he unstrapped it and walked the three long steps to Sebastian before running the blade through his stomach. For a second there was a flash of anger in his eyes before it disappeared and Sebastian fell limp to the ground. Alec watched as Sebastian began crying, loud cries of agony. He ten began apologizing over and over. Alec fell numbly onto his knees beside him and pulled Heosphoros out of his bloody abdomen.

"I'm sorry." He gasped. Alec didn't know what to say. This wasn't Sebastian. this was the boy Jonathan could have been, not the monster he was made into because of the demon blood that was poured into him. Something he had no control over. "I'm s-so s-s-sorry..."

"I know." Alec whispered. He looked down at his own bloody hands and sighed, remembering when his veins were once black. "I understand. There is also evil in me."

"No, there is not a single speck of evil in your veins, Alec." He had trouble speaking and forming the words without gasping for air in between them. "Do not let him destroy you, do not let the blood take over and consume what's good in you." Alec frowned at his words and went to ask how he knew. How Sebastian knew of the blood. But when he looked down, Sebastian's eyes were closed and his chest had stopped rising and falling.

Alec remembered he wasn't alone so he stood up and turned to the red geared guy. "Why did you help me?"

"I wasn't. I just didn't like Sebastian." Alec could hear the smug tone in his voice. It sent a shiver of recognition up his spine. Yet he still couldn't pin point who this person reminded him of.

"I'm no friend Alexander Lightwood." He began circling around him and Alec kept a strong grip on Heosphoros. "You thought Sebastian could be your worst nightmare..." The man moved fast and Alec lost sight of him. Then he felt his breath in the back of his neck and he whispered "Think again."

Before Alec could turn around he felt cold fingers touch the back of his neck and he once again felt like he was falling and couldn't breath.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 


	21. \\Is it all Over?//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Whew I took so long 

**\\\Is it all Over?//**

Whoever the boy in the red gear was, he was powerful enough to take Alec all the way back to Idris. He had wanted to confront him but when Alec was bent on his knees gasping for breath he looked up in panic only to realize the boy was gone.

The worst part of it all was that Alec had been dropped off in Brocelind Forest, with short breaths and seeming about ready to collapse in exhaustion. Alec didn't know what was causing him such a headache but he bet it was due to the teleportation. That must be some very old dark powerful magic.

Alec had to walk all the way back to Alicante. It took him several hours but by the time he arrived, all the roads were empty and the only light he spotted came from the Gard. He contemplated whether to go there or someplace else. His family was most likely at the Gard along with everyone else or maybe they were in the part of the Gard they had taken residence in. Despite it all he will have to go there, maybe he could sneak into his room and not be noticed by anyone.

Then he thought of Magnus. Where would he be? At the Gard along with everyone else? Did he go back to New York? Or is he with Alec's family? But then again where would his family be at?

That's when he knew he will have to go to the Gard he liked it or not. If anyone knew where he could find them, it would be Jia and the other representatives, along with all the Shadowhunters who seemed to all be attending a meeting.

He walked slower and slower with each step he took closer to his destination. By the time he was at the steps of the Gard, he had to take a while and lean against a wall for support. He felt tired and all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep. Sleep for however long. But then he remembered Isabelle's broken face when she left Edom. Magnus, trusting him and despite everything, accepting his decision. Then Jace. Alec thought he might have been given the cure by now, who knows if the effects of it were quick or if they took some time. Alec only hoped his _parabatai_ wasn't awake yet, because if he was then someone must've already told him Alec had chosen to stay in Edom and Alec couldn't bare the thought of Jace blaming himself for it, because if there is one thing Alec knows best about his _parabatai_ , is the fact that he blames everything on himself.

That made him push forward for the last few steps. He needed his family to know he was alive. That he was safe and Sebastian was gone. He needed to see Magnus and make sure the Warlock was okay. Despite everything, to Alec everyone else comes first. It doesn't matter to him his whole body is practically burning of exhaustion. His family and Magnus need him.

Alec gripped both handles to each door and with all the strength he could muster, he pushed them forward. They made a loud sound that had his overly sensitive head about to explode. The voices drowned out and Alec adjusted his eyes to the bright lights to take in the room. Everyone stared with wide eyes in disbelief. He took some steps forward. Jia stood from her chair. Robert followed soon after.

Alec heard someone mutter "Impossible." and he turned to see Simon and Clary shaking their heads as if this was all a dream. A horrible horrible dream. As if someone was playing a trick on them. Alec didn't blame them, he would probably react the same way if a paler than usual boy with clothes drenched in dirt and mud - who you thought was dead or far away in an unreachable place - just suddenly entered into a room.

He tried to spot anyone else he knew. That's when he saw him. Magnus, helping his _parabatai_ walk, Jace had tears falling silently down his cheeks. He seemed weak and unable to walk so Alec guessed he had just been woken up, and that the news were given to him. Alec is thankful that Magnus kept to his promise and is watching over his family like he asked. Isabelle entered the room soon after them and then entered Maryse. No one seemed to pay attention to the silence in the room. Isabelle was crying and Maryse was hugging her daughter. Magnus was talking to Jace and then Jace nodded, Magnus looked up, his eyes wandering around the room to look for someone who Alec guessed was probably Clary. But Magnus's eyes never spotted the red-haired girl, instead they landed on him. They widened and Alec could see his red eyes, red from crying. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest and he began walking closer.

Magnus let go of Jace and ran forward. He engulfed Alec in a hug and Alec finally felt himself relax. His body sagged into Magnus's and his face buried into his neck. With eyes closed Alec felt himself relax even more. He breathed in his boyfriend's smell and sigh. Magnus was shaking and Alec knew he was probably crying because of the way he choked out silent sobs and clung unto him like Alec was his whole life. He heard Isabelle gasp and heard her loud footsteps as she got closer and then there were more footsteps nearing but no one tried to break his and Magnus's strong hold on each other. Maybe seeing him up close was enough for them, making sure he really was there.

"I did it." Alec whispered into Magnus's neck. "He's gone." And just like that, his body sagged completely and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

<><><><><>

Words can't describe what Magnus felt when he left Alec behind. He had to ignore every inch of himself telling him to stay beside Alec, to fight for him. But he didn't. He doesn't know why he didn't. He trusts Alec, he believes in him. Alec felt like that was the right thing to do, even though Magnus believed there could be another way - that there _had_ to be another way. But there wasn't another way. Sebastian had an army who would've barged in the room the second he called for them, he had an unusually powerful boy on his side, and he wouldn't have stopped. And in the end, Alec did it. He came back to him.

When Alec woke up, it had been three days after. Magnus- who was by his side every second of the day- had been so excited and relieved. The day after that, Alec spoke to Jia and everyone else how he managed to get back to Idris. And then they all left back to New York with Jia's promise to keep a look out for the mysterious powerful boy.

"Alec." Jace spoke hesitantly and it made Alec stop right on his tracks in surprise. Never has Jace been hesitant about something. They were in the Institute. Magnus was at Idris sorting over some things and Robert was doing his Inquisitor duties. Alec heard Isabelle had gone off on a date with Simon and that Clary and Jace were supposed to be in one as well.

"Aren't you supposed to be out with Clary?" Alec asked, leaning against the door frame of his _parabatai's_ room.

"I am, it's just- there's something I-" Jace sighed. "I need to ask you something." Jace sat at the edge of his bed and Alec walked in, closed the door, and sat beside him.

"What is it?" His _parabatai_ seemed to look at everything in his room but couldn't meet his eyes. "Jace? Come on you're acting weird." Alec tried to joke, but his smile instantly faded when Jace looked at him and blurted out the words.

"The darkness in you." Alec froze. "When I was at the Basilias, I could hear everything. It was infuriating how all of you spoke to me without knowing I was actually listening. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't move, or speak an- that's besides the point." Jace looked down at his shoes and ran a shaking hand through his hair. "You said there was some stuff you wanted to tell me about. We're _parabatai_ , we aren't supposed to lie to each other. What have you kept from me, Alec?"

"You're going to miss your date with Clary." Alec stood up but Jace pulled him down. He looked angry now, disappointed that his own _parabatai_ has been lying to him all these years.

"No. Alec tell me. Whatever it is or was, I can help you. You said it was bothering you, please Alec, just let me help you." Alec wanted to shake his head and scream at him that he couldn't help. It was the past and he wanted to forget about it but couldn't. It kept replaying in his head. But Jace deserved to know. They're _parabatai_. And he did promise to tell him once Jace woke up.

"Back when I was 15, do you remember when- when I would go out all the time for long hours." Jace nodded, surprised that Alec was even telling him. "You thought I was demon hunting. I wasn't, I was dating someone. He- was nice at first, but after he met Isabelle he was abusive. I never did anything, couldn't use _Iratze's_ because he was a mundane- I _thought_ he was a mundane. After a while, one night-"

"The night you disappeared. You and Isabelle." Alec nodded.

"He locked us up in the basement. He had these eyes, they were all black. I don't remember much of what happened then, Isabelle would know, but I never asked her. All I remember was this agonizing pain. He injected demon blood in me. After a while I would black out, and when I came back, he was on the ground, twisting in pain and a pile of blood around him. Isabelle would stare at me with fear in her eyes. And the next thing I remember was hearing loud howls and I knew it was you. But before that, I killed him. I don't know how- I can't remember. I just remember waking up and there was blood on my hands, I walked out knowing Izzy was there. I didn't want to hurt her, so I left. It felt like my thoughts, everything in me, was half asleep. Like I was being half controlled. Sometime later, I gave Isabelle a syringe. It made me weak I think, I don't know. After that, well you should know."

Jace stayed quiet. No one said a word. It all now made sense to Jace. The sneaking out, the bruises, his and Izzy's sudden disappearance, why Alec seemed paler than usual when Jace and the werewolf pack found them, why Alec stayed locked in his room and the only person allowed in was Izzy, why Alec was always scared to touch anyone afterwards, why Alec was always so conscious of his every move. "But it's over right? He's dead." Jace said. Alec stared at him in confusion. "You shouldn't be scared, it's over. He can't hurt you anymore and whatever he did to you, it's gone." Alec nodded "So why are you still scared?"

Thinking over what Jace just told him, Alec gave him an uneven smile. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just exaggerating. Maybe it was all that happened with Sebastian, but all that's over... It's all over."

Jace left to his date with Clary after that. Alec had to drag him all the way to the door for him to leave, reassuring his _parabatai_ that he will be fine and that he would help Maryse sort some papers in the library.

It was 5 minutes past midnight. Alec was in his room when he heard Maryse calling for him. It was rare since Alec had thought his mom was asleep and she was calling for him from downstairs. Despite that he walked to the living room, knowing that was were she would most likely be at.

And sure enough, there she was. A hand on her throat and her face bloody. The same boy from Edom stood in the middle of the living room holding Maryse by the throat. He had the same red gear on with the hood up.

Maryse stared at Alec wide eyed, confused to what was going on but also seemed weak and unable to move.

"Alec- go, run." He shook his head incredulously at her.

"You should listen to your mother, Alec." He could practically hear the smile on his lips.

"Let her go." Alec ordered. "Whatever you want I'll give it to you, just let her go."

The boy laughed. "I've always loved that about you Alec. Your willingness to sacrifice yourself for your family, your selflessness. I'm not sure if it's irritatingly brave or stupid."

"What would you know? Who are you?" Alec asked. "If you were only going to follow me and attack my family, why did you help me with Sebastian??" Alec was nearing his mom and the boy slowly. He was aware of every object in the room he could use as a weapon, but his eyes lingered on a small butter knife which was the closest thing.

"You know me a lot more than you think." He said, letting go of Maryse and walking farther away from her. Immediately, Alec ran - grabbing the knife on his way - and bent to check on his mother.

"I'm fine, Alec- who's that?" She gasped in pain but kept pushing Alec's hands that were trying to help her.

"Alec, Alec, Alec." The boy grinned and started moving random objects with his hands in the air. From the tips of his fingernails, Alec could see black sparks - much like Magnus's but these were different, it made him feel uneasy. "Sebastian was in my way, I needed him gone and you just happened to have a way to end him."

"What are you?"

"You should know, you're just like me." Alec froze. This guy must be demented.

"You've got the wrong guy." Alec helped his mom sit on the sofa and stood protectively in front of her. He hoped Jace and Isabelle won't take long to get home now, he can't take this boy alone and with Maryse injured he was at a great disadvantage.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood. The boy with Demon Blood." Alec froze and he could feel Maryse burning confused eyes to the back of his head. "Ring a bell?"

"What do you know?!" He felt tears sting his eyes. The boy raised his hands and began pulling the hood off. When it came down Alec felt his whole world collapse in on him. Black eyes with bits of green. He looked the same, only his hair was dyed, it was a dark scarlet red. His skin was smooth and seemed to glow. Ryan. _But it's over right? He's dead._ Jace's voice ran in his head.

"Everything, I know _everything_."

"No-" Alec moved back as if he had just been slapped. "You're dead, I killed y- You died!!" _You shouldn't be scared, it's over._

"I made you think I was dead, I had to wait Alec. The blood was controlling you too much, you think the blood left your body but it's still there, it's just been doormat all this time." _He can't hurt you anymore and whatever he did to you, **it's gone.**_

Alec heard the front door open. Isabelle was laughing and he could hear Jace's loud voice. "Like I told you, Alec. You thought Sebastian was your worst nightmare, well here I am, back from the dead." Ryan was grinning.

"What do you want? Why are you back??" Alec could see Maryse staring at him confused and slightly scared which was uncommon of her- yet so was Alec almost bursting into tears in front of her.

"Right now? I don't want anything." Ryan smirked. "Just came over to deliver a message but I didn't count with your mother to scream for help. But now that you're here, I'll just say it huh. I will finish what I started Alec. Be prepared." Ryan raised his right hand and with a flick of his wrist Alec heard a sickening crack and he watched Maryse's head turn sideways and her neck break. Alec screamed for her, he ran and kneeled down beside her. Her body fell sideways on the sofa and her eyes were still open. He could hear the pounding of feet on the floor but everything around him seemed to happen in a blur. All sounds were distant and he couldn't see anything due to his teary eyes. All he could see was Maryse's eyes, open and dead.

_So why are you still scared?_

~~~~~~~~~~

 


	22. \\Forest//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Yes!! Last week of school!! Thursday is my last day of school and I'm so excited for it aLL TO BE OVER! But then I'll be a Senior and that's kind of terrifying to be honest. Anyways, I'm done with any work or studying so hopefully I'll have faster and better updates for you guys. :)
> 
> ALSO, I finished this chapter last week and posted it on Wattpad but for some reason I forgot to update it here... SORRY

** \\\ ** ** Forest ** ** // **

Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec's. Their fingers interlocked and at first, Alec's hand was limp until Magnus gave him a reassuring squeeze and Alec tightened his grip. The Institute was full of silent brothers and clave members- including Robert and the Consul.

Alec hasn't spoken a word since _it_ happened. When Jace and Isabelle had entered the living room, Ryan was gone. It was Jace who called for Magnus. A simple fire message later, Magnus walked through a portal followed by Robert Lightwood and Jia Penhallow. He hasn't left Alec's side since then.

"Alexander." Alec didn't move. They were outside, Jace had to physically take Alec away from Maryse and drag him outside along with Isabelle who was on the stairs crying her eyes out. Beside her was Clary and Simon- Jocelyn and Luke had arrived soon after Jace called them. "If you don't tell me what happened, we won't be able to find whoever was responsible for this."

"You won't find him." His eyes stayed fixated on the open doors of the Institute. "He planned this all, you _can't_ find him."

"Alexander, look at me." When Alec didn't move, Magnus sighed and stood in front of his boyfriend, holding his face to where their eyes met. "Oh Alec." Magnus sighed and pulled the younger in for a hug. It was then when Alec finally let himself be comforted. He hugged Magnus tightly and let the tears fall out of his eyes. Magnus pressed his lips to the side of Alec's head and let the boy cry, let him let go of all the pain inside.

Out of nowhere, Alec pulled away and held onto Magnus's waist. "She can't know. Magnus you can't tell Jia- or even my father!" He yelled in a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Before Magnus received an answer Alec started walking to where Jia and Robert were talking. "Alec wait!" He said in a hushed tone. "You can't just lie to them-"

"Magnus." Jace blocked the Warlock's view of his boyfriend. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Alec seems determined to lie to the Clave about what happened." Jace's red eyes widened.

"Alec?? He would never do that. Why would he do that?? Alec is not the type of person to do something like that!" He said in a rush. They started walking to where Alec was already talking to Jia and Robert, along with a few other Clave members and some Silent Brothers.

"-he looked old, all I saw was his back before he walked through the portal." Jia nodded and after asking a couple last questions, she gestured for everyone to clear the place.

"Son, are you sure there isn't anything else that could help us find this man?" Robert looked tired and his hair was messy from him running his fingers through it. It was no secret Robert and Maryse were going to get a divorce, but that does not mean in any way that they didn't care about each other, and that they also still - in a way- loved each other.

"No, I'm sorry." Robert nodded sadly and pulled his son into a hug, he noticed Jace standing a few feet behind and pulled him in as well.

"It's going to be alright boys." He smiled after pulling away. "Why don't you two go pack a few bags to take with you to Idris-"

"No!" Startled, Robert looked at Alec. "I mean, I can't go back there, and even though the Institute is not somewhere we want to be at right now, I think staying in New York were Simon and Clary are close by for Isabelle and Jace to get their minds off of things is more suitable. Magnus actually suggested for us to stay at his apartment, right Magnus?" Alec turned to his boyfriend who just nodded. Magnus has no idea what is going on but he will go along with it if it's what Alec wants.

"There isn't anything else for me to stay back at Idris for. I promise you Inquisitor Lightwood that I'll watch over them." Magnus smiled softly. Robert seemed ready to argue but decided against it.

"I'll go see how Isabelle is doing then I'm going back to Idris. The ceremony will be held tomorrow, I already took the liberty of informing Jocelyn and Luke about it."

"Alright, we'll be there." Jace said.

"I know you will, son." He smiled and walked off.

<><><><><>

It was 3 am and Alec has barely finished telling Simon, Clary, and Magnus the same story he had told Jace about his past. It would make everything easier to explain if they knew. They were in Magnus's apartment and Simon and Clary had decided to stay and leave for the ceremony the next day with them.

"I'm glad you finally told them Alec." Isabelle smiled softly, her eyes red and teary. "But why now? You haven't told us what happened to mom yet and I know you know." Alec sighed and closed his eyes before continuing his explanation.

"Turns out the demon blood in me is not gone. It's been inactive you could say. If I have one more dose of that blood, I don't know what would happen."

"But that's not gonna happen." Simon said. "Why would anyone want to continue what that guy did to you?"

"And how do you even know the blood is still in you?" Isabelle gasped. "I- is that how mom-? Did you..?"

"No! Why would you think that?!" Alec glared at his sister. For some reason it felt like he was 15 and she was 13 again.

"I'm sorry, Alec! I just want to know what happened to her."

"We all do Izzy, but give him time." Alec gave his _parabatai_ a thankful smile. He then turned to Magnus who has been awfully quiet this whole time.

"There is only one person apart from us that knows about this. Someone who wants to finish what has been started." Alec sighed. "He told me it wasn't over, he's the one who told me the blood was still in me. He's the one we saw at Edom. Who helped me kill Sebastian and sent me to Brocelind Forest. The same one who killed mom, right in front of me. The one I thought for so many years to be dead." Magnus's eyes seemed to widen slightly, he knew what Alec was about to say next, though was still hoping he was wrong. "It's Ryan."

"You're wrong." Isabelle snapped. "Why are you lying?!" Everyone stared at her and then at Alec in shock. Magnus only stared down while Simon tried to calm Isabelle down. "No! Simon get off!! Why are you lying like this Alec?! Did you kill mom?!-" Isabelle's eyes widened and she took a step back as if she had been slapped. Simon froze and stopped trying to pull the girl back, Clary frowned, Jace glared angrily at Isabelle, and Magnus looked at Alec. He was biting his lip nervously, his right hand went to brush his hair shakily, and his blue eyes were wide and full of unshed tears. "I'm sorry- Alec I- I di- I do belie-" she didn't get to finish what she had wanted to say when Magnus's house started to shake. Things fell off, the furniture moved, and the lights kept flickering on and off.

Magnus took Alec by the waist and pulled him over by the wall and shielded his body with his own. Alec could hear Clary screaming and could see Jace running to help her. Isabelle and Simon were underneath a table which kept moving around. He could barely see since everything was moving too fast.

"Hold on to me!" Magnus screamed at him over the noise. "Alec hold on! I need to cast a spell!" Alec did as told and watched Magnus's hands light up. That's when he spotted Chairman Meow. The tabby cat was wrapped in on itself on the middle of the living room. Sometimes it would slide side to side and the cat would use it's nails to hold on.

Alec let go of Magnus when a huge bookcase right next to Chairman started to tip over. He ran and ignored Magnus's yell of protest. He wrapped his body on top of Chairman and laid there, waiting for the impact. Though it never came. The room stopped shaking and the lights stayed on. Everything was back to normal except for the mess.

Alec looked up and noticed Magnus was standing above him. His hands were raised up to the roof and were still sparkling blue, he had cast a protection spell around the house.

"What was that?!" Clary yelled worriedly. Alec saw Isabelle and Simon crawl out of under the table.

"Is everyone alright?" Magnus asked and looked around. No one answered, they kept staring off at one another in alarm. Everyone was standing now except for Alec who was kneeling down, still cradling the Chairman around his arms and under his long and torn sweater sleeves. "Alec? Are you okay?" Magnus asked again though this time you could tell he didn't care about the others, his attention solemnly on Alec. The younger of the two nodded in puzzlement, trying to understand what just happened. It wasn't like any normal earthquake he has felt before. "Why did you run like that?! I was worried you would get hurt!" Magnus yelled angrily, though you could see he was only concerned.

"I- the Chairman- I had to get Chairman Meow." Magnus looked at him in bemuse. Even his siblings, Simon, and Clary were puzzled.

"Alec.." Magnus eyed him carefully. "Catarina is still watching over him, remember?" For a second Alec thought Magnus had gone crazy but then he noticed Simon giving him the weirdest look he has ever seen on him. Alec looked down at his arms. He was still covering what he thought had been Chairman Meow. He unwraps his arms and there was nothing. But he swears to have seen the small cat how could he had imagined that?!

Then the house began shaking again. Fast and hard and no one had time to run and duck anywhere. Everyone lost their balance and crashed onto the floor around Alec. Magnus tried so hard to get his boyfriend and block him from any danger but everything was moving too fast. Then something flew in through the windows- breaking the glass in small little pieces- it landed next to Alec. It looked like a black crystal rock. Magnus was screaming something but no one could hear him, when he was an inch from taking Alec's arm to pull him away- the small object started blazing a dark black color. Magnus noticed the distant look in Alec's eyes as he stared at the crystal, he tried screaming at him to not take it- to look away- but no one could hear him over the noise. Then Alec did exactly what Magnus was fearing and held the crystal in one hand. Magnus saw everything happen so fast he hardly had a chance to register it exactly. Alec let out a pained scream and the crystal dropped from his hand as if he had been burned by it- the color changing to a dark red. And just like that it exploded. The last thing Magnus remembers seeing was a red light explode on him before everything went black.

<><><><><>

_Alec awoke in a forest. There was fog everywhere and he could hardly see the pines and trees let alone his feet where also hard to see. He looked around, trying hard to find Magnus and his family. Instead he heard a loud roar, followed by another, and another. Then the pounding of feet and the birds shrieked._

_"Jace! Isabelle!!" His heart was beating fast and his lungs felt like they were being compressed together making it hard to breath. "Magnus! Magnus where are you?!!" The noise got louder Alec could hardly hear himself scream. Then he saw a coated man walking in his direction. "Magnus!! Over here!" But after he said that he noticed the figure had red hair. He couldn't see his face due to his coat covering it but he didn't need to see to know who it was. That's when Alec turned around and took off in a run._

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 


	23. \\ It's Just an Illusion //

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is long.... Oh well hope you liked it. So basically everyone was stuck in a different world.
> 
> Simon saw his best friend die, Isabelle watched her 'brother' kill Simon, Jace was stuck in a life he wished was real and had to watch the people he loved sprawled on the ground dead, Clary saw her mom and Jace die, Magnus found out a bit more about Alec and the blood, and Alec was trying to run away from Ryan but then he was trapped while Ryan stared at him, reminding Alec how patient Ryan can really be. He won't try to kill any of them, he wont do anything yet, he will wait and patiently work towards his goal...
> 
> Anyway! Double update for you all because I forgot to post Chapter 22 the other day!!

** \\\ It's Just an Illusion // **

_Alec awoke in a forest. There was fog everywhere and he could hardly see the pines and trees let alone his feet where also hard to see. He looked around, trying hard to find Magnus and his family. Instead he heard a loud roar, followed by another, and another. Then the pounding of feet and the birds shrieked._

_"Jace! Isabelle!!" His heart was beating fast and his lungs felt like they were being compressed together making it hard to breath. "Magnus! Magnus where are you?!!" The noise got louder Alec could hardly hear himself scream. Then he saw a coated man walking in his direction. "Magnus!! Over here!" But after he said that he noticed the figure had red hair. He couldn't see his face due to his coat covering it but he didn't need to see to know who it was. That's when Alec turned around and took off in a run._

<><><><><>

Isabelle&Simon

I woke up feeling raindrops fall on my face. My head hurt and I opened my eyes to see that indeed there were raindrops falling right on me. Above me I could see the dark cloudy sky of New York. I sat up straight and looked around me to find I was laying in the middle of the street but there were no cars or any people around, it was completely quiet. I could see something in the distance and I squint my eyes to get a better view. It was a figure, sprawled on the ground, it was a boy, brown hair an- "Simon!" I screamed and bolted up on my feet to run to his side. By the time I kneeled down beside him he was already opening his eyes and adjusting them to the blinding street lamp.

"Isabelle?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes. His eyes widened in realization and he sat up so fast I had to move back to avoid him crashing into me. "What happened?! How did we get here?? And the others?!"He glanced around and frowned. "Are we the only people left on earth?!" I frowned and sighed.

"I don't know, I just woke up." My voice sounded dry and tired. I could remember everything before waking up here. Mom's death, Alec's confession, the look of hurt that crossed his eyes when I accused him of killing mom, the apartment shaking, and the red explosion before everything went black.

"Everything is awfully quiet. Izzy I don't like this, we need to find the others." I nodded at him and together we started walking to the only place were we had any hope in finding the rest, the Institute. We walked down the empty and quiet streets quickly, ignoring the rain falling down on us and our drenched clothes and hair. By the time we were close to the Institute I looked up and found the building was missing.

"Simon.. It's not there. The Institute, usually by now I can see the roof. It's no-" I cut myself off and take off in a sprint down the streets. I could hear Simon's footsteps following after me and soon we got there. But what I saw was worse than anything I could ever had imagined. The Institute was burned down, there was nothing left but the burnt wood and a few of the remaining things that weren't burned completely, nothing but a pile of trash.

"What the hell is going on?" Simon muttered behind me. I paid him no mind as I stared at my childhood home. This is everything I've ever had, my life, my past, my memories. Everything was in there. That's were Max grew up, were he played, and where mom trained with us in the training room. Where Jace and Alec trained together and where we all played and joked and laughed. And someone burned it all down...

"Isabelle, it's alright, we have to find the others." I felt Simon trying to pull me away from the scene. That's when I saw him.

"Alec!" I ran towards my brother. He looked up in surprise upon hearing my voice. I jumped into his arms and he immediately wrapped me up in a hug.

"I was so worried." He whispered in my ear. We let go of each other and I looked down to what he was looking at. I was a picture, it seemed to have survived the fire but was still burned around the edges. In the picture was Max, Jace, mom, dad, Alec, and me. But what was weird about it was that Alec's face was blurry, like if it was slightly burned off.

"Alec, what the hell happened?" I forgot about the picture when Simon joined us.

"Didn't you see it? It all happened so fast. Buildings were burned down, people were slaughtering and burning each other in the city. Many escaped and ran away, but many more died. It's like everyone had gone mental" I stared at him horrified.

"Where's Jace and Clary?! Magnus?" I asked.

"I thought they'd be here."

"How can this be happening?! One second we were in Magnus's apartment, and the next we wake up in the middle of the streets and find out that we've jumped right into an episode of The Walking Dead?!" Simon rambled. Alec and I looked at him in confusion.

"The Walking Dead?" Alec asked. Simon only rolled his eyes.

"Let's just find the others." I ordered and everyone nodded and followed after me. Minutes after walking quietly down the streets, I decided to ask Alec an important question that has been bugging me the whole time since I saw him.

"Where did you wake up? How do you know what was happening, did you get to see it?" I felt Simon glance at me before looking at Alec.

"I saw everything, I woke up outside the apartment and I had to run and hide before anyone attacked me. But everyone was already running out of the street, getting in planes and helicopters or cars to get away." I nodded but for some reason I felt like he was lying. Alec would never run away, he faces things, no matter what it is or how dangerous it may be. It wasn't until we walked out of an alleyway and to a street that I saw someone. Someone so familiar. Same red hair and green eyes.

"Clary!" Simon yelled and ran forward but was stopped by Alec. We both looked at my brother with questionable eyes.

"That's not Clary." I frowned.

"What the hell do you mean that's not Clary?! I'm looking right at her." Simon spat at him and I could see Clary was already running towards us, a smile on her face as she looked at each one of us.

"Simon!" She was screaming all of our names happily. Then everything happened so fast, Alec pushed Simon back, causing him to stumble backwards and fall on his back. Then Alec walked two steps forward once Clary was practically in front of us and with a swift motion he took a knife out of his belt that I hadn't seen before and ran the blade through her stomach.

"No!" "Clary!" Simon and I screamed at the same time. All I remember was seeing Clary's wide green eyes stare at Alec in shock and disbelief before she fell to the ground.

"You bastard!" Simon stood up and ran forward, but Alec was faster than him and he turned around, the knife at a level, and Simon ran straight into it.

"Simon!! No!" I watch everything happen in slow motion. The way his body fell backwards and his head rolled back. I ran forward and kneeled beside him for the second time tonight, but this time Simon wasn't going to open his eyes. I watched him start choking on his own blood as he stared at me with his beautiful eyes. "Simon please.." I cried, but then his breathing stopped and he closed his eyes. After a while, I looked up with tears in my eyes. Then I saw it. His eyes were darker, his smile wide and terrifying.

"You're not Alec." I spat. I suddenly felt the ground shake underneath me but I ignored it. I didn't care anymore. The person in front of me who wore my brother's face smirked and walked backwards.

"You're right Isabelle, I'm not. Guess you should've believed Alec after all." And before I could say anything I felt my whole body feel like it was falling. I screamed Simon's name and then everything went black.

<><><><><>

Clary&Jace

I know it's not real. It all feels too good to be true. I look up into her eyes and I know she can't see past the glamour. She has a smile on her face, so big and without a worry. How should I tell her? That this isn't real and she needs to open her eyes and remember what happened. That we were in Magnus's apartment and then we just appeared here. In this perfect life were everyone is happy and the people we loved and were close to us who we lost are alive. No Shadowhunters, no demons, not Valentine, Sebastian, no pain and misery, just a family and a life that could never and will never be. But how do I tell her? That Simon- her best friend- is a vampire and not a human being. That she is a Shadowhunter, born to defend the Mundanes against everything bad. That the man standing beside her mother- the one she called dad- is actually the man she hates the most in her life. Or that the boy with brown hair and thick glasses who is talking to Magnus and Alec is actually dead and was killed by her brother.

I don't know what's worse. To know that I have to let this world go and go back to the life were there's nothing but pain and grief. Or to even think that staying here is an option when my family, friends, my _parabatai_ are somewhere out there probably needing my help and I'm being selfish enough to want to stay.

"I don't think we've been introduced." I turn around and glare upon seeing who it was. I may not have known how he looked exactly before today but I know that the only person behind all this had to be Ryan. And of course, this was Ryan.

"I know who you are, and you know who I am. So why don't we just cut through the chit chat and you tell me what the hell you want?!" The boy, older than me by who knows how many years, laughed at me.

"Oh Jace, honestly, I don't want anything. Yet. I'm just kind of having fun. You know, testing you all. I know Alec and I know Isabelle. I know their fears and weaknesses, but you, Clarissa, the Vampire, and the stupid Warlock that's becoming a bit of a problem.." I frown and wonder what he was referring about. ".. I'm doing a series of tests to find out what it is you wish the most in life, and what it is you don't. Easy, don't worry, neither of you will die tonight, I'm saving that for later. Since I didn't know you too well I had no idea how to hurt either of you, so I simply gave you what you wished for and now you will watch as I easily take it away." He snapped his fingers and disappeared. I sighed then I heard a familiar loud shriek of horror.

"No!" Clary screamed. I turn around and look at my surroundings. What was once beautiful green grass outside a small house, were all our family and friends were talking and fooling around happily, had become a bloodbath. The first thing I saw was Clary running to her mother and bending down to hold her still face. She was crying and didn't even pay attention to anything else around her. All the bodies of everyone I love laid on the floor, motionless and bloody. I stood there in shock, unable to move or speak. I could see Isabelle beside Simon, their hands wrapped together and mixed with their blood. Max, this was the second time I had to look at him like this, only this time there was so much more blood. I spared a glance at my _parabatai_ and couldn't bare it so I looked away. When I looked towards Clary I saw a figure walking closer to her.

"Clary!" I screamed her name. Everyone else might not have been real in this illusion but I knew Clary was. She is real and alive. I ran forward as the person started getting closer to her. "Clary turn around!!" And when she did I saw the figure disappear and I sighed in relief when I noticed she was in no danger at all. Then her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could I gasped. I felt the coldness of a blade ran through my back, causing me to arch my back in pain.

"Jace!!" I could faintly hear Clary scream. I felt a hand on my shoulder and then someone's breath on my neck.

"Oh Jace, how sad it is to see you go." I felt my body hit the floor and soon Clary was beside me.

"Jace look at me, don't leave me please! I know it's not real, all of this, it's fake I know! I see it now, I understand. Plea-" was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

<><><><><>

Magnus

I blinked my eyes open and glanced around. I was in a cave, the only light came from some candles keeping the place lit up. I was confused until I remembered what happened and the first person that came to my mind was Alec.

I had to know if he was alright, if he made it out alive from the explosion. I tried so hard to get to him but I failed. If only I would've been quicker, if only we had more time, if on-

"If only, if only, if only. Son, you're starting to annoy me." I turn my head to the sound of the voice to see none other than my father.

"You. You did this!" He raised his hands in defense and rolled his eyes.

"Of course I didn't." He scoff. "You should show a little more gratitude since I did after all save you from a very bad trip down to memory lane."

"What?" I asked as I started standing up, holding myself against the wall.

"Ryan, the crazy spoiled powerful brat who is obsessed with your boyfriend?" He stared at me. "He is trying to manipulate you all, attacking you were you are weaker. Mentally. He's messing with all of your friend's heads, sending them into a dream that feels and looks real but is nothing more than an illusion. That's where you'd be right now if it wasn't for me."

"Why didn't you help all of us?!" I spat angrily. Alec was out there being played with and manipulated through his mind, who knows what illusion he was stuck in, if it was too bad or if Ryan just wanted to scare him. Either way it wasn't going to be good.

"I'm a demon, I only do things that benefit me. I only needed one of you to talk to."

"Tell me so I can get out of here and help my friends." I grit my teeth.

"Ryan is nothing like what you have ever faced before. That boy is strong, stronger than you think. He is a son of Lilith. She raised him and turned him into what he is today. When he was old enough she gave him off to a mundane family, erased any memory of her from his mind and had the Mundanes raise him as if they always thought he was their real child. Then she told Valentine about him and everything else is history. He could kill all of us with the snap of his fingers. What I'm trying to say is that you _need_ to stop him." I glare at him but didn't miss the way his eyes widened slightly and his jaw hardened.

"And you don't happen to have a way to do so, do you?"

"I do, but you can't tell your dear boyfriend about it." He sighed.

"No deal." I heard him chuckle as if he knew I would refuse to that. I turned around and walked out of the cave and into the woods.

"Alec isn't normal. You know that much." I stopped in my tracks and turned around to give him an icy glare.

"You know nothing about him!"

"Don't I?" He smirked. "The demon blood? Who do you think gave Ryan the blood to perform such strong magic on Alexander? And don't look at me." I frown and stare at Asmodeus. His eyes showed no laughter, and his mouth was set in a straight line. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was scared.

"What are you talking about?" I asked hesitantly, because if someone as Asmodeus can be scared about something then it really must be serious.

"Valentine gave the blood to Ryan with instructions to follow. But who gave Valentine the blood has been a mystery between greater demons and us. We knew about the performances Ryan was playing on Alec, we just never thought I'd work. When it did start showing signs of improvement, we knew that blood wasn't any regular demons blood. So I investigated, and until two months ago, I was the only one to figure it out. Not even Ryan knows about it, no one does."

"Are you waiting for me to beg you to tell me?" I scoff, though deep down I knew I would throw myself on my knees to get this bit of information. It was Alec's life we were taking about.

"Turns out the blood belonged to none other than Lucifer himself." My eyes widened in horror. "Alexander has the Devil's blood in him."

"That's impossible, wouldn't that kill him?!" Millions of thoughts ran in my head. Alexander couldn't have satan's blood, he's too good to have any evil in him.

"It should kill him. That's what I meant when I said Alec wasn't normal. He's a Nephilim and too much darkness should kill him. I don't know what it is but Alec is special, all we have to do is figure out if that is good or bad news."

"You want to use him?" I spat once I understood what his plan was exactly. "If he's a good kind of special like you call it, you want to use him to kill Ryan. You do realize that is a risk none of us will be willing to take? I won't risk Alec getting hurt or losing himself along the way."

"He's the only one who can stop him, would you really let everyone else die for the sake of _one_ Shadowhunter?"

"I'd burn the whole world down myself for Alec, don't ever doubt it." I glared.

"Trust me, I don't. But don't say I didn't warn you." And just like that he disappeared.

With a gasp I stood up and looked around. Isabelle and Simon were hugging each other, Clary was holding Jace's hand so tightly both their hands were turning white, but they were staring off to something behind me. I saw Isabelle turn around and now she was also staring along with the others. I turn around and that's when my ears focused and I could hear and see Alec screaming and hitting the floor.

<><><><><>

Alec

I was out of breath, my lungs were on fire and it was something I've never felt before. I wasn't sure if it was because I was running, or because of the fear I felt with each step I took. Maybe it was a mixture of both but I didn't have time to think about that. I was lost deep inside a forest with no recognition on how I got here, the last thing I remember was Magnus's eyes, staring at me with fear and desperation as he tried to get closer to me but couldn't. The next thing I remember was being engulfed in a red blinding light before everything went black.

I tripped over a branch and I quickly looked behind me to see if he was closer. If _Ryan_ was closer. But I didn't see anything but the fog. I suddenly started feeling cold. I stood up quickly and glanced around me. I didn't know whether to keep running or even in what direction I should head. My lips started trembling from fear and the cold but mostly fear. If I was stuck hear that means Magnus and the rest should be here too. Unless this was all just a dream. But it couldn't be a dream, it felt too real. Or maybe that's just what Ryan wants me to think, that it is real when in reality he is just trying to mess with my mind. He has done it once, he could easily do it again.

I once again started hearing the birds shriek and the loud roars. I panicked as I felt something run past my feet. The pounding of feet got closer and no matter how much I tried to identify where the noises were coming from it wasn't working. I turned around and looked to every side of me, but I couldn't see a thing. My breath came in short breathless pants, and my heart was beating faster with each passing second. Then when I least expected it, a herd of birds all flew straight towards me too fast for me to be able to react.

I fell onto my knees, screaming with my hands on my head. "No! Stop! Help, Magnus! Help!" I was crying now but I didn't care, I could feel small bites on my skin, all coming from different directions. I felt my breathing worsen and I started to pull at my hair. My anxiety grew more with every sound of the birds passing me by. I shut my eyes tightly and screamed in agony and frustration. "Please! Stop, it hurts! Stop!!" I screamed so loud I could definitely hear myself above all the noise. I looked down to see my skin was bleeding terribly. With my anxiety then I started to feel anger surge inside me. I spread my arms to the sides and ignore the pain with every bite of the bird's peaks. I looked up into the sky but I could barely see the fog with all the birds surging past me. I felt the bites and I heard the noise of their shrieking as I cried and sobbed.

"Noo!!" I yelled up into the sky. I kept repeating the same thing over and over again I could feel my voice going raw. My anger only grew to the point I no longer felt the pain, or heard the noise. Everything was quiet in my mind. I could still see the birds passing me by and biting off into my arms, but I could care less. I was at ease until I saw Magnus's worried eyes as he tried to get to me before any of this happened. The way he tried so hard to crawl towards me but something kept pushing him away. "no.. No." I muttered. "stop. please.. Mag-" My eyes widened and I looked straight in front of me to find a black coated figure with red hair. "stop." I begged, but nothing changed. "Stop..." My voice broke and I felt weaker as time went on. _"Alec!" Magnus's voice ran through my head._ Suddenly, I angrily raised my arms and stared straight at Ryan. I could now see his black eyes and I imagined him smirking behind the coat. _"Clary!" Jace's screams echoed._ "Not again.." I muttered angrily, staring straight into his eyes. _"Isabelle hold on!" I heard Simon scream abo_ _ve_ _all the noise._

"Not again!!" I hit the ground with my fist and I repeated my actions over and over. "Stop!!" I screamed and hit the ground once more. The screeching of the birds faded slowly, and the air felt warmer. I felt the ground shake under me,I felt hands trying to grab at me, and I could feel screaming.

"No! Stop, no! Let me go! Please stop!! Sto-"

"-Alec! It's me Alec! It's me!!" I looked up to come face to face with Magnus. "It's me." He reassured. I fisted my hands in his shirt and buried my face into his chest. I tried pulling him closer despite how impossible it may be, I needed to feel him closer as I sobbed into his shirt and his arms were protectively wrapped around me.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 


	24. \\Blood Samples//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Do you guys prefer third person pov or a characters pov? It's just sometimes it's easier to write one then the other but if you guys prefer I keep writing in third person I will :)

** \\\ ** ** Blood Samples ** ** // **

Everyone was distant. Not only was Maryse's funeral painful enough, they all had to go through with it baring the painful memories of Ryan's latest scheme. Jace and Clary wouldn't leave each other's side, always following each other around, and every once in a while they would glance up and check on their friends and family. Simon for some odd reason was hesitant whenever he was around Alec, and Isabelle had apologized to her brother for having accused him of something as terrible as killing their mother. She has also been following Simon around all day, never letting her attention wander away from him. On the other hand, Magnus has been supportive and tried his hardest to keep everyone together. He knew Alec was handling this horribly since the younger blue eyed boy had barely said a word. Magnus remembers what Asmodeus had said to him, about Alec and the blood in him. He thought it impossible for someone as caring and rightful as Alexander Gideon Lightwood to have Satan's blood running through his veins.

But he also knew it wasn't impossible.

All Magnus had to figure out is what it was that separated Alec from all the other Shadowhunters. What made him so special that he - in comparison to any other Nephilim - could survive a series of trials involving dark powerful blood that belonged to none other than Lucifer. Alexander was different, that's for sure, but was that a good thing or something that will have a horrible end result? Before the whole experimenting done on Alexander, there must've been something that differentiated him from everyone else, maybe it was something to have done when he was just a baby.

The only one that has the answers to all these questions can only be answered by two people which doesn't work well because one of them is dead and the other can't find out about any of this. The only one that was there to have been able to notice anything different or strange must have been Maryse. But Maryse is dead and the only other person left would be Robert, but Alec does not want Robert to find out about any of this, which is understandable because telling the Inquisitor would mean having to tell all of the Clave. Either way they need answers, and Magnus will have to get them one way or another.

For now he contemplated whether he should tell Alexander about the little chat he had with Asmodeus. Would that be good or would it only upset the boy more than he already is? Surely no one would take the news that you have Satan's blood in your system too smoothly. In the end Magnus knew he'd have to keep this a secret for now, at least until he has enough information to provide Alexander with.

<><><><><>

"I'll find him." I glance beside me to find Alexander staring straight ahead, an unrecognizable look in his eyes. It was a look I have never seen in those beautiful blue eyes, it looked almost... scary. "Ryan." He clarified. "I promise I'll find him." That's when I noticed he wasn't only talking to me, his attention was focused where her mothers body used to lay before it was burned. "Magnus?"

"Yes?" For some reason the way he spoke and his expression gave me an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Can you promise me something?" I nod but then realized he was waiting for me to confirm verbally.

"Anything you want."

"When I go ba- _If_ I go bad, do you promise to kill me?" My mouth dropped in disbelief. I stare incredulously at him.

"You must have gone crazy if you think i'd do something like that." I almost spat in his face. Either way he didn't look at me and acted like he expected the reaction I just had. I felt like shaking him to get some sort of reaction out of him, but not even that would work. "Don't tell me you honestly think Ryan will win?"

"That's not what I meant." Alec finally looked at me. No one was around, Robert had cleared the area and allowed Alec and I some more time to stay. He looked up at me with the angriest glare in his eyes I have ever seen on him. Then he seemed to realize and looked away and started walking away, leaving me to follow behind him. "I will get my vengeance, one way or another, but if somehow I do go bad, you have to promise you won't allow anyone to try and find a cure. There won't be one, and the only solution would be to stop me, so before I can hurt anyone- Magnus, you're the only person I can trust and count on to do this. Jace wouldn't have the strength, and Izzy- I don't want to lay this on her. I know it's not fair-"

"You're damn right it isn't." I clasped my hand around his wrist and turn him around. I scoff and glare at him, tears building up in my eyes at the thought of doing such a thing. I noticed Alexander was trying hard not to meet my eyes so I took his face and forced him to look at me. "You can't do this to me, ask me to- I can't-" I sighed and found tears threatening to fall down his baby blue eyes. "I love you." And that seemed to send him over the edge because the tears started falling down his cheeks.

"Magnus" He choked. "I lo-" I didn't let him finish and softly pressed my lips to his. Immediately I felt him relaxed into my arms and I held him by the waist while his hands traveled up my chest and to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to his lips. Our lips move slowly but it soon turned more passionate and needy, the want to have the other closer burning inside me like a fire has been ignited. Our breath came out in ragged pants and our tongues dance together, creating a warm heat to the cold weather. I ran my hands softly down his back and felt him shudder under my touch. I felt lost in his lips, completely ignoring the world. It was just Alec and me. As our lips pull apart a cold breeze flutters past us causing him to shiver once again. He looked up at me and softly ran his hand against my cheek "I love you too."

What felt like forever but was only seconds in a peaceful moment shared between us was interrupted by Jace's annoying voice.

"Hey! What are you waiting for?! Get a move on or we'll leave you behind!"

"I swear I will turn him into a hat rack." **((Aye Lady Midnight reference))** Alec stifled a laugh and he used his hand to cover the smile from his face. I smiled fondly and remove his hand to press a light kiss to his nose. I frown slightly when I notice the sad look in his eyes and wish there was something I could do to make him happy, but that was impossible in these times. "Let's go, we should head back to New York now."

<><><><><>

Three days. It's been three days since they left Idris and the grief is still as thick in the air as it was back then. Of course it was, Maryse was their mother and losing her without a doubt is heartbreaking. Everyone was trying to distract themselves with books and gathering information that could be useful. Not only that but Jace is really digging deep into it all he even has gone as far as using Alec as a lab rat, taking blood samples and trying to figure his blood out. Alec allowed him, mostly because it kept Jace distracted and feeling like he's actually really doing something helpful. It made Magnus feel guilty because he knows more than he lets on and he feels like he's betraying them by not saying anything. Meanwhile Isabelle, Clary, and Simon were all trying to investigate more about Ryan, and what exactly he is- whether he's human, a demon, etc. and again Magnus feels guilty because he also knows about that too. Then there's Alec who is focused on tracking Ryan down, if anyone could know what Ryan's next step is, it would be him. Now that at least is something Magnus knows nothing about, still it doesn't ease the unsettling feeling of guilt inside him. He's watching everyone go crazy trying to gather information that he knows the answers to, and he has no idea why he just won't tell them.

"Ahh." A girlish scream echoed in Magnus's apartment. Five pairs of eyes- six if you include the Chairman's wide panicked ones- turned to where Jace was working on yet more blood samples. On the floor was a glass that had dropped and broken. Jace's golden eyes looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'll fix it." Everyone smirked and even Alec cracked a smile, Magnus only rolled his eyes and walked over to him while everyone else continued working.

"What the hell are you even doing?" He asked the blond. No one listened to them, either they were distracted with something or were talking amongst themselves.

"Trying to find some answers. What aren't you curious?" Jace asked, not looking up from whatever it was he was doing.

"Since when do you know anything about comparing blood samples and such?" And Jace tensed.

"I don't." Magnus furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then what are you doin-"

"I don't know okay!" Jace snapped, finally turning to look at him, then he glanced up to make sure no one heard him. "I have no idea what I'm doing. It keeps me busy and from trying to rip my hair out. Everyone is doing something so I felt useless when I was just standing there without nothing to do. If Alec and Isabelle - who were closer to Maryse than me - can pretend to be fine while piling themselves with work, then so can I." For the first time, Magnus felt something for Jace he's never felt before. Sympathy. To him Jace was so annoying and self centered, but really Jace was as broken as everyone else.

"She was your mom too. No matter what anyone says, Maryse considered you her son, just like Robert. And Izzy and Alec love you as much as you love them, you're all family, family don't end with blood." **((Aye Supernatural reference))** Jace's eyes flickered over to Alec and he sighed.

"How can he do it?" Magnus turned around and looked over as well, wondering what the blonde was talking about. Alec was petting the Chairman's fur softly while his eyes stayed concentrated on the maps in front of him. "Keep himself together when all this shit keeps happening to him? Have the motivation to keep going?" And just then Alec's eyes took a quick look over to Isabelle then he looked back down. He's been doing that a lot, always making sure everyone was in the room.

"Isabelle and you are still here. All this," Magnus gestured around them. "Do you think Alec is doing it for himself? No. This is for Maryse, for Isabelle, you, he keeps going because he was vengeance for your mom, and because he doesn't want anything to happen to any of you. _You're_ what keeps him going."

Jace sighed and turned back around. "There's something I don't understand though." And this time he was looking down at the mini lab he had set up. There were many small tubes filled with dark scarlet blood. Most of them were labeled with Alec's name, and others had different demon names and the liquid inside was black. It had taken Jace a whole day to go out and gather the different demon bloods which was stupid because Magnus could have gotten them for him easily. It was a small argument they had gotten in when Jace found out and arrived home drenched in dirt, blood, and water- it had rained that day.

"If Alec has demon blood in him, how can he sustain it? Demon blood is lethal to us, but now that I look back to all the times Alec has been attacked by a demon- nothing ever happened. Not a scratch or bite would bring him down, it's like he wasn't affected by it at all. So does that make him part demon? Is it possible to be 1/3 angel, human, and demon?" Magnus sighed. "And look at this." He gestured to a small tube. "It contains Alec's blood and a little of everything else. Nothing happened to it, see." He pushed the bottle closer to his face. It looked red, and if it contained demon blood, it _should_ turn black and even turn it thick, like when being bitten by a snake, the blood thickens and stops working. But this looked normal. "It means whatever the Ryan dude used on Alec was more than just any regular demon's blood, it was something much more powerful." Magnus froze and his eyes followed Jace as he kept going over the different blood types he had.

"And guess what? I think Alec's blood is lethal to ours." Jace stopped moving his things around and grabbed a blood sample with his name printed on the side. He poured it in a bowl and set it on the table.

"Jace..?" Magnus asked unsure. Completely lost to what Jace was doing. The blond raised his hand in a 'shh' kind of sign. He then took a different blood sample simply labeled 'Alec' and he opened it up. Slowly he started pouring the blood into the bowl. When all the blood was gone he took a few steps back and just stared. "Is something supposed to hap-" Magnus didn't get to finish when a loud cackling noise started to produce from the bowl, Jace's and Alec's blood started to fizzle together and then it exploded, setting a fire on. Immediately after, the fire started to go down, leaving thick black liquid. Magnus looked at Jace in disbelief.

"What the hell was that?!" Simon screeched, followed by Alec's "What's going on??"

"Nothing." Magnus looked up and smiled. He then looked at Jace and gave him a looked to keep quiet. "Jace and I are going to go out to buy some food, aren't we Jace?" The blond looked confused but nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah.. We are."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 


	25. \\Lies & Secrets//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately do not own any of the characters. All credit goes to Cassandra Clare. 
> 
> Alright quickly I will like to start by apologizing!! I completely ignored this story and therefore disappointed many of you guys by not updating, and for that I am truly sorry. I decided to try it again, so please I hope you like this and if you do thank you a lot.
> 
> Second, I also took a while because I had to go back and read the story in order to try and write this chapter, not to mention these next two weeks will be crazy because it's semester finals in my school. I actually have a lot of ideas for this story now! I know where I want it to go and how I want it to end, I just have to guide my ideas for the next few chapters in that direction. 
> 
> As of now, please tell me what you think..?

** \\\Lies & Secrets// **

"We need to tell Alec!" Jace couldn't explain the amount of anger running through him. It was proving difficult for him to keep calm and from punching the warlock in the face.

Magnus had just finished telling Jace everything he knew. From the blood used on Alec, to how Ryan has half the abilities Alec should by now be able to perform if he have had the last dose of Satan's blood in him. Alec is strong, Lucifer's blood gave him enhanced strength, ability to heal quickly, and protection against other demons. But he does not have the abilities Ryan does because he still needs the last dose. No one knows what will happen if Alec gets that dose, they're sure it will change him, give him powers not even Ryan himself has, but what they don't seem to know is if it will change him as a person- but the probability of that is higher than they hoped for. Losing Alec will be the worst thing that could ever happen to them. Jace knew there was one of two ways it could end if Ryan ever had the chance to perform the last dose- either they have to find a way to kill Alec, or they watch as he destroys all three worlds- mundane, shadow world, and downworld.

"Jace!" Magnus snapped the blond out of his pacing. They were at the institute, Magnus insisted they spoke there. It made Jace jittery, being around the institute brought back the image of his dead adoptive mother and it broke him inside. "You can't say anything." Jace's eyes widened and his face changed into once of disbelief.

"What the hell do you mean?! He deserves to know, this is important for all of us, especially him." He said through gritted teeth. "Don't tell me you're giving up on him? After everything he's done for you?!"

"I'd never give up on him. I love him more than anything in my life." Magnus ran a shaky hand through his hair. He wanted to tell Alec, but he just couldn't. First he has to try and talk to Asmodeus, one more time. If anyone can help Alec the demon was their only hope for the moment. And his father clearly was afraid of Alec finding out, something that made Magnus confused. "But we still can't tell him."

"Why?" The blond demanded, his eyes shining with angry tears.

"I don't know!" Magnus finally lost all patience. He was angry at Jace for asking so many questions and just being a really annoying pain in the ass, but he was more angry at himself for not understanding the situation. If Magnus hates something more than he hates his father, is not knowing. "You weren't there! Asmodeus is scared, and if a greater demon is ever scared for whatever reason it must really be important! He doesn't want Alec to know this, at least not yet. I have a feeling telling Alec now will turn out horribly."

Jace paused. He gave the warlock a look full of rage and confusion. "Telling him later, will turn out worse." Alec doesn't take kindly to secrets. He's been lied to his whole life that he has come to the point were he has to know everything. Look at his and Magnus' breakup for example, it was all about trust, secrets, and betrayal. Alec asked Magnus plenty of times about the warlock's life, he wanted to get to know Magnus as well as Magnus knew him. It was only fair that if Alec was willing to share all his secrets- trust them upon Magnus - then so could the warlock do the same in return. Alec betrayed Magnus' trust when the shadowhunter went behind his back to Camille. Sure, they're together now, but it destroyed them both, and Jace is sure another lie, secret, or betrayal that comes in the couple's way will result worse than the last time.

"That's why I need your help." Magnus sighed, walking to the center of the whole library room and with his magic drew a demon trap on top of the red carpet. It shinned in black bright lights, a big change to Magnus' usual blue.

"What are you doing?" Jace neared the concentrated warlock cautiously. The latter barely paid him any attention, eyes focused on the circle as his hands moved around slowly and he muttered words under his breath. Jace caught the word 'father' before his eyes widened. "You're not... please tell me you're not summoning who I think you are?" As if on cue a tall man dressed in all black appeared before them. He wore a face of anger, not pleased about being summoned to earth. Upon his eyes landing from Magnus, to Jace, and then the trap he sighed, half amused and half irritated.

"Seriously, son?" Jace noticed the warlock's jaw tense at the word 'son' and quickly looked back to glare at the greater demon. "I'm sure you know this trap can only hold me in for so long."

"Long enough for us to talk." Magnus stressed each word, making it clear he was not hear to waste time. Jace felt a sort of appreciation towards the warlock, appreciation he never really felt towards him before. Jace and him never really got along that much, they put up with each other only for Alec, and if Jace had to be honest maybe it was because he never completely trusted Magnus from the start. The warlock had lived for many years, and was known to be a player and not really care much about others but those few close to him and himself. Then when they met it was like a constant battle over who was better, who got to lead the others, and even over Alec. But now, Jace can see Magnus deeply cares about his brother, and that makes him feel grateful that the warlock was in their lives. "You know more than you let on, so speak."

For a second Jace thought Asmodeus would scoff and curse Magnus for thinking he would tell him anything just because he had asked. He was surprised when the demon stayed silent, his lips setting into a thin line. "I told you everything you had to know."

"That's not enough! How do you expect we help Alec if you won't tell us how?!" Jace fought the urge to walk forward and calm his stressed friend down, it would only waste time.

"I just can't." Asmodeus looked honestly defeated, as if he really did want to help them, only that something was stopping him. "I risked my own life by talking to you about this the other night, there are just things I can't mention."

Magnus frowned, his eyebrows deepening into confusion, then he shook his head and glared a the man that was his father. That's when the blond finally stepped forward. He pushed Magnus back with a firm hand and turned to the demon. "Why? What's keeping your mouth shut?!"

There was a long moment of silent in which Magnus calmed down and stared in disbelief at the Greater Demon's fearful expression. Jace could feel the fear radiating off of Asmodeus and finally understood what Magnus meant a while ago. He could even feel himself get scared just by looking at him.

"It'd wake him up." Two pairs of eyes stared in confusion, not understanding who he was talking about. Asmodeus shook his head before he sighed. "Lucifer," he explained. "Ryan wants to wake up Lucifer."

<><><><><>

Alec had been keeping himself busy now for a while. The tension in the room was suffocating him, and it made sense to him now why Magnus and Jace had decided to walk somewhere for food instead of the warlock just summoning some like he's done before. Alec needed a break, but he also didn't want to stop until Ryan was dead. He looked around, Izzy and Clary were both reading the same book, working together in order to be able to interpret the words that were written years and years ago. They looked tired though, their eyes were red with exhaustion same as Simon's who was reading a different book but he was having a harder time focusing since his eyes kept shutting every once in a while before he snapped them back open. It was time for a break, and no matter how hard he wanted to keep working he didn't want the rest to tire themselves.

"Guys!" They all looked up, tensing a little at the sudden noise. It was the first word anyone has spoken since Magnus and Jace left. "We need to take a break. How about I text Magnus and tell him to meet us at-" He was cut off by a loud ringing noise. It sounded through the whole apartment and scared the Chairman enough that he ran out to hide most likely under Magnus' bed.

"What is that??" Simon asked, seeming a lot more awake than before. Alec hurried over to his boyfriend's desk and the others quickly followed. It was the map Alec had been working on, he marked all the places in which he and Ryan had been to and he suspects could go to. It wasn't any regular map though, Magnus created it so it would be like a hologram and cast a spell so if anyone with powers as powerful as Ryan's showed up anywhere in New York it would quickly be announced. Alec stared at the blinking red light on the hologram and froze. He couldn't explain the feelings surging through him, they were a mixture of disbelief, fear, and anger. He couldn't understand how he could have so many mixed emotions at the moment.

"Alec!" His sister broke him out of his shocked state. "What is that?!" she asked once again. Three pairs of eyes stared at him intently.

"It's him isn't it?" Clary asked carefully. Alec looked her in the eyes which forced her to look away. He didn't know why though but she immediately stayed silent after that. Alec didn't say a word as he walk over to the sofa and start gathering all his things, everyone else running to do the same.

"Are we not telling Magnus?" Simon asked, forcing everyone to pause their movements before Alec sighed and took his phone out.

"I'll call him. Tell him to meet us there." and as they walked out of the apartment he quickly press on Magnus' phone number.

<><><><><>

"Why would Ryan want to do that??" Jace asked. Magnus' ears were ringing in shock, he was having trouble concentrating since his head was running around trying to piece information together.

"Look, I have said enough. You must be careful for Ryan has everything planned out. If you do as I tell you then we might just have a shot at winning this." Magnus scoffed.

"And why should we trust you?!?" The greater demon grinned so widely Jace couldn't believe his lips could stretch that far.

"You shouldn't." He simply stated. "But I know more than you think and I have met Lucifer before, hell, I was one of his most trusted! He is dangerous, and no demon wants him to return. Now think about it, if the Devil's own creations are afraid of him, what should all the nephilim, downworlders, and mundanes feel towards him?" That got Magnus and Jace thinking. He was right. It made sense now. Ryan doesn't want to recruit Alec for no reason whatsoever, he needs him in some way in order to bring Lucifer back from his sleeping state. Alec somehow or someway is the key to waking the Devil up, and that is exactly what Ryan wants.

"But he has to know..." Jace battled with his mind. A part of him wanted to run to Alec and tell him everything, while the other side of his head just screamed at him to stay quiet. He wanted to be loyal to Alec the same way his parabatai has been to him, but this was greater than anything they've ever faced. And to say they thought Sebastian was the evil one....

"This stays between us three. Alec is a danger to himself, and therefore to all of us. Telling him will cause him to do something completely reckless, you should know, he's your brother." Everything he said was directed more to Jace than Magnus for the sole purpose that Asmodeus knew Magnus understood now why he had to stay quiet. "At least give me time. I have to find a way to help Alexander from turning bad. Because you like it or not, he _will_ turn and you won't recognize him at all, he will be a stranger and will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"Do you mean there's a cure?" Jace asked more hopeful.

"No." Magnus answered for his father. "It means he knows of a way to help Alexander in the sense that it will bring his mentality back to normal and he won't become a destructive and dangerous person. He will still have Satan's blood and the dangerous powers it comes with, but at least it will be Alec, and not just a-." Magnus paused, not being able to continue.

"A monster?" Jace glared at the warlock in anger. "How dare you say th-"

"But he's right." Asmodeus cut the blond off. "I'm telling you, Alec will change, and unless I find a way to help him... There's not much any of us will be able to do." Magnus' bowed his head in disappointment. He came here hoping Asmodeus would tell him the truth, but now that he's heard it he can't help but feel like a huge weight has landed on his shoulders. Guess the truth does in fact hurt.

The silence was cut when Magnus' cell phone started ringing in his pocket. He check the caller ID and sighed, his eyes closing for a second before he answered.

"Hey babe, everything okay?" Jace raised an eyebrow at how quick Magnus was in faking his usual overly cheerful voice, but he didn't comment on it. "Whoa woah, slow down! I can't understan-" A look of worry crossed the Warlock's face and it immediately told Jace all he had to know. Jace was already hurrying towards the door by the time Magnus had ended the phone call after telling Alec they were on their way.

"It's Alec, he-"

"You must not help him." Jace paused mid-way out the door and quickly turned around.

"What?!" He practically shouted angrily. 

"Protect him, keep Alexander alive and sane. But _do not_ let him kill Ryan."

"Why? If we have the opportunity why can't we take it?!" Asmodeus glanced at his son and gave him a long look before he grinned.

"You know why." Then just like that the greater demon disappeared.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
